


Addiction

by The_Enchantress_Phoenix



Category: One Piece
Genre: Action & Romance, Blood and Gore, Crimes & Criminals, Drug Addiction, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 71,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23380159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Enchantress_Phoenix/pseuds/The_Enchantress_Phoenix
Summary: Nami has lived in the world of crime since she was a child, she doesn't trust anyone and she is not trustworthy, but her biggest flaws are heroin addiction and deceit, can she make an alliance with Law without problems?
Relationships: Nami/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 29
Kudos: 63





	1. Addiction

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone,  
> It's been a while since I started thinking about this story and now I'm confined because of the Corona, I decided to start writing.  
> I hope you will like it.

Nami wrapped the plastic tourniquet around her arm and squeezed it with her teeth, as soon as she saw a vein, she pricked herself with the syringe and injected the contents, then she closed her eyes when her mind began to subside, happiness was invading her and the feeling of ecstasy was growing in her, there was only the heroine who made her feel like that.

The redhead was sitting on the toilet bowl in a small cubicle, her boss had a very important meeting with his future client and since she was his assistant, she had to be present, so, Nami accompanied him to where the meeting will take place, and while they waited for the arrival of their guests, the woman began to have a big feeling of lack, that's why, she went to prick herself before the beginning of the meeting.

She got up and opened the door, after that, she started walking slowly to the sink because of the vertigo she had, Nami looked at her face in the mirror, as she expected, she had to redo her makeup because she was very pale, she opened her bag and hid the material she had used to drug herself, then she took out a little makeup bag.

After ten minutes, her face had become livelier, especially thanks to the red lipstick that matched with her outfit, Nami was wearing a tight-fitting short dress with long sleeves, her wavy orange hair fell on her shoulders like a waterfall, and to look classy, she had put on black-heeled shoes, it highlighted her and in addition, thanks to it, she was ten centimeters taller.

The red haired woman took a deep breath, then she slowly exhaled, she had to pull herself together because she had an important job waiting for her, convincing a customer was something that required a lot of effort, and it wasn't sleepy that she was going to succeed in doing it.

Nami sprayed some perfume on herself and put her things back in her bag, then, she looked at herself one last time in the mirror and readjusted the sleeve of her dress that she had folded for pricking herself.

As soon as she was ready, she went out of the toilets and went to her boss, while she walked down the hall, Nami scanned the walls that were painted with a mixture of gold and bronze, then her eyes wandered on the canvases hooked, they were surely expensive because they seemed to come straight out of a museum, the area was bright because, every three meters, a crystal chandelier was suspended from the carved ceiling, but what was even more surprising, it was the angels statues with wings in every corner, the re haired woman felt that she was in a fairy tale castle.

The restaurant was deserted because her boss had rented for the evening, there was only staff and bodyguards wandering around the building.

When she saw the man waiting for her sitting in a large table, she noticed he looked at her with a deep frown, Nami knew the reason for his dissatisfaction, she had spent more than half an hour in the toilet, in addition, Arlong knew about her little secrets, so he surely understood what she was doing, because since they arrived at the restaurant, the redhead was very agitated and she hadn't stopped shaking her leg.

"Finally back." The man grunted, grinding his teeth.

"A lady needs time to be beautiful." Nami justified herself as she sat next to him.

"Our guests will not be long in arriving," He pointed out, looking at her with his piercing eyes. "I'm counting on you not to doze, and especially don't touch alcohol."

"Don't worry," She reassured him with a beautiful smile. "I will do my job properly."

The man started to explain a second time to Nami what she had to do, because their client was someone very important and collaborating with him was a big opportunity.

Arlong was a very tall man, aged forty-three years, his main features were his long nose and sharp teeth, he also had a bluish complexion, that's why, Nami suspected him of being a vampire, because no heat emanated from him.

The man had become a leader of the mafia and took control of East Blue for more than ten years, thanks to the bribes, the police let him do his business quietly, in addition to all that, he had taken the black market monopoly of the entire region since he had started selling a new brand of cocaine, The Fish.

Already, the meeting with the client was to sell a big amount of drugs and introduce it into the New World; for Arlong, it was a great development, because he had never sold his commodity outside East Blue, so, he was counting on Nami to convince his guest to buy The Fish and at a high price, for the reason that she was his negotiator.

Arlong apprehended the meeting because he didn't expect the woman to take drugs before, apparently, the idiot was consuming more and more heroin day by day, even so, he could not do without her, because Nami had a special ability for business, the proof is that he made her his right arm, but she had only one defect, her addiction to heroin.

A man with big lips and pink skin was rushing towards them, his name was Hatchan and he was one of Arlong's officers.

"What is happening Hachi?" Nami asked when the man arrived at the table.

"The ..….. The guests just arrived." The rosy man informed, suffocating.

"Very well," Arlong commented before getting up. "Let's go and welcome them."

Nami followed her boss to the front door and waited for the guests; at the beginning, a large number of men in suits came one by one into the restaurant, they were the bodyguards.

After that, three men entered, in the middle, the man had blond hair and was wearing sunglasses in the night, the redhead thought he had a weird look and looked like a pink flamingo, because he wore a feathered coat and pink pants, he was surely Doflamingo the guest of Arlong; then, the woman's eyes ventured on the man with the brown hair on the left, she wondered if he had confused a carnival with a business meeting, because with the multicolored feathered cocked hat and the red cape he wore, it couldn't be anything else, not to mention the two red and orange bands that went down from his forehead to his chin, apparently, he thought he was a superhero.

Nami was surprised when she saw the third man, he was very sexy and more class than the two clowns that accompanied him, he had black hair like the darkness of the night and golden eyes, he was wearing a black blouse and jeans, she could also see tattoos on his hands and fingers, the red haired woman thought the dark circles under his eyes and the earrings added a lot to his charm, that man had an intriguing side that she wanted to know.

The woman came out of her thoughts when she heard her boss cough several times, apparently, he wanted to tell her to follow him or maybe he had noticed that she was distracted.

Arlong started shaking hands with the three men one by one, Nami followed him and did the same thing, but she felt something weird, she didn't know it was the effect of the drug or her heart had beaten a little faster when she squeezed the hand of the brown, she panicked and felt that his golden eyes pierced her soul, that's why she looked away quickly.

"It's nice to be welcomed by a beauty like you," The blond haired man flattered her as she greeted him. "Donquixote Doflamingo, glad to meet you."

"Nami," She introduced herself. "Glad to meet you too."

"I see that my assistant is attracting more attention than me," Arlong joked before making a gesture with his hand to show the way. "This way please."

The three men and Nami started to follow him until they arrived at the table, the redhead sat in her previous place next to her boss, while their guests sat in front of them; without delay, two waiters arrived and started pouring wine into the glasses.

"Let's talk about business," Doflamingo began after taking a sip of his drink. "I'm an impatient person and I don't like to waste time."

"That seems alright to me," The man with blue complexion smiled, showing his sharp teeth. "My assistant will explain everything to you."

"To begin, The Fish is a new product that has been on sale since about a year and as you have noticed, despite this little lapse of time, it became the most consumed cocaine in East Blue," Nami explained while one of Arlong's men put a plate that contained white powder in front of Doflamingo. "Here is a sample that you can experiment."

"At first glance, it seems to be of good quality," The blond commented as he mixed the powder with his finger. "What do you think Diamante?"

"We will see." The man with the cocked hat replied before taking a straw out of his pocket, then, he put some cocaine on the table and started sniffing.

"What is the result?" Arlong asked after a moment.

"I can say that it's good because its effect is great." Diamente said with a broad smile that even his wisdom teeth were apparent.

"The Fish is produced in our own laboratory, which is why it is of very good quality," Nami informed, drawing attention to her. "Besides, you are invited to visit it, in this way, you can see for yourself the efforts we are making to satisfy our dear customers."

"Interesting," Doflamingo chuckled snidely. "I wonder how much the product costs?"

"Usually we sell ten kilos for the price of ten million Berry, but since this is our first agreement outside of East Blue, negotiations are open." The redhead declared.

Arlong had almost choked on his drink when he heard the price, the woman didn't double the price but triple.

"It's a little expensive for a new product," The blond haired man remarked thoughtfully. "In your opinion Law? You haven't said anything since our arrival."

"The drug isn't my area of expertise," The black haired man growled as his golden eyes turned to Nami. "But despite that, I think it's too expensive."

"Quality is equal to the price," The woman retorted with confidence, she didn't want to be weak in front of him. "By selling it, you will win ten times its price."

"You said it yourself, by selling it."

"I don't understand." The red haired woman said with a confused look.

"Do you know how long it takes to introduce a new product to the market?" Law asked in a cold tone. "The competition is tough and not to mention the customer addicted to his favorite brand of cocaine." "And do you know how hard it is to produce drugs?" She asked in turn. "The fees are incalculable." "But the price remains as even exaggerated." He emphasized. "You said it yourself, it's not your area of expertise." She argued as she scratched her neck.

"Yes you are right, if I trust my area of expertise and base myself on the following symptoms, narrowed eyes, scratching the skin every minute and lean body, without forgetting the visible marks of bites," Law began, looking at the woman from top to bottom. "Diagnosis: heroin addiction."

"What !? What are you talking about?" Nami shouted, hiding the visible marks on her forearms with her sleeves. "Do you think you are a doctor?"

"I don't think, I am a doctor."

"Is this a joke?"

"No, I'm a surgeon to be exact."

"I don't care what you are exactly."

"Let's go back to our main subject." Arlong proposed, to ease the tension between them.

"Yes good idea," The blond approved with a broad smile. "If we negotiate the price for example."

"I'm listening to your offer." The man with the sharp teeth said.

"Like I said earlier, I think the price is a bit high," Doflamingo started as he put one leg over the other. "I propose to take ten kilos for the price of five million and this is my last offer."

"Please excuse us for a moment," Arlong apologized before getting up. "I need to discuss it with my secretary."

Arlong headed for the corridor followed closely by Nami, then they entered a private room and they sat on the armchairs facing each other.

"I don't understand, how can that guy be a doctor," Nami murmured before sighing deeply. "I would have believed him more if he said he was a rock singer."

"Don't remind me that instead of talking business, the story of your heroin addiction was on the table," Arlong growled as a tick appeared on his forehead.

"It's not my fault."

"We will talk about it later, now, what do you think of their offer?"

"Of course, we will accept, because we will win almost double the usual price," The redhead said with a sly smile. "When I saw Doflamingo's face, I understood that he was the kind of man to buy everything at half price, that's why, I purposely inflated the price."

"I was surprised myself, you never exaggerated to this point before," He said frankly. "When it comes to negotiation, you will always surprise me."

"But I wonder how I managed to trick them?" The redhead asked softly. "They seem very intelligent and also very dangerous, with this kind of person, you have to stay rather friend than enemy."

"Yeah, you're right," he agreed, nodding. "Doflamingo is one of the biggest traffickers in the new world, that's why I wanted to work with him, like that I will develop my work and I will become stronger."

"But you shouldn't trust him," She warned him. "I'm sure that as soon as he no longer needs you, he will not hesitate to kill you."

"There are several scary stories about him, but don't worry, your boss is not fooled," He said before snapping his fingers. "I think we've made them wait long enough, let's let them know about our decision."

"The last thing I do is worry about an asshole like you." She thought as she drew a fake smile on her face.

When they returned to their guests, they had concluded the deal, then, they had started to have dinner.

Nami couldn't keep her eyes away from the man in front of her, not only was she drawn to him as soon as she saw him, but now she was more intrigued by him, she wondered what a doctor was doing in such a dirty environment, normally, he was in the first class, living illegally was for people like her, people who didn't have much choices in their miserable lives, so how does someone who could earn millions and live decently by practicing his profession was living in the world of crime.

The redhead began to curse internally, because she knew herself very well, from her young age, whenever she liked a man, it became an obsession for her and she started literally tracking him down, and that day, she broke her own record, in two hours, her mind thought of only one thing, a black haired man, his coldness and his insolence made her fall for him, she wanted at all costs to discover the sweet side that he hid behind his stoic mask.

After dinner, Arlong wanted to propose future projects to Doflaminigo, that's why they left to sit in the private room, Diamenté accompanied them, because he was the blond's right arm, as for Nami, she refused to participate in that conversation because of Law, she wanted to stay with him and flirt quietly in the absence of their bosses.

"Do I have something on my face?" Law asked after a long moment of silence.

"No," She replied as she leaned on the table and laid her head on her palms. "Why?"

"Because you keep looking at me," He groaned before taking a sip of wine. "And it becomes irritating."

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." She said as she picked up the glass in front of her.

"I advise you not to do it." He warned her.

"Do what? Look at you?"

"Don't mix alcohol and opiates."

"Don't worry doctor," She reassured him before drinking half the glass. "I'm an old girl."

"You are a suicidal." Law pointed out, arching an eyebrow.

"I'm not going to die because I have a charming doctor in front of me." She sneered before pursing her lips.

"Don't count on me to save you." He taunted as a broad smile appeared on his face.

"What coldness!"

"I'm still waiting for your answer, why do you keep looking at me?" He asked with a high tone.

"Because I like you," Nami declared with a seductive voice. "You are my kind of guy."

"I'm sorry to tell you, but I'm not attracted to heroin addicted women," He informed her after a moment of reflection. "Despite that, you are very sexy."

"I don't understand!" She exclaimed, frowning in confusion. "Are you rejecting me or charming me?"

"I'm just someone outspoken."

"That's what I see, and I think it's a good thing." She said before standing up.

Nami started going around the table until she reached the man, she leaned over and pressed her mouth to his ear, she could smell her scent mixed with the smell of the disinfectant, it further confirmed that he was a doctor, Law tensed in his place, which made the red-haired woman smile, because she had an effect on him.

"It means I still have a chance to have you." She whispered softly, causing goosebumps in the doctor.

And before standing up, she kissed the man's cheek.

"Hatchi!" She called as she headed for the exit, it was time for her to leave because she wanted to cause more effect in the black haired man.

"What do you want Nami?" Hatchi replied, running towards her.

"Tell the boss that I'm gone," She said, not even bothering to turn to her interlocutor. "I'm very tired."

"But Nami, the meeting is not over yet." He pointed out.

"Goodbye." She shouted, gesturing with her right arm.

Law sat motionless, he didn't understand what had just happened, he had already dealt with daring women who wanted him at all costs, but none of them had used such an innocent gesture to attract him , did the redhead think herself in primary school to kiss a man on the cheek?

The dark haired man started to smile because he thought his stay at East Blue wasn't going to be boring because of the woman.


	2. Desire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter, I hope you like it.

In a sumptuous hotel suite, three men were chatting about their previous meeting, Doflamingo was sitting on the armchair with one leg over the other, while his two subordinates was sitting on the sofa to his left, Diamante was leaning on the backrest with his elbows and Law had his feet on the coffee table.

The thoughts of the black haired man were all about the woman he had met, despite being a drug addict, she was beautiful physically and mentally strong, he didn't understand, why a little attraction had affected him so much, usually doesn't give in easily to sexual desires, but this time he only had one thing in mind, and it was explicit fantasies about the redhead.

"You are silent Law," Doflamingo pointed out, bringing him out of his thoughts. "Surely you have a few things in mind."

"I was just wondering, why didn't you negotiate well?" The black haired man lied about the reason for his calm. "You could have lowered the price even more."

"I see that nothing escapes you," The blond sneered as he adjusted his glasses. "I also feel that you understand why I did that."

"Even an idiot would have understood that you wanted them to believe that they won," Law laughed after his stoic expression turned into a mocking smile. "Your goal is not a new brand of cocaine that monopolizes the market, your real goal is Est Blue."

"I'm amazed!" Diamente commented, clapping his hands together. "Doffy had purposely not told you, he wanted to see if you understand the situation on your own."

"And as expected, he understood everything." The blond added.

"It wasn't difficult to understand," Law commented in an annoyed tone, he didn't understand how it was a feat to understand that a power-hungry man like Doflamingo coveted East Blue. "And now, tell me what you are going to do?"

"All I can tell you right now, is that I'm going to erase Arlong from the world map," Doflamingo explained. "East Blue is a very rich area, it's a waste to leave it in the hands of such an idiot."

"In addition by expanding our territory, we will gain strength." Diamante said with a triumphant smile.

"Not to mention that Arlong doesn't have many allies," Doflamingo noticed. "What makes things easier for me, I will crush him without any problem."

"It's true that Arlong seems to be easy prey, but never underestimate an enemy," Law advised, getting up. "I'm going to my room."

"Good night." The two men said in unison as Law left.

The dark haired man opened the door and went out, then, he started to go to his room which was on the lower floor, he went down using the stairs because he thought it was stupid to use the elevator because of a floor, when he got to his destination, Law started rummaging through his pockets looking for his magnetic card, but he didn't find it, that's why, he had to go down to the reception to look for another one.

The red-haired woman woke up with a start, someone knocked on his door as if the hotel was burning or the room had burst, because of that person, her heart almost stopped beating, she knew very well who it was.

Nami picked up her phone from the nightstand and unlocked it, she noticed several calls in the absence of Arlong and the idiot who kept knocking on the door, she wondered how the other hotel guests didn't complain about the din, then she remembered that the whole floor was rented by Arlong.

It was barely 8 a.m., she wondered why she was asked so early in the morning, besides, everyone knew she wasn't a morning person.

The red-haired woman slowly slid out of the bed and moved towards the wardrobe, she wanted to piss off the man at her door even more by letting him wait, she began to search for her dressing gown, because she didn't want to show off with her nightgown that barely covered her chest and thighs.

When she found what she was looking for, she covered her body and fastened the belt around her waist, and finally she decided to go open the door.

"Are you deaf or what?" He growled when he saw her. "I've been knocking for an hour."

Nami sighed and rolled her eyes, she hated Kuroobi more than anything in the world, since joining the Arlong's group, the man had always doubted her confidence and he did not hide that he despised her, he was very tall like the majority of Arlong's men and very strong, he wore a dark blue karate uniform and a black belt all the time, apparently, he was a martial art expert, but what characterizes him and what Nami hated even more in his cheesy look, it was his hair, he had long black hair tied in a straight ponytail and two small quilts over his forehead.

"As I see, you have never been taught courtesy," She hissed in irritation. "What do you want?"

"Arlong is looking for you," He replied with narrowed eyes. "He is waiting for you in his room."

"Tell him I'm coming." She said, preparing to close the door.

"Hurry up," He groaned, stopping the door with his hand. "He has waited long enough for you."

"Apparently you also haven't learned good manners," She commented sarcastically. "I'm going to get ready."

"I've been taught enough to be able to work with snakes like you," he taunted, leaning forward so that his face was close to that of the redhead. "And I also know how to cut their heads off as soon as they make a mistake."

"Do you remember what I tell you every time?" She asked as a sly smile appeared on her face. "I'm looking forward to the day when I put a bullet between your eyes."

"And like every time, I tell you that it is I who will put a bullet between your eyes first," He retorted as he straightened up. "Don't be late."

As soon as he removed his hand from the door, Nami closed it quickly, she despised Kuroobi so much, for her, having a chat with him was like swimming in the sewers with rats, because of him, she didn't have an easy life, he watched her all the time and every time she made a mistake, he denounced her, besides, she wasn't really loyal to Arlong and she did a lot of things behind his back, but the reason she hated Kuroobi was because he didn't want to kick her out of the gang, he wanted to see her dead, that's why, she had sworn to kill him with her own hands and like that, she would win the war.

The red-haired woman rushed to the bathroom and took a long bath completely forgetting that someone was waiting for her, then she put on high waisted skinny jeans and a white v-neck tank top which left a lot of her cleavage exposed.

When she looked in the mirror, she liked her appearance and she would have liked to go out like that, but because of the visible bite marks and the tattoo on her left arm, she couldn't, so to hide everything, she had put on a denim blouse without buttoning it, then she put on white sandals and picked up her things, putting them in a large handbag.

Nami walked slowly through the hotel corridor, she didn't want to arrive quickly at her destination because she knew that Arlong was going to lecture her because of her delay.

When she got to her boss's room, Nami greeted the two bodyguards who were watching the entrance with a smile then she knocked, in less than a second, the door was opened by Kuroobi who looked at her with narrowed eyes, she didn't calculate him and exceeded him, as she entered the living room of the suite, she found Arlong sitting at the dining table which was stocked with food.

"I came at the right time, I didn't have breakfast." The redhead rejoiced as she sat down in front of her boss.

"Good morning too Nami," Arlong saluted sarcastically. "I've been waiting for you for a while."

"My head is going to explode,can you pass me the coffee?" She asked as she spread a piece of toast with the jam, although he started to get angry, Arlong passed her the coffee pitcher. "Thank you."

"Focus with me," He growled before taking a bite of his salad. "I hope you haven't forgotten your mission today."

"Don't worry, you want me to prepare the lab before dear Doflamingo's visit."She supposed, arching an eyebrow.

"I like it when you understand me without saying a word," He said with a mischievous smile. "By the way, guess who stays in the same hotel as us."

"Doflamingo and his men." She replied quickly.

"How did you find out? You didn't stay until the end of the meeting yesterday." He questioned her with confusion.

"Because this is the most luxurious hotel in Loguetown." She lied after swallowing a ball, she couldn't tell him that she discovered it after stealing Law's magnetic card.

"This is what I like about you, you are very intelligent," He flattered her before pushing his famous laugh. "But it scares me at the same time, I fear that you will turn against me."

"It makes me blush," She smiled before getting up. "I'm going now, don't forget to call me when you leave for the lab."

"Okay, do your best to hide the imperfections," He said, pointing his index finger at her. "They shouldn't notice our little traffic and in addition you guaranteed them very good quality."

"Don't worry," she reassured him with a wink. "See you later."

Later in the afternoon, Doflamingo and his companions visited the laboratory, then Arlong invited them to have a drink in his office, Law had pretended to take the air so that he didn't participate in the meeting which was useless to him.

"So you live in another city," Doflamingo supposed as he sat in the other side of the desk across from Arlong.

"I am a man who doesn't take his place," The man with sharp teeth explained, smiling at his interlocutor. "But I like the province, that's why I built my home in a small village far from the world."

"It must be a splendid village." Diamente commented who was sitting next to the blond.

"Yes, by the way it is the native village of Nami," Arlong informed, the redhead had almost choked on her drink while standing to the left of her boss, each time she remembered her village, she was anxious. "If you are free, you are invited to my home."

"It will be a pleasure." Doflamingo accepted, crossing his two legs.

Nami gnashed her teeth as she clenched her right fist, she hated it when Arlong took Mafia leaders to her village, it was very dangerous especially for her family.

"I'm going to get some air." She said as she rushed to the door.

Nami ran down the hall, she had to get away from her boss and his guests because she could do anything, she was upset, that's why she needed to calm down.

"Damn shit." She yelled after crossing the exit.

"What's the matter?" Law exclaimed as he was leaning against the wall, his phone in his ear, as soon as he spotted the woman, he frowned and resumed his phone call. "Look, I'll call you back later."

"Who was? I hope it's not a woman?" She asked in a panicked tone completely forgetting the story of Arlong's invitation, she really hated being attracted to committed men, because she had already passed on this kind of situation in the past.

"It's none of your business," He growled, hiding his phone in his pocket. "Why are you screaming like crazy?"

"Me," she said with a confused look as she approached him. "But I wasn't screaming."

"Okay I understand, she must be having a craving." He thought aloud.

"What are you mumbling?"

"I said you are having a craving." He repeated, emphasizing craving.

"I don't have a craving," She explained before giving him a seductive look. "But if you want to give me a consultation, I won't say no doctor."

"I'm not going to do anything, you just have to prick yourself and the case will be settled." He advised with an indifferent tone.

"I have a much better idea," She said, clapping her hands. "I'm sure I will feel much better if you make me cum."

"Not even in dreams," Law hissed with a sly smile, he was thinking it was a good idea in his mind. "I already told you that you're not my type of woman."

"How cold," She sulked as she began to circle with her finger on the man's chest. "It is said that in bed cold men of nature are very wild, I am sure that you will make me climb to the seventh heaven."

"You're too direct a woman." He pointed out before his phone rang.

"Don't tell me she called you back," She groaned as she tried to read the name of the caller, her eyes became saucers when she got it right. "Corazon, but you are so in love."

"Stop yelling," He ordered after refusing the call. "I wasn't wrong, you're really crazy."

"Why ? Why?" Nami wondered gently, turning her back on him. "Why are handsome and sexy guys always in a relationship?"

"My god." He prayed as he massaged his temples.

"Damn, I liked him a lot," She said to herself. "I would have liked to go out with him but he is already taken, it is true that I am a thief but not a thief of a man."

"Another flaw to put on the list," He thought. "I better watch my pockets."

"I'm sure she's ugly." She smiled hesitantly, trying to cheer up herself.

"It wasn't a woman and I'm not in a relationship!" He shouted, not even knowing why he was justifying himself.

"So what do you call him Corazon for?" She asked before she turned to him at lightning speed with big eyes. "Don't tell me you're gay?"

"No, I'm not," He replied as a tick appeared on his forehead. "He is a friend of mine and everyone calls him that."

"I'm relieved." She sighed, jumping on him hugging him.

"Stop it right away." He growled, trying to push her away.

"I don't want to, I so much feel good."

"Me NO!"

"Don't lie."

"If someone sees us, they will misunderstand the situation."

"So you don't mind that we do it in secret?" She questioned him, letting go of him.

"That's not what I meant." He said annoyingly.

"It excites me to do things in secret," She purred before biting her lip. "I love being afraid of being caught."

"You're really a hopeless case." He said with a frown.

"Ok I understand, so see you tonight." She whispered, winking at him, then she moved closer to his face and touched his lips with hers in a little kiss, before starting to head towards the entrance of the building.

As Nami wandered the factory corridors, her brain was planning her evening with the dark doctor, she had sworn she was going to sleep with him as soon as possible, because not only was she lacking in sexual intercourse, but also the man on whom she set her sights was on a business trip, which meant that he was soon to return home.

The redhead had been in heat for some time, she was just waiting to be attracted by someone, because she wasn't the type to just satisfy her libido, she was demanding and she didn't sleep with just anyone, she loved a special type of man, and Law was one of them, he had dark hair and tanned skin, and what drew her to him was his cold, piercing gaze, especially with the shadows under the eyes which accentuated the golden color, she wondered how he was going to look at her during the sexual act.

Nami's face turned red as she imagined Law naked with her in bed, she wondered if she was going to have the fuck of her life with him because he knew very well the human anatomy, since he was a doctor, the redhead arched an eyebrow when she realized that she had never had sex with a doctor, it was a new experience for her and she wasn't going to miss it, she smiled with herself as she takes the magnetic card of Law's room out of her pocket, she was going to surprise him at night.

* * *

Law didn't understand what the redhead had in mind, Did she just give him an appointment or did she talk that they were going to meet again when Doflamingo and Arlong meet? Nami was a very stubborn woman, apparently she's the kind of person when they want something, they do their best to have it, although he liked her, he wasn't going to make it easy for her.

It had been less than twenty-four hours since he had met her, but since then, the crazy woman has haunted her mind, Nami was inexplicably drawn to him and she had candidly declared that she wanted to sleep with him, only an idiot would refuse such an invitation, despite being a drug addict, the redhead was very attractive and she was really spoiled by nature, her body was remarkably sexy, besides, it's not like they were going to have a lasting relationship, their relationship would only be limited to bed since there was just a sexual attraction between them.

As he waited for his boss, Law kept thinking about the red-haired woman, he didn't know why, but he had a strong apprehension towards her, he was sure he was going to have problems because of her, he wasn't fooled by Nami's mask, he was sure she was dangerous, especially since she was one of Arlong's officers, because to get that job you had to sell your soul to the devil.

Law got out of his thoughts when he noticed the bodyguards that started to come out, they were followed by Doflamingo and Diamente, a black limousine soon parked in front of them, that's why Law rushed to the car, he got in and sat in the back seat opposite his boss.

"There you are," His boss said as he crossed his long legs. "Why did you not accompany us during the visit?"

"I don't see the point in participating in your comedy," Law replied nonchalantly. "Besides, I don't like seeing Arlong's face."

"Who would want to see this ugliness?" Diamente commented with a big smile that even his wisdom teeth were apparent.

"We are not here to talk about the man's distorted face," Doflamingo remarked as he pulled a file out of his briefcase and gave it to the man in front of him. "It is time for you to discover the mission that you must accomplish."

"I have an idea of what to do, I'm not stupid." He pointed out before starting to leaf through the file, he frowned when he saw the photos of the targets he had to shoot.

"These are the three main officers of Arlong, each one of them has a very important role in the gang, to suppress them will weaken Arlong," The man with the blond hair explained. "You will find in this file all the information which concerns them."

"Why is Arlong not on the list?" Law asked as he read the file of the most interesting person from his targets. "I thought it was my role to kill him."

"We're going to play with him a bit before we get rid of him." Diamente informed him sarcastically, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I see you found your first target," Doflamingo remarked as he looked at the file the dark haired man was reading. "She is the most dangerous person in the whole gang, that's why I found it wise to get her out of our way as quickly as possible, from your confrontation last night, I'm sure that you would be happy to kill her."

"I'm surprised to see all the exploits this woman has accomplished and how many gangs she has been in," Law commented frankly as he continued to read. "She is truly exceptional."

"Too bad, she is a vixen that accumulates betrayals, otherwise she could have become a member of our family," Doflamingo said before the expression on his face became more serious. "I'm counting on you for this mission and I don't want any body, as if they never existed."

"When do I start to move?" The dark haired man asked, closing the folder he had in his hands.

"We were invited by Arlong to go to his house, apparently he lives in the province, it will be a wonderful place to start to make disappear bodies." The boss answered while the man in front nodded.


	3. Enemy or Ally

Law was leaning on the bar as he sipped his chilled whiskey with his right hand while the other was holding the file that Doflamingo gave him a few hours earlier, a priori, the mission was easy because he just had to kill three people, but he wasn't one to underestimate his opponents, in addition, he was dealing with crime professionals and each of them had a very big role in the health of the organization, by killing them, they would deprive Arlong of much of his strength.

First on the list was Kuroobi, apparently he is a childhood friend of Arlong and his right arm, his main function is to guarantee the safety of his boss, which is why he is always by his side, he was also responsible for collecting the monthly tax that Arlong had imposed on each merchant who wanted to continue working, Law didn't like this man because he was the kind of person who looked for faults to be able to open fire, from the look he cast, he had a strong superiority complex and he never let his guard down, Law loved to destroy men who thought they were invincible, it was a pleasure for him to plunge them into despair.

The surgeon's number two target was a man named Smack, Law had never seen him because Arlong's second right hand hadn't accompanied his boss to Logtown due to another mission, according to his photo, Smack had an inhuman appearance like the majority of the men of his gang, what characterized him most was his bluish skin and thick red lips, his work is of great importance, because he is responsible for the gang's external relations, he is the one who makes contact with other gangs.

Last on the list was Nami the cat burglar, Law was shocked to see the number of gangs she had joined before she ended up with Arlong, she was a specialist in theft and scam from a young age, she grew up in the criminal world which led to drug problems, she started working for Arlong to pay off the debt she owed him after stealing him with her boyfriend who ran away leaving her alone, and after she paid her bill, she stayed in the gang, Law was sure that she wasn't welcome among Arlong's men and that she was under constant surveillance since she was a professional traitor.

The surgeon of death was heartbroken thinking that he should kill the red-haired woman, first, he didn't like killing women, because for him, they were weak creatures, second, he had pity for her, especially after reading her file, she lost her mother at a young age, which is why she had to fight to survive in a world that has no mercy, in addition, his story reminded him of his, because he too was a survivor and just like her, he had sold his soul to the devil to continue living.

Law folded the folder he had in his hand before putting it in his coat pocket, then he heaved a long sigh as he got up from his seat, it was almost midnight, that's why, it was time for him to go and rest in his room, the next morning, they were going to Arlong's house which was in a remote village, in addition, they would go by car which was tiring physically and mentally too, since he also had to plan his movements because as soon as they arrived at their destination, he was going to start his mission.

In the elevator, the dark haired man thought of Nami who had been missing all day, he had waited for her to try to approach him since she had insinuated to see him in the evening, but no, she wasn't even present with Arlong at dinner, it was as if she avoided him, Law figured that maybe the woman's brain had started to work and she realized that she was unlucky with him, he smiled when he realized he was lying to himself because he wasn't the type of man to refuse a pretty girl.

The bing signaling the requested floor brought him out of his mind, and after the elevator door opened, Law walked slowly to his room, and when he got there he started rummaging through his pockets for the magnetic card, he was afraid he had lost it like last night and go to reception to ask them for another one, he was relieved when he found it in his pants pocket, he wasted no time in unlocking the door and getting inside, he inserted the magnetic card in the switch to activate the electricity in the room, and as soon as the light was on, he was surprised to see a person lying on the bed smiling at him suggestively.

Nami wore a long white open jacket which showed that she wore underneath only lace underwear of the same color, Law had noticed that the bed was completely wrinkled which meant that she had been waiting for him for a few hours, he didn't know what to do or what to say, he just sat in his place looking at the open-mouthed woman.

After the long look, Nami got up and started moving towards him slowly as she swung her hips, and when she stood in front of him, she took his collar with both hands to pull his face down.

"You made me wait long enough." She whispered before capturing his lips in a hungry kiss.

At first Law didn't know what to do, but when he felt Nami's tongue slide into his mouth, he groaned and responded to the kiss by wrapping his tongue with that of the woman as he hugged her with his arms, he could feel his crotch starting to harden which meant he was no longer thinking about the situation, he was going to fuck the woman here and now.

When they finally broke the kiss for air, the redhead let go of Law's collar, then she guided him to the bed and pushed him.

"I see that you like to control." Law commented as she climbed above him.

"Yes, I like that, do you like that I control?" Nami asked before taking off her jacket and throwing it on the floor.

"Of course not." He replied as he looked at the woman's body, she was as expected very sexy and he especially liked the generous breast she had, but while he was inspecting her, he noticed the arms she hid under the sleeves, she had bruises and several marks of biting due to her drug addiction, Law frowned when he noticed something else, she had the Arlong gang tattoo in her left arm, which brought him to his senses for a short while, he was going to sleep with a woman he was going to kill soon.

In a quick movement, Law swapped position with Nami, putting himself above her, then he sealed his lips on hers and his right hand grabbed a breast, in response, she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around him while rubbing her hips against his, Law's lips dragged up to her ear where he started biting and licking her lobe, she moaned loudly as her excitement increased.

Law's tongue went down to the breast he was massaging with his hand, he exposed the nipple which was hidden under the white lace, and without further ado, he began to suck the nipple while biting it, Nami squirmed against him and pulled him by the hair while gasping, he liked her reaction, that's why he wasted no time in treating her other breast the same way to make her moan even more.

Law started rubbing his swollen member with excitement on Nami as it itched, which caused her a series of purring and she spread her legs to allow him to access her private part, which he didn't refuse of course, Law felt that the woman wanted to be penetrated as quickly as possible, but unfortunately for her, he was someone who liked to take his time, and he was going to make her suffer as long as possible because he liked to hear her moan for him.

The black haired man straightened up on his knees to be able to contemplate the woman who was bending under him, Nami had a red tinted face and misty eyes of lust, he smiled devilishly as he slipped his hand under her panty to caress her lower lips, which made her moan loudly and almost scream, he smothered her with a kiss while he entered her with his middle finger, he felt her move to allow him to go deeper inside.

"Fuck." Nami shouted when they parted to get some fresh air.

"Save that for later my pretty one." He whispered before starting to take off his coat, but when he was going to throw it away, the folder that was in his pocket fell and its contents scattered on the bed next to the woman.

Nami looked suspiciously at the photos she could see, she could recognize herself on one of them, that's why, she pushed Law aside so that she could sit up, she started inspecting the files.

The surgeon of death did not know how he was going to explain to the woman why he had such a file, he felt stupid because he realized that he had lowered his guard with her, and it was too late for such a deduction.

Nami read the file sheet by sheet, and when she finished, she adjusted her appearance by hiding her exposed breasts under her bra and she ran her fingers through her long tousled hair, then she turned to him, sending him a questioning look.

"What is that?" She asked, pointing her finger at the file. "Why did you research us?"

"It doesn't concern you." Law replied dryly.

"How does it not concern me?" She shouted, hitting her fist on the scattered leaves. "I'm the main person concerned, your file is full of extremely secret information about me."

"As a precaution, as you know, in our world, you have to know where to set foot." He explained calmly as he got ready to pick up the file.

"You expect me to believe these nonsense," She said before stopping the man's action by grabbing his hand. "If it was true what you say, you would have researched the whole gang and Arlong first, not just the three of us."

"You are the only ones who aroused my curiosity." He lied, looking at the woman defiantly.

"Curious about what?"

"I wanted to learn more about the woman who desperately wants me to fuck her," He replied, bringing his face closer to hers until their noses collided. "And the man with deadly energy and the one with unusually large lips."

"You haven't even met Smack," She pointed out with a frown. "How could he arouse your curiosity?"

"Nami-ya, don't stick your pretty nose in other people's affairs." He groaned, snatching his hand caught by the woman.

"I have a bad feeling." Nami said as she pulled away from him out of bed, then picked up her jacket and put it on.

"What is it?"

"I feel like you're more dangerous than I thought, and I think I need to report to Arlong." She explained, looking at him suspiciously.

"What keeps me from putting you in silence?" Law asked with a sly smile.

"Maybe this." She replied, taking a small pistol out of her jacket pocket and pointing it at Law.

"The cat finally shows its claws." He laughs before starting to search the file.

"Will you tell me your true intentions now !"

"That's what I was looking for," Law said to himself ignoring the woman who pointed a pistol at him. "Nojiko, a charming young woman who lives in a small house in the middle of a tangerine field."

"What… .. what?" Nami stuttered, understanding the message Law wanted to tell her.

"You don't think poor Nojiko should pay for her little sister's actions," He threatened darkly. "The poor woman has suffered enough because of you."

"What do you want from me?" She asked trying to have a compromise.

"All I want from you is to keep your mouth sewn on what just happened," He started before pointing his finger at her gun. "And I don't like having a gun pointed at me."

"Shit," She said after lowering her gun. "I want you to be frank with me."

"All I can tell you is that if you stay quiet I guarantee that nothing will happen to you." He advised her after thinking for a while, he had pity for her, that's why, he was going to spare her.

"So it's really dangerous," Nami deduced with a worried expression on her face. "Please tell me what's going on and I assure you it will stay between us."

"You want me to trust a woman who betrayed a lot of people," He scoffed, showing the file in his hands. "I'm not stupid Nami-ya."

"I'm not looking for your trust and I didn't say that I am a saint, apparently you know me very well now," She tried to defend herself. "Everything I've done so far was to survive."

"I am aware of this detail." He confirmed.

"Now, I don't know why, but my survival instinct has just started," Nami whispered before sighing. "Is my life in danger?"

"Yes," He replied quickly. "To be frank with you, in a while, the Arlong gang will be a thing of the past."

"I understand now," She nodded, trembling. "Are you going to kill me?"

"I don't know why, but I'm not going to do it." Law admitted frankly.

"So what's going to happen to me?"

"I'll think about it," He said before his facial expression became more serious. "I will not kill you on one condition, you must be loyal to me, otherwise poor Nojiko will pay the bill for you."

"Okay." She nodded after swallowing a lump in her throat, Law really scared her by threatening to touch her sister.

"And now do you want us to pick up where we left off?" He asked suggestively, looking at her up and down.

"Of course not, I don't want to sleep with you anymore." Nami growled as she buttoned her jacket.

"Too bad."

"And for your information, I also have a condition." Nami sniffed.

"I don't think you're in a position to negotiate." The black haired man remarked before giggling.

"I know," She admitted with disappointment. "Maybe I better call it a favor."

"Yes, it's better," He agreed before raising an eyebrow. "And what is this favor that you ask me?"

"I want to kill Kuroobi." She said hatefully.

"How brave you are," Law laughed as he stood up, then moved closer to the woman. "Nami-ya, that man is really very strong and he never lets his guard down, even I wonder how should I kill him."

"You forget an essential point, I'm also an Arlong officer," Nami pointed out as she smiled innocently at him. "In addition, I know Kuroobi very well and I know the perfect time to shoot him."

"I see you've been planning this murder for a long time." He deduced aloud.

"You can say that," She said as she started to head for the door. "We'll talk about it another time."

Law didn't even have time to answer that Nami had already left his room, so he started to think about the current situation, he had just leaked information about his mission to the most unfaithful woman in the world and she became his alleged ally, despite threatening to harm her sister, he couldn't expect her not to tell Arlong everything, in addition, even if she was going to be loyal to him, how was he going to make sure Doflamingo didn't realize he hadn't killed her, he couldn't let her go because she would automatically join another gang, he had to put her under his supervision.

As he sat on the bed, Law looked at his crotch and he remembered that he had missed a fuck.


	4. Insomnia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I try to update quickly because I have a lot of free time, for the story, I decided to go slowly.  
> Tell me what you think in a comment, it will make me very happy and a big thank you for those who react.  
> Enjoy.

All night, Nami wanted to clear her mind, but it was difficult to do because she kept thinking about new events that she will face in the future, she hated being threatened especially when someone used her sister as a weak point, every time it happened to her in the past, she did what she was asked to do without problem until she found a way to counterattack, and that was what she was going to do with Law, she was going to be patient with him for a while and look for his weak spot so she could get rid of him.

Nami wasn't afraid to die, for her death is an acquaintance whom she had known since a young age, however, she was afraid of seeing the people she loved dying, because she had already experienced the pain of the loss, her sister was all she had left, that's why, she will do anything to protect her, and although she and Nojiko no longer talk to each other because of the way of life Nami lived, she was the only person in the world who loved her and her only family.

It had been a while since Nami wanted to leave Arlong's gang, but she couldn't leave because of threats from her boss, in the beginning, she joined the gang to pay her debts, she and her ex-boyfriend who was a drug dealer had stolen a lot of drugs, the bastard fled leaving her to face Arlong's men all alone, that's why, she had to make a deal with them otherwise they would kill her or worse, hurt her sister, since then, she hasn't been able to escape because Arlong used the same method used by Law in threatening to kill Nojiko.

The eradication of Arlong's gang was like a gift from heaven for her, however, like every time, she couldn't have a happy ending, she had fallen into the hands of another cruel being who had no mercy, based on the research she had done on him, Law was the leader of the Heart gang and he works with the Donquixote family because he was a member before having his own gang, he is better known as the surgeon of death, his nickname was given to him because he is known in organ sales and in the practice of underground medicine, his favorite passion is to experiment on humans by cutting their bodies, whether alive or dead, she was silly to throw herself on the black haired man thinking it was just rumors about him, to face such a monster was an impossible mission, despite this, Nami didn't give up hope, because she knew that everyone had a weak point.

The red-haired woman was sick of staring at the ceiling, so she pulled the blanket aside and got out of bed, the sun had already risen, so she had lost hope of sleeping, in addition, she had a lot of questions in mind and she had to have answers urgently before returning to Cocoyashi, quickly, she put her white jacket over her nightgown and put on her sneakers, then she started walking towards the only person who could give her answers.

When she arrived at her destination, Nami looked left and right to make sure no one had seen her, then she opened the door and entered the room with slow steps so as not to make noise, she noticed that the man was sleeping deeply on the right side of the bed as she slowly approached him, and the moment she stopped, she jumped when Law opened his eyes as he quickly pulled out a pistol hidden under his pillow.

"Relax, it's me." She tried to calm him down as she raised her hands in the air.

"You are the one I should be most wary of," Law grunted, putting the gun back in its hiding place. "What do you still want from me? I thought you didn't want to sleep with me, unless you changed your mind."

"I'm not here to sleep with you," Nami defended herself angrily. "I couldn't close my eyes all night, I need to know what's going to happen to me and what you plan to do with me."

"Can't this discussion be postponed because if you haven't noticed, I'm in bed," He said before yawning. "And since this is the second time you've done it, can I ask you how did you get into my room?"

"I stole your magnetic card during our first meeting." She replied with a neutral tone, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Hello confidence." He commented as a tick appeared on his forehead.

"Are you going to tell me what I want now?"

"I see I don't have a chance to go back to sleep," He sighed, getting out of bed, he was just dressed in boxer short which made Nami uncomfortable. "Can I at least wash my face?"

She nodded in response because she had no voice after seeing Law's muscular body, memories of what happened a few hours ago came back to her mind, the warmth and excitement she felt when she almost made love with the death surgeon, she remembered he had lick and suck her breasts with his mouth, he had penetrated her with his finger, she hoped to see the file after she finished the act with the man, but when she remembered how bad he was, she sniffed and pushed all her thoughts away.

"I would like to have a coffee," Law said as he sat down on the bed, bringing the woman out of her reverie. "But before that I have to get rid of you."

"So tell me what I want to know."

"All I can tell you is that I'm going to save your little ass and hide you until things calm down." He replied, smiling sideways.

"To hide me!" She exclaimed with a crumpled brow. "Where are you going to take me At Doflamingo?"

"Of course not." He groaned before taking a moment to think about his next words, he didn't know if it was wise to give information to the woman.

"What do you mean?" Nami became impatient with irritation.

"Because Doflamingo is the one who wants to send you by express to the other world." He informed her of the truth, because in order to be able to tame her, it was necessary to let her know better what danger she was exposed to.

"Why?"

"There are many reasons, for example by taking a look at your file you will find a long list," He pointed out, pointing to the file on the bedside table. "You're one of Arlong's officers, for Doflamingo, you're a nuisance like everyone in your gang."

"So where am I going to go?" She asked while sitting on the bed next to him, she started to panic, that's why, her feet could no longer carry her.

"The only solution is to take you at my home, at least my men will keep an eye on you." He hissed before looking at her with a deep frown. "I hope you're not going to run away, you know, for the sake of dear Nojiko."

"So I'm going to be your prisoner." She pointed out with disappointment.

"You must be grateful, if you haven't noticed, I'm saving your miserable life," Law sneered. "In addition, I will keep you until I finish my business with Doflamingo."

"You are an angel sent from heaven." She mocked before snapping her fingers. "But there's one thing I don't understand, why don't you kill me like your boss ask? Why let me live? Honestly, I don't think you are a saint."

"I don't know that either," He said with narrowed eyes. "Maybe because I don't kill women, besides, you're a victim of society and you lived a shitty life."

"And you take yourself for a super hero who will get me out of my shitty life." She laughed, stifling his laughter with his hand.

"You remind me of someone," He growled with an exasperated sigh. "You are a survivor like this person."

"I wonder who that person is?"

"I think I told you what you wanted to know," He interrupted, ignoring her remark. "Are you going to let me prepare myself for the hard day ahead?"

Nami didn't answer her, she got up and went to her room, because her head was going to explode because of all the thoughts that were spinning in her mind, it wasn't like this kind of situation was new to her, she had been in the dirty environment since childhood and was used to danger, but this time, she felt surrounded on all sides and she had no escape, Arlong's gang was going to be exterminated, Doflamingo wanted her dead, Law was going to save her for whatever reason, she felt a lump growing in her throat when she thought of the surgeon of death, he was the main reason for her anxiety, because according to her experience, no one does anyone service for free.

She flicked her tongue as she glanced at the time, it was almost 7 a.m., she better get ready for the day, and after a quick shower, she curled up with a white hotel towel and headed for the closet, she was in no mood to choose an outfit, which is why she put on the first clothes she saw, jeans and a black long-sleeved shirt.

The redhead started pacing in her room, she was very restless and she didn't want to spend her whole day in this state, she didn't want Arlong to notice her and he will become suspicious, in addition, she was going back to her hometown, normally just thinking about it would relieve her, but on the contrary, she became more stressed thinking of the guests that they were going to accompany them and the poor village which was once prosperous is invaded by more and more mafia.

Nami breathed out a breath of air from her nose as she rummaged through her bag, when she felt like that, there was only one thing that could calm her down, she smiled when she took out the equipment she needed, without further ado, she rolled up her left sleeve and wrapped the plastic tourniquet around her arm, she started to eagerly looking for a vein and when she found one, she quickly pricked herself and lay on her back as she relished the effect of the heroin that entered her, forgetting her thoughts and worries.

The red-haired woman didn't know for how long she had been in the same position admiring the masterfully sculpted ceiling, she took note in her head to research the artist who accomplished this wonderful work because she thought it would be great to live in a room decorated in the same way, it's been a long time since she's been interested in art and she was an artist herself, she mostly liked drawing maps, but it's been a long time since she touched a brush, not only did she no longer have inspiration but she could no longer feel calm while drawing.

Nami heard someone knock on her door, and by the way, she knew who it was, when she got up she swore a curse, remembering that she hadn't packed her bags yet, that's why, she started to run left and right, picking up her scattered stuff, Kuroobi got impatient because he was going to literally destroy the door, which made the girl take a lot more time just to piss him off, she even put on makeup.

"Are you deaf?" He growled when she opened the door.

"I don't understand why you are the one who is always responsible for calling me?" She wondered as she rolled her suitcase out of the room. "I thought you were an Arlong officer, not just a stooge."

"Because I do not tolerate your disrespect and I am the only one who has enough patience to be able to support you," He shouted, grinding his teeth. "Hurry up Arlong is waiting for you in the car."

"I didn't even eat breakfast." She complained, following the man who started to leave.

"It's not my problem," Kuroobi sneered, looking at her over his shoulder. "Arlong told us to be ready early in the morning, but you're always late."

"Fuck you." Nami hissed as she passed the man quickly, putting an end to their unnecessary conversation, she stopped in front of the elevator and pressed the button a dozen times, luckily the door soon opened, she entered and pressed the door closing button, so that Kuroobi doesn't get on the elevator with her.

As soon as she arrived on the ground floor, she rushed to the restaurant to eat something quickly, she wasn't going to have an empty stomach on a six hour trip by car, in five minutes, she swallowed a cheese sandwich and a cup of coffee, and before leaving, she gave her room key to the reception, then she went to the black limousine parked in front of the door, the driver quickly put her suitcase in the trunk as she got into the car.

"You have finally done us the honor of joining us." Arlong growled, staring at the woman who was sitting in front of him.

"I know I screwed up, no need to say it." Nami said as the car started to roll.

"The problem is, you humiliated me in front of my guests." He added as his frown deepened.

"The guests who want to kill you." She muttered between her teeth.

"What are you saying?"

"I said I didn't do it on purpose." She lied, glancing at the time, she was shocked to find that it was quarter to ten, she had spent around two hours daydreaming after taking drugs without feeling it.

"You're irretrievable," Arlong groaned after grinding his sharp teeth. "Expect to have a terrible punishment after the departure of our guests."

"If you're still alive to do it." She thought as she unlocked her phone to connect ignoring her boss who was still staring at her with her piercing gaze.

After she spent a while surfing the net, Nami's eyes started to hurt because of her lack of sleep, so she put her phone back in her purse and decided to sleep a little, the journey was long and there were at least five hours of driving left, that's why, she better rest during this time, and like that, she would avoid talking to her boss, because she could no longer behave with him, as before she knew of Doflamingo's intentions.

The red-haired woman had opened her eyes when she heard her boss tell her that they had arrived, she groaned and stretched her arms before glancing out the window, according to the tree track in which the motorcade was driving, they were soon to arrive at Arlong castle, so she took out her mirror and her makeup bag because she was sure that her face was catastrophic because of the uncomfortable nap she had just had, she thought she better take advantage of the few minutes before they arrived to treat her appearance.

When the limousine stopped, the driver quickly came to open the door, Nami got out after her boss and followed him as he headed for Doflamingo's car, she sighed in irritation the moment she saw the surgeon of death and what annoyed him the most was that he totally ignored her, he didn't even bother looking at her, she couldn't calm down anymore, to avoid someone noticing her, she apologized and went to her room, she needed to rest and forget everything.


	5. Stupid woman

Two days have passed since the arrival of the Arlong gang and their guests in Cocoyashi, during this time, Law had made sure to ignore Nami, he didn't want anyone to notice their relationship or rather their alliance, besides, he was busy examining the place and making a flawless plan, but the mission proved difficult due to the castle's high security system and the targets were not one to let their guard down.

The surgeon of death was walking in the large garden of Arlong's house, he found himself there because of his insomnia, the calm which surrounded him helped him to think better and the night air refreshed him, he didn't know what time it was, but he was certain that the sun would soon rise, because of this, he began to feel the irritation that swelled in him, because yet another night had passed without having found a plan.

Law was at an impasse, he had no idea how to accomplish his mission and he didn't have the luxury of time to think about it properly, his brain was blocked due to the lack of information and the vigilance of his targets, in addition, he was in enemy territory, so there were several pairs of eyes watching his actions, it is true that for him, killing is an easy thing since it has been his profession for years, but, he didn't like to do his work without calculation, because before taking a step, Law had to know where he was going to put his foot.

After thinking about it, Law thought he might need the help of the red-haired woman, she was a member of the Arlong gang, which meant that she had important information, in addition, Nami had told him that she intended to kill Kuroobi, and if his memory was good, she also said that she knew the perfect moment to shoot him and that she had somehow planned the murder, however, if he is going to involve the woman in his mission, she will want to kill Kuroobi herself, since apparently it is a dream for her.

Unfortunately for Law, the only solution he had left was to use Nami, since he wanted to finish the mission as quickly as possible and go home to take over his business, he didn't have time to waste, in addition, increasing the territory of Doflamingo was not beneficial for his objectives, because he had a goal in mind, bringing down his boss and his ilk was essential for him if he wanted to get into underworld hierarchy.

Law got out of his thoughts when he noticed the light moving on the road to the castle, an instant later, a car parked in front of the entrance, the black haired man couldn't hold his curiosity, so he started walking towards the vehicle, shaving the walls so as not to get noticed, as he approached, he could hear the noise of the two passengers when the doors of the car opened, he recognized Nami's voice and from what he understood from her way of speaking, she was completely drunk, Law had been careful to stay hidden behind the walls while he was spying.

"Make no noise Nami!" Whispered the man who was trying to get the woman out of the car sitting in the passenger seat. "If the boss sees you like this, I'm the one who's going to be in trouble."

"Fuck him," She cursed, pushing him away with her hands. "I want to come back to the party right away."

"It is almost five in the morning, the party is over and everyone has gone home." He tried to resonate her as he drummed the roof of the car with his fingers.

Law moved closer to them so that he could see the action better, and according to a short analysis, Nami was under the influence of drugs, her jaw was tight and her eyes were going out of their sockets, she was making slow gestures with her hands and she was sweating.

"For me the party is not over yet," She sulked as she tried to stare at the man's face. "You're not nice Hatchi."

"I'm the idiot who spends hours dissuading the boss, so that he lets you out," Hatchi reprimanded himself before sighing. "And every time you do this to me."

"You're super mega idiot Hatchi." She shouted, nodding. "Because of you, Johnny didn't invite me to his house."

"Johnny, the guy with the tattoo on his cheek," He said before taking a moment to think. "I now understand why he generously gave you ecstasy."

"Ecstasy, I was sure," Law thought as he frowned. "I screwed up when I told this crazy girl about my mission."

"Arlong is right not to let you go out alone." Hatchi added in a scolding tone.

"I want to have sex!" She screamed.

"Stop screaming," He begged her before resuming the hellish mission to get her out of the car. "I swear you will end up being raped one day."

"If someone rapes me now I wouldn't say no," Nami said slowly, making an effort to get every word out. "But don't bother trying Hatchi, I don't wanna sleep with you."

Law began to feel sorry for the other man, so he decided to help him, besides, he didn't want Nami to get caught in this state, because she could reveal everything she knew about him, the best thing to do was to lock the woman up in her room and keep her sober until he finished his mission.

"Need help." Law proposed when he stopped next to the other man.

"Oh my god," Hatchi jumped up and put his right hand on his heart. "You scared me, man."

"I saw that you are in trouble." the black haired man pointed out.

"Yeah yeah." Hatchi nodded in a panicked voice, still in surprise.

"Let me try." Law asked impatiently, the other man agreed without hesitation because of the scary aura of the surgeon of death, and without delay, he moved to let him pass, Law leaned down until his head was level with the roof of the car, Nami started squinting so she could see better, she hadn't recognized him.

"Trafalgar Law," She smiled after a moment. "You, I want to have sex with you."

"Okay," He said before glancing at the man next to him who had turned red like a tomato, then, his eyes returned to the woman. "I too want to have sex with you."

"Ah !" Hatchi exclaimed, widening his eyes. "But but bbbb."

"But we can't do that here, do you want to go to your room?" He asked, offering his hand.

"It's a good idea." She accepted his hand and got out of the car, then started to pull him towards the castle.

"Trafalgar you do not…." Hatchi called but he stopped when the other man motioned for him to follow them with a nod.

When they got to Nami's room on the second floor, Law pushed the woman who was trying to kiss him forcibly away and he laid her down on the bed, and despite her screaming a series of curses, he ignored her.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to touch her," He said as he walked over to the man who was standing on the doorstep. "It was just a trick to get her out of the car."

"I am reassured." Hatchi smiled after exhaling heavily.

"But I'm not going to leave her like that, I'm a doctor and as far as I can see, this woman is well stocked with drugs and alcohol," Law added with a dark arched eyebrow. "The best thing to do is to keep her under surveillance."

"There's nothing to worry about, it's not the first time for her."

"Despite that, I don't think it's a good idea to leave her alone," Law argued, watching Nami stumble as she walked over to him. "She could get killed."

"Oi," She shouted when she stopped in front of him. "Why are you resisting? The last time you were…."

Law smothered the girl with a kiss because he hadn't found any other way to silence her, she was going to talk about their previous experience in the presence of one of Arlong's men, which meant that she could also talk about how their evening ended, he came back to his mind when she started to suck his tongue powerfully, without delay, he broke away from her.

"Wait for me on the bed." He ordered, pointing his finger at the furniture in question.

"Damn Hachi, give us some privacy." She groaned as she carried out the order.

"You said you didn't want to touch her." Hatchi growled with an accusing look.

"It was the only way I could find to silence her," Law tried to defend herself. "She could wake up all the inhabitants of this castle with her cries."

"So what are we going to do?" The pink-skinned man asked in a frightened tone, he was going to have problems with Arlong if he discovered that they returned at five in the morning, in addition, he had let Nami take drugs with strangers because he was busy trying to seduce Camie, the love of his life.

"We have no choice but to wait for it to pass," Law said after a moment of reflection. "I don't know what she ate during the evening."

"How are we going to wait? She will surely jump on you."

"I'll try to distract her with something else."

"I think you should leave and let me take care of her."

"So that she starts to shout my name in the corridors of the castle."

"Not wrong," Hachi whispered as he pinched his chin. "So what are we going to do?"

"I may have an idea." Law replied before he took his cell phone out of his pocket, he rushed to the switch to turn off the light, then, he turned on the torch of his phone and walked towards Nami.

"What are you going to do?" Hatchi asked as he followed him.

Law didn't answer and he studied Nami's reaction, as soon as she saw the light, she focused on it, that's why, he started to make circles with his phone in front of the eyes of the redhead.

"It's beautiful." She commented as she tried to catch the light with her hands.

"It worked." Hatchi rejoiced. "How did you know that?"

"I know a lot about drugs," He replied as he drew other shapes with his phone making the woman moan.

"I don't know anything about drugs, frankly, I don't like drugs because it destroys people," Hatchi whispered, looking at the woman sadly. "Look at Nami, she'll never reach her thirties at this rate."

"I agree with you on this point." Law approved, from his medical point of view, the redhead will soon die from an overdose, it was already a miracle that her brain was still working because of excessive drug use.

"I wonder why you are helping Nami? I didn't know that the surgeon of death could be compassionate."

"I'm just a doctor who does his duty."

"Excuse me, but I can't believe you, I heard a lot of stories about you."

"So you have to update your information." Law growled angrily, he had a lot in mind, he didn't need to be asked about his weird interest for the woman, he didn't give a damn about doing his doctor's duty, whatever he wanted was to keep a time bomb called Nami under control.

"I can't believe it even after witnessing," Hatchi said in a surprised tone. "Trafalgar Law is a nice man who helps people."

"Don't get me wrong," the dark haired man scolded, startling the other man, then he started to think about how to get rid of him, seeing Nami chattering her teeth, he noticed something he knew it was one of the effects of ecstasy. "Go get some water, she is completely dehydrated."

"I'm sorry but I can't leave you alone with her."

"Why?"

"I'm afraid something will happen between the two of you." He replied frankly.

"I'm not the kind of man who takes advantage of unconscious women." The black haired man said severely, he felt offended because it was the first time that he was taken for a rapist, if it wasn't to close the woman's mouth, he wouldn't be there trying to distract her.

"But the fact is," Hatchi tried to argue hesitantly. "She is a beautiful woman who literally invites you to share her bed, it is folly to refuse."

"Are you encouraging me to accept her proposal?" Law questioned him, looking at him with a wrinkled forehead.

"No, but what am I saying." The pink-skinned man cried out after hiding his face with his hands.

"Are you going to bring water or not?" Law asked as he started to get fed up with the other man.

"I go." Hatchi agreed before starting to run to execute the order, he didn't argue because he was too ashamed.

As soon as the disturbing man was gone, Law began to focus on the woman who was sitting on the bed in front of him, she still followed the light with her eyes and smiled like an idiot, he noticed that she was well dressed for the evening, she wore a short beige dress and a black leather jacket, and as he was standing, he had a beautiful view of her cleavage, the breasts he had previously sucked was under his hands and he could taste her nipples again if he wanted to, matter of will he had it, but if he did, he would be a rapist, a man without honor who takes advantage of a defenseless woman, he preferred to die rather than fall into such a low level.

To occupy his mind, the dark haired man tried to think of something else, however he had not succeeded because of the excessive groans of the woman and her perfume which invaded his nostrils, the same orange aroma he tasted the day he licked her, his mouth was filled with saliva because of his desire to taste Nami a second time, and the sight in front of him didn't help things, the redhead was sweating and she had pink skin, her appearance gave him only erotic desires, normally when he was in doctor mode, he didn't have unhealthy thoughts towards his patients, but the reason for his failure this time was because he couldn't see Nami medically because of their previous experience.

"Stop that," Nami muttered, pushing the phone aside. "I want..."

"What now?" He asked with irritation.

"I want to dance," She replied as she tried to get up. "Make music for me."

Law didn't argue because the request of the woman was a feasible thing, in addition, she had somehow forgotten her sexual urges, he started looking for dance music on the internet for this kind of situation, and without delay he pressed the first suggestion in the queue.

Hearing the music, Nami took off her sandals, then stood on the soles of her feet and began to wiggle slowly as she tried to keep up, her right arm was placed above her head as she slid her left hand along the upper part of her body emphasizing her generous chest, Law liked the show in front of him and he would have liked it more if the other man hadn't returned from his quest for water.

"What does she have now?" Hatchi asked with a curious look. "Don't tell me that the light no longer works with her?"

"Now, she wants to dance," Law explained as he snatched the bottle of water from his interlocutor, before opening it, then he puts his hand on Nami's shoulder stopping his dancing. "Drink this."

"What's this?" She asked because besides being under the influence of drugs, the bedroom was dark, so she couldn't see what it was.

"Water," He replied before turning his head to the other man. "Turn on the light."

"I am thirsty." She moaned before taking the bottle, while she was drinking, a cascade of water flowed from her mouth which wet the tissue that covered her chest, and with the light on, the black bra she wore under her dress captivated the eyes of the dark haired man.

"What are we going to do now?" Hachi asked after clearing his throat several times, he felt embarrassed when he noticed that the surgeon of death couldn't control his eyes, he thought that he had been right not to want to leave Nami in the hands of the foreign man, for him, the woman was a close friend, that is why, he would never accept that someone takes advantage of she.

"We will wait for it to pass." Law said dryly as he sat down on the bed, he needed to clear his mind, so he was going to avoid looking at the woman who had resumed dancing.

Fortunately for Law, the other man remained silent for the next few minutes, but his mental peace wasn't long, because Nami had stopped the party spirit and she had started talking endlessly, which was not good because most of her words were insults on Arlong, Law remained silent not wanting to be noticed by her, he was thinking of a way to silence her before she revealed Doflamingo's true intentions, he was not going to waste any more time because it was 7am, everyone was going to wake up soon.

He had an idea, but he couldn't do anything in front of the other man, that's why, he started looking for ways to get rid of him, Law smiled mischievously when he noticed the empty bottle of water thrown on the ground, and without wasting a second, he asked Hatchi to go get another one, and luckily he agreed without arguing.

"You wanted to be alone with me," Nami smiled, crossing her arms. "You did well because I too want to be alone with you."

"I should have done this from the start." Law groaned as he walked around her to stand behind her, then, he started to squeeze her neck with his arm to strangle her.

"What ... What is..?" She tried to ask while she was choking, her face turned red due to lack of oxygen.

Law loosened his grip when Nami's eyes rolled back when she lost consciousness, he carried her and put her on the bed, then turned off the music before starting to check her condition, the color of her face gradually returned as she caught her breath which relieved him because he didn't want to kill her by mistake.

After he made sure Nami was asleep, Law came out of her room and closed the door behind him, he will take care of her in the evening, he had to keep her under control if he wanted his mission to succeed, he sneered internally when he saw the man he had sent to fetch water running towards him, he had completely forgotten about him.

"She fell asleep." He informed him as he passed by him without stopping because he didn't want to waste any more time with him, he noticed that Hatchi had continued his race, apparently he was going to check the woman because he didn't trust him, which was to be expected.


	6. Collaboration

Nami tried to open her eyes when she heard someone call her name, but despite a big effort, she had not managed to do it, her eyelids were very heavy and nothing could make them move, she felt like she was dreaming because she couldn't control her body or her mind, but surprisingly she wanted to stay in that dream.

Without paying attention, the red-haired woman forgot her caller and readjusted her position to continue sleeping, but suddenly, her eyes opened wide because her head started to beat as if it was going to explode, she uttered a series of moans as she got ready to sit down, she felt that the muscles in her body were all numb and her back couldn't carry her, and when she assessed her condition, she heard her name ring again on her ears before she felt tapping on her right shoulder, immediately, her eyes met Hatchi's worried face, his mouth was moving at an accelerated rate what it meant he was talking, but strangely, his voice was very far away like he was in another room.

"Slowly." Nami hissed as she massaged her temples to regain consciousness.

Fortunately, the man had stopped putting pressure on her and he remained silent to give her space, in the meantime, Nami started to remember the events of the previous day and she remembered what was causing her current condition, she had met a man at the party and while they were chatting, he offered her ecstasy something which she of course accepted, then Hatchi forcibly dragged her to the car and they returned, on reaching this point in the story, confusion arose in her, because a certain Trafalgar Law had played a big role in this act, she wanted to sleep with him and she took him to her room, and from that moment, her memories became a little fuzzy, but she was sure she hadn't done anything with the surgeon of death because Hatchi was with them.

Nami closed her eyes to focus better and also because she was blinded by the light coming from the window in front of her, something wasn't clear, how did she fall asleep? Usually when she consumed ecstasy, she couldn't close her eyes for days, in addition, she was insomniac by nature, but why last night she managed to sleep while under the influence of drugs.

Frowning, Nami forced her confused brain to work, it was a first for her to lose consciousness because of a few pills and a little alcohol, it wasn't normal, because it took a lot more for her to pass out, the memory of being strangled went up in her mind which made her feel cold in the back, it was like a distant dream or rather a nightmare, in an involuntary movement, she put her hand on her neck to calm down, but she was surprised when she felt pain when touched, then the realization hit her mind, and to confirm, she quickly slipped out of her bed towards the bathroom.

The first thing she noticed when she saw her reflection in the mirror was the blue mark on the front of her neck, she widened her eyes as the anxiety rose in her, had she really been strangled? She needed to remember, but most of all, she had to calm down, that's why, she turned on the tap and started to splash her face, and after she was well refreshed, her mind cleared up a bit and her memories became clearer, but it wasn't good because she remembered the person who had strangled her, she swore inwardly that if that was really what happened, she was going to make Trafalgar Law pay for his crime, but above all, she had to confirm and especially remember the events of last night.

When she returned to her room, she found Hatchi leaning against the window frame impatiently waiting for her from the expression on his face, he hadn't opened his mouth, he just kept staring at her with a look that silently asked permission to speak, Nami ignored him and rushed to the bottle of water on her bedside table, she had a dry throat, that's why she wasn't going to start a discussion before quenching her thirst.

"How do you feel?" Hatchi asked after he got impatient.

"Bad." She replied before taking another sip of water.

"You slept all day," Hatchi informed her as he started pacing. "I woke you up to get ready for dinner, you know the boss wants you to attend."

"I hope you took care of the surveillance cameras." She supposed as she took off her leather jacket.

"Don't worry, I've sorted it out," He reassured her by stopping walking to look at her with a proud smile. "I hurried to do it, mostly because of Trafalgar Law's intervention, I don't want the boss to think we're in business with the surgeon of death."

"Trafalgar Law," She whispered between her lips, taking a thoughtful expression. "What happened with him yesterday?"

"You must have forgotten, he came to help me when you didn't want to get out of the car and he even stayed with you until you fell asleep, apparently he takes his doctor's job very seriously," He said before his face turned red like a tomato. "I think I should also tell you that you tried to sleep with him."

"I don't remember," Nami lied after she sat on the bed. "I want to know how I fell asleep?"

"You passed out." He replied, crossing his arms.

"Were you with me when I lost consciousness?" She asked while she already knew the answer to her question.

"No, I went to get some water and when I came back, I met Trafalgar Law in the hallway and he informed me that you were passed out, after I came to check on you," He explained before frowning in concern. "Don't tell me that he did something to you during my absence, did you remember anything?"

"The bastard, he knocked me out because he was afraid that I would say something to Hatchi, that's why he played the doctor last night." She thought when she realized the situation.

"Nami." He called to get the woman out of her reverie, he was impatient to have an answer.

"Don't worry, he didn't do anything to me." She reassured him with a lie, because technically Law had almost killed her and that meant that he had done something to her.

"Look, I think I have to tell you that too,H he said before taking a moment of silence. "Yesterday you were screaming and he kissed you to silence you."

"Why are you making that face!?" She laughed when she saw the rosy cheeks of her interlocutor. "You know, I'm not Snow White, it wasn't my first kiss."

"I just wanted you to know."

"I want to ask you for a service," She declared before looking at the man seriously, he nodded quickly in response because with Nami, refusal is prohibited. "I want you to take care of the surveillance cameras tonight from 11 p.m."

"Don't tell me you plan to talk to the surgeon of death," He guessed as he winced because of the panic that was mounting inside him. "That guy is dangerous and I don't trust him, it is true that yesterday he helped us, but I have the feeling that he had an idea in mind."

"Are you going to do it or not?" She severely interrupted him.

"You know I'm going to do it," He mumbled after heaving a long sigh. "Just be careful."

"You can go now," She said as she glanced at the clock on the wall, it was almost 7 p.m. "I have to get ready, I don't want to be late for dinner."

"Okay," Hatchi nodded before opening the door. "By the way, what is this mark on your neck?"

"I often bruise when I'm on drugs." She replied as she rushed to the bathroom to end the discussion.

Nami looked at herself a second time in the mirror, she felt rage rising inside her when she saw the mark on her neck and because of that, her chest filled with hatred for Trafalgar Law, even more, she had been humiliated, first the man threatened to harm his sister, and now she had seen what he could do to silence her, it's true that he decided to save her life and he's not going to kill her as Doflamingo ordered, but he wanted to crush her, and she never accepted to submit to anyone.

After a long moment of reflection, an idea came to her mind, she needed a card to oppose the surgeon of death, and she may have found a way to have one, Nami had already planned to speak to Law at night, so she asked Hatchi to take care of the surveillance cameras, so that nobody notices their movements, because she intended to ask Law to meet him in her room at 11 p.m., and during their meeting, she would record their discussion, so that she could threaten him in turn and she would guarantee Nojiko's safety.

While she was taking a bath, Nami thought more about her idea, she didn't trust Trafalgar Law and even if she had somehow allied with him, she had to watch her back and stay on her guard, but more importantly, she had to find a way to break free from this engagement, she thought that Arlong's story was being repeated, she was forced to join the gang to pay her debt, and even after that, she stayed for her sister, and also the bastard had beaten his headquarters in her native village.

The sun had already set when she was done, which is why, she prepared quickly because dinner was at eight o'clock, she put on a white shirt and black pants, around her neck, she had tied a matching dotted scarf, it was to hide the mark on her neck which even after several layers of makeup was still visible, and to add more class to her outfit, she put on black stilettos, although she wanted to tie her hair, she didn't because of her neck, she didn't want to draw attention to it, so she let her orange waterfall descend to the bottom of her back.

Nami greeted the world sitting at the long table when she arrived in the dining room, she sat in the empty square at the end while her boss sat at the other, Arlong gave her a disapproving look because of her delay, but she was so paranoid, she thought he had discovered her madness the day before and maybe her relationship with Law, thinking of him, she started looking for him with her eyes, she swore inwardly when she found him sitting far from her next to Kuroobi, she wondered why every time she wanted to talk to him she couldn't, she had wanted to take advantage during dinner to ask him to meet her in her room, but there, it was impossible, because she couldn't even have eye contact with him.

Her jaw was very tight, which is why Nami hadn't eaten much, she was content to drink a large amount of water avoiding all contact with alcohol for the moment, she had enough problem with her hangover, she didn't want to make it worse, in addition, she needed to use all of her brain power to be able to trap Law and have evidence against him.

As soon as the dessert was served, Law apologized and got up, apparently he wanted to get some air, Nami felt the endless minutes that passed while she waited for other people to leave the table so she could follow the surgeon of death, she didn't want to follow him directly so as not to get noticed even more, moreover, she had been silent during all the dinner, because she had neither the strength nor the will to participate in a discussion.

Nami knew where to find Law, apparently the garden was his favorite place, she had seen him walking around there several times during the night, however, she could not approach him because of the surveillance cameras, she expired strongly when she remembered the security system, she couldn't speak to him freely, But, it wasn't a problem for her because she had an idea, so she pulled out her phone and started pressing the buttons as she made her way to where Law was standing.

"Hi, how are you," She said after putting the phone on her ear pretending to be talking to someone. "Join me in my room at 11 p.m., we need to talk about last night." She added as she walked past him with slow steps to make sure he got the message, she looked out of the corner of her eye and noticed the sly smile he sent her in response.

She continued her imaginary conversation for a little while before returning to the castle, taking another route so as not to arouse suspicion; Nami did her best to be mentally present with her boss and guests because of her hangover, she made comments from time to time to pretend to be focused with them, but actually she didn't know what they were talking about, all she wanted was to go up to her room and lie down, she checked every five minutes for the hour as she looked forward to meeting Law, a half smile appeared on her lips, thinking that she would soon have a card in her sleeve, a feeling of mental peace rose in her because she wasn't going to be used by the black haired man.

Fortunately for Nami, Arlong and Doflamingo withdrew from the meeting before 10:30 p.m., which meant that she was allowed to go to her room and wait until 11 p.m., and above all, prepare the tape recorder on her phone to start recording as soon as Law arrives, but, the wait was difficult for her because it was almost midnight and the surgeon of death had made no sign, she lay on her bed trying not to lose hope, she gave him several excuses for being so blatantly late for not getting upset, and when she started to doubt her coming, her door opened suddenly, making her jump.

"Shit." Nami Shouted before remembering the tape recorder, with trembling fingers, she unlocked the phone and activated it.

"What do you want to talk about?" Law got impatient, slamming the door behind him.

"Of what happened." She retorted, suppressing the urge to insult him, she was going to speak properly for the recording.

"You want to talk about your irresponsibility," He growled with a harsh tone, walking slowly towards her. "You could have leaked all the information I gave you because of the drugs, I was stupid to think that you deserve to live, I should have killed you the other night at the hotel, at least, I would have saved myself a pain in the ass."

"It's not a reason to strangle me," Nami exploded, tearing the scarf from her neck. "You almost killed me." She pointed her neck with her finger.

"I don't see what's stopping me from doing it," He commented annoyingly before sitting on the bed under her feet. "Remember, I was ordered to kill you."

"And why don't you kill me?" She asked as she placed her phone near the man.

"Because I don't like killing women." He replied after taking a breath.

"Last time you said I remind you of someone and now you don't like killing women, I don't know if I should believe you." She said with an incredulous voice.

"You're irresponsible," He hissed, scratching his hair. "If you want to maintain our agreement, you must remain sober from now on."

"Speaking of which," She smiled as she thought about her recording because they were going to talk about the most interesting thing. "When are you going to kill Kuroobi and Smack?"

"I don't know," Law growled with a frown. "I haven't planned yet."

"I understand," Nami stifled her laughter with her hand. "You didn't find the right time to kill them, and of course, you couldn't ask for my help because it would be humiliating for the surgeon of death."

"I can kill them at any time," He growled, glaring at her. "But I have to make them disappear, something that is impossible with the security system of this castle."

"I remember the last time I told you I knew the perfect time to kill them." She whispered, emphasizing the word time.

"Will you tell me everything you know?" He asked in a tired voice. "I'm going to finish this damn mission as soon as possible because I want to go home."

"Good boy," She mocked before clearing her throat because of the murderous look Law sent her. "The majority of men in the gang including Arlong have a passion, and that is scuba diving, every Thursday evening, Kuroobi and Smack go diving in the sea."

"Killing them would be a breeze in this kind of condition." He thought out loud.

"That's right," She nodded. "I've already thought about doing it several times."

"It sounds too easy." He commented, arching an eyebrow of suspicion.

"Exactly there is a but," She said with a pout. "They will be joined by two other gang members, Hatchi the man who was with me yesterday, and Kaneshiro, a first-class fool."

"So I have to make four bodies disappear instead of two." He supposed with a thoughtful expression.

"Rather three bodies," She hesitantly corrected him. "Hatchi is my friend, I can't let you kill him."

"He will die sooner or later, you forgot that Arlong's gang will be eradicated." He growled, narrowing his golden eyes.

"He's a good guy and he's been trying to retire for a long time, but you know how hard it is to get out of the underworld," She argued as she stood up. "It's my condition for helping you with this murder."

"Do you know which is easier?" He asked, standing up too, looking at the woman from above. "Kill you with your dear comrades."

"I thought you don't kill women." She whispered as she was scared of Law's imposing size and murderous aura, but she was not going to give up easily.

"If you want to stay alive, we're going to do it my way." He pointed out, articulating the words gently.

"I'd rather die than kill a friend," She said defiantly, surprising the dark haired man. "I'm used to betraying the people around me, but I never betray someone who loves me and treats me kindly."

"I agree to spare this man, but if he sells us to Arlong and Doflamingo, I will kill you both without hesitation," Law hissed, pinching his nose. "But in exchange for this second favor I do to you, I want you to carry out all of my orders without arguing."

"Okay," Nami agreed, shrugging. "Other things boss."

"You suppress all thoughts of killing the so-called Koorubi," He added with a satisfied smile when she nodded in response. "Thursday is in three days, prepare yourself because I will ask my subordinate to come and pick you up, you must disappear at the same time as your companions, also tell your friend to leave too."

"Do I have to accompany you on your mission?" She asked after a moment of silence.

"I'm going to send you to Raftel," He explained as he headed for the door. "I will call you tomorrow."

"Raftel," She repeated, remembering the biggest crime city in the world before wondering how he was going to call her. "Wait, you don't have my number."

"I got it." He said before leaving, leaving the woman to wonder.

Nami froze for a while, then remembered the recording, quickly she picked up her phone from the bed and hit the stop button, she smiled in satisfaction when she heard the start of her conversation with Law coming from the phone, she had succeeded, she couldn't believe she had a card she could use against the surgeon of death.

"Fulfill orders without arguing," She whispered as she stared at her phone, laughing. "Idiot, your arrogance will lose you, you soak yourself if you think you can control me easily."


	7. The operation

Law had spent all of Thursday making phone calls and swearing curses, everything was wrong, his men had not yet arrived and he did not know why Arlong had decided to invite one of his associates to present him to Doflamingo, and because of that, the scuba diving was postponed until the day after what Nami said, which was somehow beneficial to him, because he wasn't ready to act yet, but he was disappointed, he had wasted more time on an easy mission.

Friday was a better day for the dark haired man, his bad luck from the day before had left him and everything was going as planned, his two most trusted men had been in action since the early afternoon, Penguin was waiting at the beach indicated by Nami and Shachi was near the entrance to Arlong's mansion waiting in a car hidden in the bushes.

According to Nami, Kuroobi and the others will leave for the beach at 6:00 p.m., that's why Law had arranged to meet the woman half an hour earlier, he wanted to keep her away above all, he had a bad feeling about her, because oddly, she became very cooperative with him and accepted everything he said to her, always answering him with a fake angelic smile, he wasn't stupid to believe that she had taken his threats seriously or that she was faithful to their alliance, he was sure she was planning something, but what? She had nothing against him because he made sure to be careful, even on the phone, he called her only once to tell her it was his number, and since then, they contacted each other only by texts, nobody could prove that it was him who talked to her.

Law hoped that Nami will not sell him, he had spared her life and had even decided to take her under his wing by housing her at his house to protect her, he wasn't doing it out of kindness because he planned to use the woman's abilities in the future because she owed him one, he did it out of honor maybe, but it wasn't important, all that mattered, is that he didn't kill her as planned and this fact, she cannot deny it, unless she was ungrateful.

Law took one last look at the watch strapped to his handle before starting to head for the exit that Nami showed him, apparently that fence was isolated and not guarded by Arlong's men, there were only the surveillance cameras that Hatchi had graciously faked, thanks to that, Law will be able to go out and come back without anyone noticing, in addition, nobody will detect the breakdown of the cameras before the next day, especially because of the death of the person in charge of the security of the castle.

The black haired man winced at the creaking sound of the iron door, he looked left and right to make sure before going out, and as Nami had explained to him, he found himself directly in the woods, so he started walking straight to the meeting point, from what she said, he will find an old isolated road, after ten minutes of walking, he arrived at the stony track, his golden eyes scanned the area for the woman, she must have been waiting there, but apparently she was nowhere to be found.

Law sighed in exasperation when he thought that Nami had probably escaped or maybe worse, she had informed her boss of the current situation and in a few moments, he would find himself surrounded on all sides by Arlong's men, as paranoid ideas looped through his mind, the bushes in front of him moved and he heard a creak, out of caution, he put his hand on the pistol attached to his belt while he waited for the person or animal who was heading towards him, his posture relaxed when he saw an orange tuft among the green of the forest plants, for the first time in his life, he was relieved to see Nami.

"Hi," She saluted him with the smiling mask she wore for the last few days, he was not relieved when he saw her as docile. "Follow me, your friend is waiting for us there."

"Where were you?" He asked, following her into the bushes from where she appeared.

"Since I was early, I took the opportunity to put my luggage in the car," Nami replied, running the back of her hand over her forehead to dry the few drops of sweat accumulated. "I died of fatigue, I had to go back and forth in this heat."

"I thought I told you to take only what is necessary." He argued with her.

"I have a lot of necessities." She looked at him over her shoulder with amusement. "Speaking of which, I wanted to ask you, will there be a baggage check before the trip?"

"I guess you're carrying illegal things," He sighed heavily. "Relax, there will be no verification."

"So much the better," Nami smiled in relief. "I was a little worried about this."

Law remained silent indicating the end of the discussion, something that Nami had understood, he was delighted that she hadn't spoken for the next few minutes, she walked slowly in the woods humming a cheerful air, the black haired man followed her while examining her movements, if anyone else saw her in her current state, he would think she was going for a walk in the forest, not that she was about to betray her gang and run away, Law had a big apprehension towards her, she was completely relaxed and had no signs of worry or fear, she was even going to go to a distant city with unknown men, why she seemed to be going on vacation.

The feeling of doubt gradually increased inside him and Law hated it when he was in this state, his forebodings were always right, he was sure the redhead would cause him problems, the woman was a real viper and he had been weak with her, he spared her and her friend, that's why, she became disrespectful to him and she no longer feared him, an idea struck his mind, he was alone with Nami in the forest and her guard was down, she didn't expect him to do anything to him, he thought either she trusted him which was stupid, or either she was really stupid, killing her was a breeze, he wouldn't even use a weapon because breaking her neck will be enough.

Law had never killed a woman before, yet he had faced women worse than Nami, but, they were not a nuisance for him, they feared him unlike the one who walked in front of him who was a challenge for him, with each further step, his will to kill her was even stronger, why was he weak with her? Why did he want to own her? He had never met a person who made him feel so, since their meeting, he felt uncomfortable with her.

"We're almost there," She said before pointing her index finger at the car parked a few yards from them, when he said nothing, Nami stopped and turned to him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He groaned as he passed her, he now knew where his destination was, he didn't need her to guide him.

"Wait," She stopped him by grabbing him by the handle. "I have something to tell you before."

"What?" Law hissed in irritation, then snapped his arm back.

"I would like you to listen to this," Nami smiled brightly as she took her phone out of her bag. "I'm sure you will like it."

"What are you playing at?" He growled threateningly as he took a step towards Nami, he froze when he heard his own voice coming from the device she was holding, despite all his efforts to be careful this woman had managed to trap him, he was not mistaken, she was really preparing something, the surgeon of death had become limp and he was tricked by a slut, he had never been so humiliated in his life.

When the recording was over, the rabid golden eyes met the amused chocolate chestnuts, Law's blood was boiling inside his body and he had lost control of his mind, all he wanted was to kill the woman in front of him and erase the expression of defiance on her face, in the blink of an eye, he grabbed Nami by the throat and tightened his grip tightly, she started to struggle and tried to free herself with her hands, her white skin blushed due to lack of oxygen and tears began to accumulate in her eyes.

"You bitch." Law swore as he strangled Nami.

"If.. If…. You… kill me… It…. Will be sent to…. Doflamingo… and…. Arlong." She stuttered as she made an effort to suck in air.

"You have the nerve to threaten me." He shouted before letting go of his grip, he didn't want everything to be ruined because of his tantrum.

Nami took a few steps back as she recovered, Law was going to break her neck, luckily he had been able to hold back his strength, otherwise he would have killed her as soon as he grabbed.

"We had a deal," Law growled, placing his murderous gaze on her. "I knew you can't honor a deal."

"If you want a deal to be honored, you have to build it on solid foundations, not with threats," Nami retorted as she held her sore neck. "I act your way."

"What was I thinking the day I decided to spare you?" He wondered after a moment of silence.

"That day, you were thinking of fucking me," She replied before picking up her phone which had fallen on the floor. "Like I said while you were strangling me, if you kill me, the recording will be sent to Doflamingo and Arlong at the same time, I want to make a deal with you."

"I don't think I can bargain with you yet." Law said as the rage exploded a second time in his chest.

"If you let me kill Kuroobi, I will erase the recording and all of that will be forgotten." She explained.

"I don't see why you're so obsessed with killing this man," Law commented as he thought about the situation, if he accepted her offer, he was going to be weak with her, and if he didn't, she would send the recording to Doflamingo and Arlong which would start the war, she was intelligent which meant that she knew the record would be of no use to her after the Arlong gang was decimated. "Besides, who proves to me that you're not going to send it?"

"Because I too want Arlong's gang to disappear," Nami replied, reducing the distance between them which was courageous because Law still had a strong desire to kill her. "Let me kill Kuroobi."

"No." He said dryly as he turned his back and he started walking towards the car, in three long strides, he was already away from her.

"Why ? Why don't you let me do it?" She asked running to catch him.

"I see you have a short memory," Law growled, looking over his shoulder. "I not only spared you, I also spared your friend with whom you prepared this entire masquerade, you think I don't know who will send the recording if I kill you, don't take me for a fool Nami-ya."

"How did you know that Hatchi was my accomplice?!" She exclaimed with a frown.

"I don't have time to play." He said when they got to the car.

"So you don't leave me any other choice, I'll send this recording now." She threatened him, her mind screamed a warning as she spoke, the man had almost killed her moments earlier, it was not a good thing to make him even angrier.

"Go ahead, do it if you want to die too," Law challenged her before opening the door on the passenger side of the car, after thinking it through, he could see that it was clear that if she sent the recording, she would have problems too. "I'd love to see what's going to happen to you."

"What do you mean?" She asked as a question mark appeared on her face.

"I'm sure Arlong will kill you before me if he listens to the tape, because it contains a lot more evidence against you than against me," He explained with a victorious smile. "After what you've just done now, you deserve to die, but I'll keep my offer, it's up to you now."

"Boss." Shachi called who was inside the car as he started to get impatient.

"Bastard." Nami spat with hatred before getting into the back seat slamming the door heavily behind her, Law knew she was going to cause him more trouble in the future, but better keep her close because it would be fun to see her try to harm him, he thought the recording was pretty clever on the woman's part and she managed to piss him off, but she was stupid thinking it was enough to blackmail him.

"What is this mess!" The dark haired man exclaimed as he was about to get into the suitcase-filled vehicle, there was only a small space in the back seat where Nami was seated.

"These are Miss Nami's luggage." Shachi informed after he understood what his boss was referring to.

"Is that what you call the necessary?" Law asked with a wrinkled forehead as he turned to the woman sitting behind him. "I'm sure Arlong will know you've run away just by checking your wardrobe."

"He won't notice it because I have a lot of clothes." She groaned, rolling her eyes, pretending to be looking at the trees from the window.

Law understood that Nami was angry with him, she behaved like a spoiled child, normally, it was he who should treat her coldly not her, after what she had done, she had the nerve to give him the treatment of silence , he didn't understand this woman, he cursed the day he got to East Blue and he met her.

"What an atmosphere," Shachi commented as he thought of a way to break the uncomfortable silence that had formed. "What do we do now, boss?"

"We're going to join Penguin," Law replied after checking his watch, there was still a quarter of an hour before 6 p.m. "We have to arrive early."

"Okay, the red-haired man nodded before starting the car engine. So I'll drop you off as planned, then I'll embark to Raftel with Miss Nami.

"Okay," The red-haired man nodded before starting the car engine. "So I'll drop you off as planned, then I'll embark to Raftel with Miss Nami."

"I changed my mind," The surgeon of death said with a sadistic smile, his interlocutor sent him a questioning look. "I want Nami-ya to see what's really going to happen at the beach."

"What are you talking about?" She questioned him with a curious voice interrupting him.

"She will be surprised." He added, ignoring the woman's question.

"Are you sure about that boss?" Shachi asked as he concentrated on the mirrors while driving, he was afraid of being followed by Arlong's men.

"Yes," Law answered before turning his head to look at Nami with his emotionless gaze. "Last Wednesday, I called a former colleague of mine who currently works at East Blue and made a deal with him."

"I don't understand." She shook her head in confusion.

"You will soon understand." He said as he turned around.

During the few minutes of the trip to the beach, the three people inside the car remained silent, Shachi occasionally tried to start a discussion but he had failed, Law was busy thinking about the woman behind him, he hoped that once she saw what he had in store for Kuroobi and the others, she will fear him and never try to face him again, it was a good lesson to learn that the surgeon of death was not just a nickname, it was a reality.

Shachi parked the car in an alley a little far from the beach and the three got out of it, Law's eyes scrutinized the area with suspicion, he had to be careful mainly because his ally was his worst enemy at the same time.

"Where's the weapon?" The surgeon of death asked his subordinate.

"Just a minute." Shachi replied rushing to the trunk of the car, he took out a black rectangular briefcase, making an effort because it was under Nami's suitcases, quickly he gave it to his boss.

"This," Law said to Nami while he opened the case, as if she had asked him what it was. "It's a tranquillizer gun, thanks to it, you can calm anyone."

"I know what a tranquillizer gun is," Nami angrily let out before she realized the situation. "You, you are not going to kill them, you are going to make them sleep for…."

"Bingo, you got it all, I'm a businessman above all, you know, I'm not missing a good opportunity," Law looked at her with his typical sly smile, then he got closer to her. "The day you told me I had an opportunity to kill my targets on the beach, I thought about one thing, why rush to kill them, these idiots are worth a lot of money in parts."

"In the eyes of the surgeon of death, we are only walking organs." Nami whispered as a cold sweat appeared on her forehead.

"Don't worry, you won't have the same fate as them," He reassured her by tracing his index finger along Nami's cheek. "Your organs are worthless, I'm sure they're rotten because of the poison you take."

"I am reassured." She declared ironically.

"Bring the binoculars, Shachi." He ordered.

"Yes Boss." The red-haired man hurried to execute.

"Find a place where you can see all the action because of course I will keep you as far away as possible." Law said to the woman as he gave her the binoculars, and then turned to his subordinate. "As soon as it is all over, you put her in the car heading for the boat; don't hesitate to kill her if she causes you problems."

"Count on me." Shachi nodded, standing up straight like a soldier.

"I hope you stay disciplined for the sake of your sister." He whispered as he made his way to the beach.

Law couldn't help the smile on his lips as he thought of the woman, he wondered what was going to happen the next time they met, because he knew she was not going to sit idly by and that 'she was going to try to find a way to destroy it.


	8. An end and a new start.

Nami felt that her entire central nervous system was damaged because she could not move, she was frozen staring at the back of the surgeon of death who was entering the bushes, not only had her brain run out of oxygen when she was strangled, but also, she was lost in thought, a question invaded her mind, was it a good idea to follow that unstable man? She knew it was too late to wonder, she cursed her stupidity, she was not careful, she was so blinded by the destruction of Arlong's gang that she did not even notice where she put her feet down.

She didn't judge Law on the way he acted, since she was a scum herself, but at that time, she was struck by the realization that all the things she had heard about him were not just rumors, Law was actually the surgeon who dissects living people just to sell their organs, Nami had underestimated him and even challenged him, she had to think of a way to get away from him, because she would risk dying by staying with him, earlier he hadn't hesitated to strangle her, which was painful physically and morally for her, she believed for a moment that her soul was going to leave her body.

Cold sweat crossed her spine, remembering the feeling of suffocation as Law's large tattooed fingers clenched her throat and his piercing golden eyes sent her daggers, it wasn't the first time for Nami to be close to death, but it's never been as painful as that time, she felt like she had narrowly escaped the of angel death , Law was a monster, and remembering that she was going to live with him for an indefinite period, she swallowed painfully and her breathing became unsettled, she wondered how she was going to be able to sleep when she'll be at the surgeon of death's house.

Nami began to breathe in slowly through the nose to calm down, she thought she could get out of it, she had already overcome many things in life because she never gave up, she had always had hope, this time it was the same, her enemy was a human like her, which meant that he must have weaknesses, all she had to do was investigate him well, which was easy because she was going to live with him, she smiled optimistically when she felt her courage come back, she was still Nami the cat burglar, not a damsel in distress who remains to wait for someone to save her by holding a handkerchief.

"Miss Nami!" Shachi called as he locked the car. "We have to find a place where the view is clear."

"I know one," She said after exhaling all the air accumulated in her lungs. "Follow me."

She started to climb up the hill, clutching the pair of binoculars in her hands, she slipped from time to time because of her half-heeled sandals which were not suitable for walking on such a track, no one told her she was going for a hike, she heard footsteps behind her which meant that the man was following her, he tried to sympathize with her, which she refused of course, for her, it was just a strategy to keep her under control, that's why she was going to keep her distance from Law's men, because to work with that psychopath, they were surely monsters like him.

When she got to the top of the hill, Nami enjoyed the view with a sad smile, she would have liked to be there in other circumstances, not to see the surgeon of death capture bodies to sell their organs, it's true that the three men deserve what is happening to them and no one is going to mourn their death, but it was inhuman, a person really has to have a heart of stone to do this kind of thing, shooting them in the head was an act of kindness compared to keeping them alive to empty them, they were just plain merchandise.

Without waiting, the red-haired woman began to observe the beach with the binoculars, it was empty and calm, there were no traces of Arlong's men, apparently they haven't arrived yet, she wondered where Law was about to shoot, that's why, she looked around, Nami frowned when something caught her eye, an ambulance was parked about a kilometer away from the beach, she wondered if it was Law's second subordinate.

"Is the ambulance over there yours?" Nami asked indicating with her index finger the direction of the vehicle.

"Yes," Shachi confirmed after taking a look with the binoculars. "It's Penguin."

Nami nodded in response and continued to look around, all of her focus was on the road to Arlong's mansion, impatiently waiting for a car to appear, she wanted the situation to end quickly, not only was her brain short of chemicals because Law had deprived her of everything, even alcohol, but also, her heart was filled with anxiety wondering what would happen to her after, she was going to go to Raftel, also known as the crime capital, a city populated mainly by the mafia, the redhead sneered internally thinking that her fate was predictable, people like her always end up in such places.

She was sure to meet old acquaintances at Raftel, all the criminals go there to live freely because there was no law, which means everything was allowed, the only function of the police is to keep the peace, because the mafia made an agreement, gangs were prohibited from fighting in Raftel the city of peace, that's why, it had become a place where the mafia collaborated with each other, and to obtain a territory there, the person had to buy a property, which was difficult, the supreme reign of the city is in the hands of the four emperors, they are the leaders of the four most powerful gangs in the world, they are at the top of the hierarchy of the underworld.

"Here they are." Shachi pointed out, bringing Nami out of her thoughts.

She followed the car with her eyes all along the road until it stopped near the beach, Kuroobi got out of the driver side and headed for the trunk, his companions followed him a few moments later, the three of them were dressed in diving gear, they took out their materials before Smack closed the trunk, then started walking towards the beach.

With each step they took, Nami's heart rate increased, she could even hear every beat produced by her heart, she wasn't worried about Law's future victims, she was just afraid of ending up dissected like them, surely she was going to have nightmares for the next few days, she felt like someone had put a bomb inside her and it was going to explode soon.

Suddenly, Kaneshiro passed out, his two companions began to examine him not understanding what happened because they had not heard the shot, Nami thought they believed he had lost consciousness naturally because Law's dart hit the sleeping man's Achilles tendon, she sniffed in surprise when she noticed that the surgeon of death was completely uncovered, she was afraid he would fail; as soon as the two men saw him, Smack had received a dart in the neck which had quickly sent him to Wonderland, but the situation had become difficult, Kuroobi was still standing and he had a harpoon rifle in his hands, while Law had to reload his tranquillizer gun.

"Damn, why did he get close to them?" Nami asked, grinding her teeth in stress.

"To better reach them with the tranquillizer gun." Shachi replied with a cheerful tone, as if he enjoyed the show.

"I find you too happy," Nami commented while her eyes were glued on the binoculars. "Do you know that Law risks getting speared by a harpoon?"

"You worry about nothing, Miss Nami," He smiled, looking at Law with admiration. "Law controls the situation."

"I'm not worried about this freak." She hissed before frowning seeing Law chatting with Kuroobi, she wondered what they were talking about, maybe each of them was threatening the other or maybe the surgeon of death was trying to save time which was useless because his opponent was about to shoot.

Nami narrowed her eyes in apprehension, despite that she hates Law, she did not want to see him die, and especially, she did not want Kuroobi to win this duel, her breathing became blocked while she waited and she felt that the seconds was idling.

"It's finish." Shachi said with the same cheerful tone he had used before.

"What is..." She couldn't finish the question because she was paralyzed with surprise, Kuroobi passed out after being shot in the arm, the shooter was a man who sneaked in unnoticed, the stranger wore a beige jumpsuit similar to that of Shachi and he had on his head a cap written on Penguin, by reading that, she recognized the name of Law's second subordinate.

"I told you that Law controls the situation." Shachi smiled as he started to descend the hill.

"Where are you going?" She asked with a puzzled tone.

"The boss said we have to leave when it's all over." He replied, looking at her over his shoulder.

"But it's not over yet, I want to see what's going to happen next." She argued feeling anxious about starting the trip, she wanted to delay her departure as long as possible.

"We have to follow the boss's orders," Shachi pointed out with a slight stern tone. "You're not going to miss anything, they're just going to put the bodies in the ambulance to deliver them."

She mumbled a curse and began to descend as well, while Shachi remained motionless until she passed him, Nami forced herself to keep calm, she was lost and had no escape, the good thing about all this mess is that since that day, she was no longer a member of the Arlong gang, but she was not free either, because she had become in a way the prisoner of Trafalgar Law, a psychopath who had saved her life for some reason.

As soon as she got into the car, Nami tilted the passenger seat back a little so that she could rest a little, she closed her eyes and dropped herself, her mind needed to relax and forget all her worries, she smiled, remembering that now she could use drugs, she had already prepared a dose but she could not prick herself in front of Shachi, she did not want to show her weakness to a stranger.

"Can you stop at the next gas station?" She asked, opening a tired eye.

"No problem." Shachi replied as he started to drive, Nami felt he was a little hesitant, he was probably afraid that she would run away.

The red-haired woman did not know how many minutes passed before the car stopped because she had slept during the trip, when she heard the sound of the engine stop, she quickly straightened up and looked out the window as she yawned, as she asked, Shachi took her to a gas station, but she didn't understand why it took him a long time to get there, even the sun had already set, yet the city was close to where they started, after a long time of analysis, she found that they were out of town, from what Law said, they were going to travel by boat, so why they are not going to the port?

"Where are we going?" She questioned the man after turning to him at lightning speed.

"To Logtown." Shachi replied as he removed the key from the car.

"Logtown," She repeated, frowning in confusion. "Why are we going there? I thought our destination is Raftel."

"It's not easy to get to Raftel," Shachi gave her an amused look, as if she were saying stupid things. "We go to Logtown to take the boat which leads to Dressrosa, then, we will take another boat which leads to Raftel."

"Your boss didn't bother to explain," Nami growled as she put her hand on the handle to open the door. "Now excuse me, I have to go to the ladies room."

"I don't know if I should let you go alone." He said shamefully, it was weird to accompany a stranger to the toilet.

"What?!" She exclaimed, stopping to turn to him.

"I don't want to be in trouble if you run away." Shachi tried to argue as his cheeks tinkled a pink color.

"I'm the one who should be afraid that you will leave without me," She smiled, gesturing with her thumb to the back of the car. "My whole fortune is inside this damn car."

She didn't wait for him to add something because she was in a hurry, all she wanted was to feel the heroin run through her veins and go up to her brain, because of her urgent need, she even told Shachi that she was carrying money, which was reckless, she didn't know him, he could kill her and steal her, then he will tell Law that he defended himself after she attacked him, she shook her head to chase paranoid ideas and tried to convince herself otherwise, the red-haired man looked nice and he was a smiling guy, in addition, he had tried to break the ice with her by talking with her as if it was not dangerous, he even allowed her to go to the toilets alone.

When she got to the ladies room, Nami rushed to a cabin and locked the door after she entered, she lowered the toilet lid to sit on it, then she took the equipment she needed from her bag, quickly, she rolled up her right sleeve and wrapped the tourniquet around her arm, she frowned in want of vein, that's why, she removed the tourniquet from her arm and rolled it up a second time, tighter than before which gave a good result because a pulsating vein had appeared, and expertly, she pricked herself, Nami moaned when she felt her mind settle down and she forgot everything.

It was weird to relax in a place infested with bacteria like public toilets, but at that time, Nami felt in heaven, in addition, she had a distraction, she read the insults written on the door in front of her, it was crazy how creative people were, she even used her phone to research rude words she didn't know, she thought sitting in the toilet was a lot of fun and educational, suddenly, she had an idea, she took a pen out of her bag, because she too wanted to feel what it feels like to write on the door in front of her.

She turned the pen with her fingers as she thought about something to write, the person she wanted to insult the most at the moment was Trafalgar Law, he had lowered and humiliated her earlier, Nami smiled sadistically when she started writing in the small empty space she had found (Fuck you Law), then she added (I'll come back alive, wait for me Cocoyashi), it was a promise she made to herself, she would return to her homeland, neither Law nor anyone could stop her.

"Miss Nami." Shachi called after opening the door of the ladies' room.

"Shit." Nami swore softly as she stuffed her things in her bag.

"Miss Nami," He insisted as he entered the room. "Are you there?"

"What?" She shouted, coming out of the cabin. "What do you want?"

"I was worried, you've been here for more than half an hour," He explained before noticing the woman's rolled up sleeve. "So the boss was right."

"About what?" She asked, arching an eyebrow, she felt a murderous urge just by hearing about him.

"When you were late getting out, I called Law and explained the situation to him, I thought you ran away," He started to explain, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. "He explained your drug problem to me."

"Let's go before someone comes in." She proposed, lowering her sleeve.

Nami stopped the conversation because she felt she was getting angry, Law spoke as if he knew her well, she didn't want to spoil her good mood by thinking of him, that's why she got into the car and tilted the seat even more so she could lie down comfortably, then she put on headphones and started listening to music, so her traveling companion would not disturb her.


	9. The next step

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is chapter09, I hope you will enjoy it, tell me what you think in comment.

Law was in a car with Penguin at the wheel, he had delivered the bodies to the men of his former comrade and had received in return a check for a large sum, he was on his way back when Shachi called him telling him that Nami had been going to the toilet for several minutes and she hadn't made any signs since, his subordinate continued to apologize in a panicked voice when he thought she had run away, the dark haired man didn't worry because he had an idea what she was doing, calmly he explained to the man on the other end of the line the situation of the woman, because he neglected to inform him about Nami's sickly drug addiction, thinking that it was not necessary and that it was a private thing for her.

As expected, Shachi confirmed his hypothesis with a text after checking the woman, according to him, she took drugs and now she was lying on the passenger seat, dozing, Law prayed wholeheartedly for his poor subordinate because he was going to go mad because of the uncontrollable woman he was in charge of watching, she was a real pain in the ass and it was a painful task to take care of her, he hoped his stay at East Blue would be short so he could go home and take care of Nami personally, he had to tame her quickly before she tried to do something stupid, thinking about that, he remembered what had happened rather, the recording was really a master stroke, however, that was not enough to blackmail the surgeon of death.

Law didn't want to admit to himself that he admired Nami, it was not something sentimental or affectionate because he could kill her without having any remorse, what he admired about her was her determination and her thirst to survive, she was not the kind of person to keep her arms crossed while she is in danger, she was a fighter and the proof was that she was trying to oppose him by all means, just so as not to be controlled by him, besides, she had been planning Kuroobi's murder for a long time, which meant that she was preparing a kind of rebellion against the Arlong gang.

The surgeon of death had to take precautions with the redhead, because she was not trustworthy and she was dangerous, for his part, he was sincere with her, he was committed to keeping her under his wing until he was done with Doflamingo and he was not going to break this engagement, unless of course she tries to harm him or his men, if she will do such a thing, she will sign her death certificate with her own hand, he was not just going to kill her, he was going to torture her and show her that Trafalgar Law should never be challenged.

His phone started to vibrate which caught his eye, he hoped Shachi hadn't had a problem with Nami yet, he was relieved to see that Doflamingo was the caller.

"How's it going Law?" He heard his boss asked after he picked up the phone.

"It's done," He answered directly. "I killed the three Arlong officers and two more as a bonus."

"That's good," Doflamingo commented in a thoughtful voice. "We can now move on to the second phase of our plan."

"The plan I ignore." The surgeon of death pointed out, frowning, Doflamingo liked to make him understand that he was skeptical towards him, which is why he did not give him all the information, it was his way of telling him that he was not trustworthy, which was sort of true, because Law's real purpose was to bring down Doflamingo, which would also cause him to bring down one of the four emperors.

"Diamente bought the majority of Arlong's men," The blond said, ignoring Law's remark. "Tomorrow we will be done with him and the rest of his faithful men."

"Then everything will end tomorrow." Law deduced, feeling relieved that he would be going home soon.

"Yes, I was waiting for you to get rid of the three nuisances before going to the next step," Doflamingo affirmed after a moment of silence. "Prepare yourself well, tomorrow will be a hard day."

"I am always ready." Law said confidently.

"It's good, as soon as you arrive, come see me." Doflamingo sneered before the line was cut.

Law clasped his phone in his hand until his knuckles turned white, he hated playing the stooge of Doflamingo, he had enough, he had been working with the Donquixote family for two long years, and all this time, he had only completed 20% of his plan, which meant, he had just collected the information he needed, however, he could not take action alone, by opposing Doflamingo, he was going to put the four emperors on his back, because the blond was their suppliers, especially of drugs, that's why, Law started looking for allies, which took a long time due to the lack of confidence in the underground world, despite that, he had managed to have two gangs as an ally.

Speaking of drugs, Doflamingo had managed to create one that had no side effects, all it causes is consumer euphoria and well-being, in addition, it does not cause dependence; Smile has become the most expensive and most widely used drug in the world in a short time, especially by the gang of Kaido, one of the four emperors.

"Where do I drop you off?" The man behind the wheel asked, noting that they were close to Arlong's home.

"Stop here," Law ordered after looking out the window to see their position. "I don't want to get noticed."

"Okay," Penguin agreed as he was driving the car to park on the dark road. "Should I go home now? He added after finishing his task."

"No, stay at Cocoyashi, apparently we're going to finish tomorrow," the surgeon of death replied, getting out of the car and before closing the door, he turned to his subordinate. "Stay on your guard".

Law walked slowly in the dark being careful not to trip, he used the torch of his phone to light because the moonlight could not penetrate into the depths of the forest, fortunately he was not long in arriving at the door from where he left a few hours earlier, with agility, he quickly opened it so that it did not creak, then he entered, taking the precaution of looking around, the area was quiet which was a good sign, and with a sigh of relief, he went discreetly towards Doflamingo's room, he noticed that the castle was quiet which was normal since it was almost 11pm.

When he arrived, one of the bodyguards guarding the room opened the door and closed it behind him, and after he entered, Doflamingo motioned him to enter while he was sitting in an armchair opposite Diamente, Law moved closer and stood between them.

"Are you going to explain the sequence of events to me or do I have to guess them?" Law asked, looking at his boss with frowning black brows.

"What impatience!" Diamente laughed before starting to pour whiskey for the newcomer. "Sit down and have a drink before."

"I prefer to stay up," The dark haired man growled, accepting the glass of alcohol because he needed it after his hard day. "Tell me what you have to say quickly because I am very tired."

"Before that, I would like a detailed report of your work today." Doflamingo said before adjusting the glasses he was wearing all the time.

"Like I told you before, Arlong's men went scuba diving, I killed them as soon as they got to the beach," Law explained as he kept his stoic facial expression so that the two men do not discover that he was lying about some facts that happened, he could feel the piercing gaze of his boss even if his eyes were hidden behind the black panes of his glasses. "There were the two targets Kuroobi and Smack, also two of their companions, after that I got rid of the bodies and came back here."

"That's great," Doflamingo commented as the muscles in his face contracted as he thought, impossible to tell what was going on in his head by reading his unfathomable features. "And the woman?"

"I found a way to fake the surveillance cameras," Law started trying to keep his cool, he had already prepared a script. "And before going to the beach, I asked the woman to accompany me to the forest and it was there that I killed her."

"Why did she follow you?" Diamente asked suspiciously, the red lips surrounding his unusually large mouth curled. "She is not the type of person to trust anyone."

"I wonder the same thing." Doflamingo added, waiting for a convincing response from the surgeon of death, because according to his voice, he didn't believe him.

"I charmed her," Law said quickly before emptying the glass of whiskey, somehow it was the truth, the woman had fallen for him the first day they met, she had even literally invaded his bed. "I made her believe that I was emotionally interested in her and she fell into my trap."

"The thief of hearts struck again, I noticed that she was looking at you strangely, I understand why now," Diamente smiled as he winked at him, Law felt relieved when he discovered that his interaction with Nami had not gone unnoticed, which was proof that he was telling the truth. "I must admit that she was a very beautiful woman, you would have made a very beautiful couple."

"All that matters is that we got rid of those annoyers," Doflamingo interrupted him after clearing his throat several times. "Tomorrow we are going to circle Arlong and take everything he has before crushing him like a common insect."

"What are we going to do exactly?"

"I have a meeting with him tomorrow morning, meanwhile, our men will take care of his loyal men," The blond explained before taking a sip of his drink. "As I said earlier, Diamente bought most of his men, which means that tomorrow Arlong will not be well protected."

"I see that you didn't just stand by." Law noticed, in return, Diamente raised his glass towards him as if to make a toast.

"You will have to accompany me to the meeting," Doflamingo continued with a serious tone. "We have to force him to give up his property to us and that way we will set foot in East Blue more quickly by owning his territory."

"After that, what are we going to do?" The surgeon of death asked, he was impatient to go home mainly because of the red-haired woman.

"I'm going to stay here to sort things out." Diamente replied.

"And me?"

"You will go with me to Dressrosa, I need your medical skills in a case," Doflamingo said as a tick appeared on his forehead. "I got a call this morning, Lao G had another heart attack."

"That's why you hurried with Arlong." Law deduced, narrowing his eyes in irritation because his return had been delayed.

"Yes," The blond haired man affirmed before noticing the annoyance of his interlocutor. "I know that I have delayed you enough and that you have your own work, I apologize for that."

"That's okay," Law lied bitterly, pretending to accept his boss's hypocritical apologies. "I'm going to rest now."

"Remember, the meeting is at ten o'clock." Doflamingo pointed out.

The dark haired man groaned in response as he left the room, his eyebrows were now frowned fiercely and his mouth contracted spasmodically, again, his patience came to an end and he made a lot of efforts to keep calm, he repeated in his head like a mantra that he had to keep playing the obedient subordinate, otherwise everything he has done for the past two years would go in vain, he was going to take revenge for all of this by bringing down Doflamingo, but to achieve it, he had to be wise and not go without a plan.

The next morning, Law appeared at the scheduled meeting, apparently after the disappearance of a number of his subordinates, Arlong had suspected Doflamingo, which is why he came well guarded by six bodyguards, which amused the blond haired man because he had bought four of them, at first they started talking as usual, calmly, but tension escalated when Arlong accused his guest of having other intentions in their alliance and asked him where his missing subordinates were, with his typical smile, Doflamingo explained the situation to his counterpart and asked him to gently give up his place without unnecessary battle, which Arlong refused of course and ordered his men to start the fight, but he was surprised to see them point their weapons at him except two of them who were trying to protect him, his face turned dark blue as rage rose inside him.

When he was going to call the rest of his men, Arlong heard gunshots coming from outside his office, at that time he realized that he was trapped, but despite that, he tried to attack Doflamingo by diving into him, but his attempt had failed, because Diamente stopped him with a punch in the face, as he fell to the ground, Arlong's eyes were going to come out of their sockets and he gritted his sharp teeth; Law had a feeling of disgust when he saw the man who once thought he was invincible, realizing that his end has come, it was a predictable fate for those who choose to live in the underground world, maybe he would experience the same fate in the future, he could hear Corazon's words echoing in his mind when he begged him to stop crime and live a normal life.

Law wondered in his mind what is a normal life, in a distant memory he lived peacefully with his family, but everything was destroyed in an instant, which meant that it was not a normal life, or rather there was no normal life for him, that was his nature, he was made for crime and he could not live without it, the next time he spoke to Corazon he was going to ask him to stop bothering him with the story of repentance, because the old cop didn't want to give up his role as a guardian angel.

"You bastard!" Arlong shouted, ripping the dark haired man from his deep thoughts. "How dare you assault me in my own house?"

"I don't think you understand your situation yet," Diamente rejoiced before hitting their host with a kick propelling him to the library behind him. "This is the end."

"Don't kill him now, we still need him," Doflamingo pointed out, taking a file from his briefcase. "I want him to sign this before he leaves us."

"What is this?" Arlong asked as he tried to get up.

"It's a transfer of property," The blonde explained before taking a threatening air. "You will bequeath me all your properties, by the easy or difficult way, it is as you want."

"Anyway, I'm going to die," Arlong spat after laughing hysterically. "This is why, I prefer to die without leaving you what I have beaten all my life."

"I guarantee I'll change your mind." Diamente growled , hitting him with another kick, much louder than the first, sending him waltzing to the same library.

"I'm counting on you," Doflamingo said to his subordinate as he got up. "I want everything to be resolved quickly."

"You think I'm going to give in to torture." Arlong scoffed as a streak of blood flowed from his mouth.

"Here we go Law," The blond haired man ordered, keeping his expression cold, only the tick that appeared on his forehead betrayed him. "We are not going to keep Lao G waiting any longer."

The surgeon of death followed his boss through the corridors that littered the bodies of Arlong's men and some of Doflamingo's subordinates, and seeing the red color of blood, he had a nostalgic smile in the corner of his mouth because that was what normal life meant to him, the metallic smell that filled his nostrils was a calming and it relieved him, if he moved away from this environment, he would surely go crazy, it was an addiction, like a drug addict, he was addicted to death and blood, he was made for this life and nothing could keep him away.

The smile on his mouth widened when he saw Doflamingo explode in rage as he swore and gnashed his teeth, Law knew what was happening to him because he too understood that Arlong was not going to sign, which was kind of a defeat for Doflamingo, he was not going to take over the other man's property, which means, that he was going to have a lot of work to be able to take control of East Blue, all his plans were ruined because of his haste, he could have succeeded if he had not decided to finish everything because of his old subordinate who risked dying at any time.

Law had to go home quickly, he had a lot of work accumulated, in addition, he had sent Nami there, she was probably going to snoop to find something against him, and according to Shachi's last report, the redhead had already started her investigation because she had been very curious about him, his subordinate had told him that she had interrogated him, which meant that she was going to do the same to the remains of his men, she was cunning and intelligent, but above all she was beautiful, if she will use her charms, his men would be weak, that's why, the surgeon of death was going to try to resuscitate Lao G quickly, so as not to delay, he had lost enough time at East Blue.


	10. Meeting with the devil again

Nami became tense when she heard the screams of joy from the men of the Heart gang, they were all in the dining hall eating like every day until Shachi's phone rang and after his call, he announced that their boss was the one who called him and that he had good news, after a series of questions asked the man, with a broad smile, he told them that Law would come back in two days, which made everyone in the room happy except Nami, it had already been over a month since she last saw the surgeon of death and she was in no rush to see him again, because during their last meeting, he had tried to kill her.

She couldn't forget the feeling of being strangled by Law, and because of that, she couldn't sleep comfortably anymore because of the nightmares that haunted her, fortunately, during the last days, her mind had a little peace because the cause of her torments was far from her, but if the surgeon of death came back, Nami would no longer feel safe and she would sleep under the bed with a gun in her hand, and what increased her paranoia even more was what Law called his home, she never thought she would live in such a place, it was a big three-storey building in the middle of the forest, it was literally a hospital infested with the smell of disinfectant, the ground floor and the first floor was a clandestine health care facility, while the second floor was the home of the gang.

Fortunately, Nami didn't share her room like the rest of the gang do, but she hated sleeping there, it was cold and lifeless, she felt like she was hospitalized, it was typical for Law, since he was a psychopath who liked to live in a hospital, unlike her who was used to luxury, she missed her big cozy bed, when she slept on it, she felt like floating on the clouds unlike the plank of her current room, she wondered how the others agreed to live in such conditions, in addition, they were like a sect because they had a blind worship towards their boss, when they were talking about him, it was missing someone playing the violin at the same time because they were so sentimental.

After spending more than a month with the Heart gang members, Nami had given up on any idea of having compromising information about Law from them, they were devoted body and soul to him, which made her want to strangle them one after the other, but what irritated her even more about them was that they watched her all the time, that's why she couldn't do anything, she wanted to search all the rooms of the building for clues, which was impossible because of the number of eyes fixed on her, the only solution she had found was to play the role of a nice girl and try to gain their trust, she even made admiring comments from time to time about the surgeon of death to join his fan club, despite that, she was still a stranger to them and they were suspicious of her because their boss had surely ordered them to do so.

In addition, she was locked in the building and was not allowed to go out until Law returned, which made her feel like a bird in a cage, she had become a pet and if she opposed her master, he would harm her sister or kill her, how she was going to welcome the return of such a monster, he would surely take pleasure in lowering her as he had done the last time, he had shown her that she was weak and that she could do nothing against him, Nami felt a lump in her throat when she swallowed and the food she chewed could no longer pass, that's why, she gave up the idea of continuing to eat her meal because she had no appetite and left the table, but not as discreetly as she wanted, several peers of curious eyes had been watching her since the announcement of the return of their boss, everyone had noticed her change of mood.

Nami kicked her bedroom door when she closed it behind her, she felt like a boiling volcano that would explode precisely in two days, she didn't know how she should behave with Law, would she let her rage break out, or should she continue to play the role of the nice girl, the first option could backfire and the second was no better because the surgeon of death was not fooled, he was going to see through her games; she opened her window to refresh her ideas with the air of the forest, in addition, she wanted to ventilate the room which smelled of disinfectant, she started to dig her head in search of a good solution, because she vowed never to be weak again in front of Law, after hard reflection, she decided to treat him the same way he treated her, she was going to be cold and keep her distance with him.

Two days went by like lightning for Nami, and during that time, stress gnawed at her from the inside and she felt her chest was tight, but she couldn't do anything, D-Day had already arrived and she was going to see the monster of her nightmares again, she had been in her room all morning waiting with apprehension, and around noon she heard a heckling of cheers which indicated Law's arrival, her lips contracted involuntarily, she was so disgusted with the exaggerated enthusiasm of the men of the Heart gang, she confirmed that they were fanatics and she began to fear that she would be forced into their sect.

Nami was trying to read a book but she didn't understand a word, like it was a foreign language, because in reality, she was counting the minutes that passed without someone knocking on her door, and after three hours and forty seven minutes since the surgeon of death arrived, she heard the sound she dreaded, Nami's heart jumped, that's why, she took a deep breath before allowing the person who knocked on her door to enter, and as expected, her nanny Shachi was the one sent by the supreme master.

"Miss Nami, the boss is waiting for you in his office." He declared from the doorstep, his voice was embarrassed because he was aware that there was a kind of war between his boss and the woman, he had witnessed the hostility they shared one towards the other.

"Okay." She nodded before putting a bookmark in the book she should reread when her mind was calm, because she had been stuck on the first page for hours.

Nami had been escorted by Shachi to the office door, then he knocked twice before opening the door for her to enter alone, like every room in this building, it made her feel like she was in a hospital and Law's office looked like a medical office, there was even an examination couch in the corner, without waiting for permission from the man who was sitting at his desk while he was concentrating on reading a file or something like that, Nami quickly paced the room and sat in one of the empty seats across from Law, she kept her head high and her facial expression was stoic, and waiting for him to say something to her, she crossed her arms and started to slam her foot on the ground to show her impatience.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting," Law apologized ironically after a moment of silence; he closed the file and fixed his golden eyes on her. "I see you are fine."

"Yes." She hissed in response, she wanted to yell at him and tell him that she was fine physically but not mentally, because she had found it hard to forget the feeling of being strangled by him.

"I was amazed at what my men said to me," He smiled mischievously, god what she wanted to erase that smile from his face with a punch. "I have to congratulate you, you managed to trick them with your angelic personality, but I'm as proud of you, you didn't cause any problems as I thought."

"So you have to learn to judge people better," Nami pointed out, smiling at him the same way he did in return. "Because as you can see, you were wrong about me." She added, emphasizing the word wrong, wanting to challenge him.

"So tell me, how do you feel here?" He asked clapping his hands, he wanted to hide his surprise which did not go unnoticed in the eyes of Nami, he expected that he would find a terrified woman not a brave who still had the courage to face him after what he did to her.

"Imprisoned," She replied, shrugging before lifting her index finger up in the air. "I also feel hospitalized."

"Hospitalized!" Law repeated, stifling a laugh. "Can I know why you feel like this? From what I see, you don't have an IV or anything."

"Because I live in a hospital," Nami pointed out, turning her finger up in the air to assert her claim. "I always hated hospitals and doctors too, they are so cold and insensitive, which is why I doubt they are humans."

"That's good," He said as he was taken aback, he knew she was targeting him with her words, and for the first time, he didn't know what to answer. "You have a special point of view, but I have to tell you, we are humans just like you."

"Humans do not rejoice in cutting another of their kind."

"We have to do it to save lives."

"It's disgusting."

"It's not, it's rather relaxing."

"I don't like to see blood unlike some people." She growled, tapping her palm on the desk, she had reached her limit.

"What?" He squeaked, losing his serious mask, he was addicted to blood and no one had to say it was disgusting. "It's weird to hear that from someone who is bleeding every month."

"Are you talking about my period?!" She exclaimed with big eyes. "For your information, it is a physiological function, doctor."

"I know what it is," He retorted as he began to realize that he was participating in a quarrel as a child. "And for your information, I know your body better than you."

"What ... what are you saying?" She stuttered blushing, remembering the night at the hotel when they almost slept together.

"I mean," Law coughed uncomfortably, he had noticed the stupidity he had done. "I studied anatomy, that's why, I know the body of women."

"I understand." She nodded shamefully, wondering why the situation had turned.

"Shachi told me you wanted to go to town," He said to change the subject. "You can go there tomorrow if you want, on one condition, you must be accompanied by Shachi."

"It's great," Nami rejoiced completely forgetting the uncomfortable moment that had just happened. "I'm already used to my nanny, I don't mind him coming with me."

"But don't get noticed and don't talk to anyone because everyone in town is scum." He gave her instructions as if she were a child.

"Another thing, daddy," She joked before looking at him seriously. "Are you aware that I am 26 years old?"

"Yeah, I read it on your file." He informed her.

"The file," She repeated softly as she remembered what he was talking about. "Speaking of age, I would like to know how old are you Law?"

"I'm 32 years old." He replied, not understanding why she was suddenly familiar with him, she was ready to strangle him a few minutes earlier.

"Wow, you don't look your age," She commented in surprise tone, when he looked at her with a raised eyebrow, she took a defensive stance. "I assure you, you look younger."

"I must admit that you don't look your age either," He pointed out with a sadistic smile while the redhead felt flattered. "I thought you were 40 years old the first time I saw you." He added to break her.

"Hn," Nami groaned as her face darkened. "How dare you?"

"Sorry to hurt your ego, but that's my point of view," He replied coldly, internally appreciating the shocked reaction of the woman. "It's like your take on doctors."

"You really are a kid," She said as she got up. "If you want me, send my nanny to get me."

As she made her way to her room, Nami felt a little relieved because she expected to meet a monster who has been haunting her nightmares for the last while, but instead, the one she was talking to was a normal man, he could even make jokes, even though it was annoying to say that she looks twice her age, the bright side, Law had allowed her to go to town which was a good start, it was a great idea to stay nice while he was away, and apparently, the members of the Heart gang spoke well of her behind her back, that's why, their boss was kind of nice to her.

The next day, Nami woke up early in the morning, she was so excited, she was going out after several days of confinement in a hospital, she was going to relax by buying whatever she liked, in addition, she needed a lot of things, especially a bottle of air freshener, because she was tired of the smell of disinfectant in her room; however, she also had a big problem, her heroin supply was about to run out, that's why, she had to find where to buy it, which was going to be difficult.

Nami expected to see Law at breakfast, but he was away due to his accumulated work, she hoped not to meet him in town so that her day would not go to waste, because she intended to talk to people contrary to what he said, in addition, she was good at being noticed, especially with the long sleeve crop-top and the short skirt she wore, no man could ignore such a body.

As they were about to leave, Ikkaku the only woman in the gang asked Nami if she could accompany them, which she did not refuse, out of politeness, since her arrival, the brunette has been nice to her and tried to form a friendly relationship with her, but Nami kept her limits with her because she was Law's subordinate, which is why she couldn't trust her.

Nami's eyes sparkled with excitement as she roamed the streets of Raftel, as expected, she didn't know where to start, there were so many stores and malls, it was no surprise to her because it was the largest city in the new world with modern architecture, she could see that it was a commercial place with many skyscrapers and luxurious hotel, but it was hard to believe that it was the capital of crime when she saw the carefree face of the locals, in addition, there were even tourists.

"Nanny!" Nami called the man who was waiting outside the store with hands full of bags. "Hold that too." She added, handing him her new shopping.

"I only have two hands," Shachi sighed as he tried to hold the new bags with his fingers. "And please miss, stop calling me nanny."

"I like this nickname," Ikkaku snickered, giving him her bag so that he can carry it too. "It fits you well."

"I can't take it anymore." He complained after collapsing on the ground, the poor man was completely sweating.

"You're the one who volunteered to carry our groceries," The redhead said, winking at the other woman. "I didn't know you were so weak."

"What?!" Shachi exclaimed, straightening suddenly, picking up all the packages in less than thirty seconds.

"Well done nanny." Ikkaku cheered sarcastically.

"I warn you, these are the last purchases," He growled with irritation. "I have to do something before we get home."

Nami sulked as they headed for the car, the day ended quickly and she was not ready to go back to her hospital room yet, just thinking about it, her lungs tightened in her chest and she could even smell the disinfectant, besides, she was bored to death over there because she had nothing to do, all day long she stayed in the room, she just went out to eat in the refectory, she was going to ask Law to find her a solution, otherwise she would go crazy.

On the way back, Shachi stopped in front of a sort of factory and went inside, telling the two women to stay in the car, Nami felt curious to see the guards posted in front of the building and from her experience in crime, she deduced that it was a gang headquarters.

"What is this place?" She asked, feigning ignorance.

"This is," Ikkaku began as she turned to her, from her look, Nami could understand that the woman was doing an internal battle to decide whether she should tell her or not. "This is the headquarters of another gang."

"It's like I thought," Nami said to herself, she wondered what Shachi was doing. "Which gang?"

"Which gang?" The brunette repeated the question with a frown. "I don't think you know Kid."

"I do not know him." Nami murmured after a moment of reflection, Ikkaku turned silently relieved that the redhead did not add any questions.

Nami dove deep into her mind, Shachi was stupid to take her there, because now she knew the address of another gang, and she already had a project that included making contacts in this city, like that, if Law mistreated her, she can find refuge easily, but for the moment, she had to find out how many gangs are there in the city and their addresses too, at least she had a new occupation, all she had to do, it was to play the nice little girl for a long time so that Law would give her some freedom to go out and execute her plan.


	11. Confusing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry for the delay, my anorexia often causes me health problems, that's why, I no longer have the strength to do anything.  
> I will try to update every week and not be long behind.  
> Thank you for the comments which greatly encouraged me and I hope you will enjoy the next chapters.

Nami got used to her new routine with the Heart gang, it's true it was boring because she spent her days doing nothing special, but after familiarizing with a few members of the group, she started to appreciate her new environment and she no longer felt like an outcast, the person she got along with the most was Ikkaku, not only was she the only woman in the gang, but she also had a charming personality, whenever she chatted with her, Nami felt her spirits soar because of the other woman's laughter.

There was also Shachi, his nanny as she called him, he was someone good, in addition, she took pleasure in intimidating him because he sulked like a child and begged her to stop, even after three months of knowing, he called her miss and respected her as if she was older than him when it was the opposite, what she liked about their relationship was that she could control him easily, especially when she used her feminine charms, when she smiled at them they became hypnotized, that's why, when she wanted something, she asked them both, because they were easy to handle.

Law was something else, he was bossy with her and whenever he spoke to her, it was either to scold her or give her orders, that's why she called him daddy, he was always away because of his work, and when he came home, he didn't like being disturbed because he was tired, like a father, the bright side is that he allowed her to go out alone now and he no longer saw her as a prisoner.

It was a boring morning as usual, except that this time everyone was busy, which meant that Nami had no company, and after trying all sorts of things to fill her void, the redhead decided to go out, but before that, she needed permission from the higher authority who was fortunately in the office, so she could go and ask Law personally, because he never answered her when she called him on the phone; without delay, she went to make her request.

"Hey daddy I wanted ..." She began before realizing that Law was not alone, he was in company with two unknown men; the redhead cursed herself inside as she froze in the doorway, lately, she had developed a bad habit of walking into that room without knocking to show her rebellion to the surgeon of death, but every time she did it before that day, she found him alone unlike this time.

"Wow Trafalgar, I didn't know you have a daughter," A man with red hair in the shape of a flame commented, Nami had deduced that he was part of the Mafia just by seeing his mechanical left arm and the scar that ran down his forehead to his neck. "Besides, she's a sexy girl, how could you hide such a beauty?"

"There is no way he could have fathered a woman of this age." The second man pointed out with a serious tone, he had long, wild blond hair that reached down to his thighs, and his face was obscured by a white and blue helmet, Nami wondered how he could breathe in this kind of condition.

"I'm not stupid," His companion grunted after taking offense at the remark. "Trafalgar's children will surely be ugly like him." He added with a mocking tone.

"What do you want Nami-ya?" Law asked with a look that could freeze the sun, ignoring the insult to his beauty because he wasn't going to fall so low for such stupidity.

"I wanted to ask you if I could go to town." She replied, crossing her arms defensively, she had gathered all her courage to stay in her place and not run away.

"We never taught you good manners, introduce the pretty lady," The red haired man said before walking towards the woman. "I'm Kid, Nice to meet you." He introduced himself with a charming voice that almost made Law throw up.

"Nami." She whispered as the man took her hand and kissed it, she remembered hearing that name before, it was the first day she went to town, he was the gang leader that Shachi had visited.

"Me Killer." The blond introduced himself, Nami stifled a moan of surprise after hearing his name, she thought it was probably a code name.

"How long have you known gallantry Eustass-ya?" The surgeon of death sarcastically asked, his eyes shot daggers at the man's hand, which still held the woman's.

"Since I was struck by love at first sight." Kid smiled, nodding at Nami.

"Do not even think about it." Law growled defiantly.

"Why? She is yours?" The red haired asked, accepting the challenge with a smile, he and Law have been rivals since the dawn of time.

"I belong to no one." Nami replied strongly, enjoying the unfolding situation, Kid was openly flirtatious with her and Law didn't appreciate it, it was a perfect opportunity to get revenge on him and piss him off.

"You are allowed to go to town." Law said after he sensed the woman was going to accept the man's advances, which is why he hastened to get rid of her.

"How lucky, I was just about to go to town," Kid lied so he could escort Nami, because he actually had other plans. "You don't mind me accompanying you."

"But you have a meeting with ..." Killer tried to say before being interrupted by a growl from his boss.

"So do you want me to go with you?" The redhead repeated his question.

"If that doesn't bother Law." She replied, looking at Law innocently, oh god she liked the look of anger he had on his face.

"Of course that bothers me," He spat, losing his temper, he was never going to agree to such a thing because he knew she was doing it to challenge him. "This woman is my subordinate and I don't like my subordinates hanging out with other gangs."

"Stop playing stern father Trafalgar," Kid retorted before smirking. "Unless you want her for yourself, I can understand."

"What are you talking about?!" The Surgeon of Death exclaimed and he felt his long twist in his mouth, he didn't know what to say, especially seeing Nami studying his reaction. "Of course not." He denied after a moment of silence, arching an eyebrow because of the irritation that was building up inside him.

"Stop pissing me off and be cool man," Kid said before turning to the woman offering her his arm. "Let's go my dear."

"Law." She called to confirm if he was okay with her going with the redhead, the doctor nodded in response out of obligation, and with a smile, Nami crossed her arm with Kid's and left the room, leaving a raging Law behind her.

Against all expectations, the day went well for Nami, Kid had invited her to lunch in a fancy restaurant, then they walked around town, she found the man's company pleasant and despite his appearance dangerous, he was very kind and knew how to make a woman smile with his flattery, unlike the grumpy man she met every day, she couldn't wait to see his reaction when she got home accompanied by Kid, he was surely going to forbid her to speak to the redhead and maybe even deprive her of going out, as parents punish their children, unfortunately for her, Law had authority over her, but this situation was temporary cause she's sooner or later find a way to break free.

Nami knew that Kid just wanted to fuck her, there was no feeling or anything at all, in a way, she was the same kind of person as him, in their world it was hard to get attached to a person because there was no trust, this is why choosing a partner for sex is more practical and it avoids problems, however, in her current situation, Nami had other priorities besides her libido, that's why, she wasn't going to rush into anyone's bed.

"Thanks for ride." She thanked Kid after he parked his SUV in front of the building entrance.

"It was a pleasure," He smiled back at her. "I hope this is not the last time I have the honor to spend time with you, Trafalgar will have to expect my visit every day."

"I'm flattered," Nami felt her cheeks blush before frowning. "I don't want to piss off Law."

"Don't worry, I'm not going to make trouble with your boss," He reassured her as he looked at her lips. "I'll take care of him."

"Goodbye." Nami whispered, rushing out of the car because she felt the man was going to kiss her and she wasn't ready for it.

"See you tomorrow." Kid said before starting to ride, leaving Nami puzzled, she wondered if he was implying to come see her tomorrow, she smirked slyly thinking of the anger Law was going to feel.

As a sign from the god of what awaited Nami with the surgeon of death, the sky had suddenly darkened as heavy gray clouds appeared out of nowhere, even nature laughed at her and gave her a little glimpse of the storm that was going to hit her, as she slowly walked up the stairs, Nami mentally prepared herself to face Law, she tried to make herself think there was nothing he could do to her because she hadn't done anything wrong, besides, he had allowed her to go with Kid, which meant he couldn't scold her since he was okay with it, but he was probably going to punish her in his own way or maybe worse, he was going to use his strength to show her he could kill her whenever he wanted, a shiver ran through her as she remembered how he had tried to kill her in the past.

As she walked down the hall, Nami checked that she wasn't being followed by glancing back every two seconds and prayed that no one saw her so Law wouldn't know what time she was home, because it was a little late and the sun was going to set soon, this situation reminded her of the days when she robbed the houses of the rich, that's why, she felt a little nostalgic before she opened her bedroom door, after that, anxiety came over her as she saw the figure sitting on her bed staring at her with icy gold eyes.

"Don't tell me you spent all day waiting for me here?" Nami asked after making a Herculean effort not to show her fear and keep her facial expression natural, she quickly flipped the switch to turn on the light because the setting in the darkened room seemed to come straight out of a horror movie, Due to the storm that was brewing, there was not much light entering from the window.

"Of course not," Law growled with a voice coming from his bowels. "I could hear the engine of Kid's car for miles from here, I had enough time to come and wait for you."

"Alright," Nami whispered as her mind raced for what to say in such a dismal situation, in addition, her interlocutor was waiting for her to open the subject herself while he looked at her with calculating eyes, she was careful not to break because she had the king of moral torture in front of her, she was going to pretend not to know what she had done and make him believe that she had accepted Kid's invitation innocently. "Wow, this is a big event because this is the first time you have visited me in my room."

"Close the door and sit down." Law ordered authoritatively, pointing his index finger at the empty space next to him on the bed.

"He's going to strangle me as usual." She thought as she executed as slowly as she could, she wanted to delay her retribution as long as possible.

"I notice you will never learn," He began after a long moment of silence, a very heavy silence that crushed Nami's shoulders as golden eyes pierced her with a cold gaze. "I thought we got past that, but apparently you still want to make it difficult for yourself."

"I don't understand what you mean," She feigned ignorance because that was her only solution, she wasn't going to tell him she wanted to piss him off. "I haven't done anything behind your back and I always ask for your permission before I go out."

"Don't play fool with me," He warned her with a scream as his jaw hardened in irritation. "You wanted to use Kid to piss me off, so congratulations, you managed to do it."

"You're wrongly accusing me," Nami defended herself by pouting to look offended, she knew he was going to be pissed off but not that much, he was downright beside himself. "Kid was the one who came to me, plus you were okay with him coming with me."

"Because I had no other choice," He clicked, bringing his face closer to hers to capture the scared look she sent him when he raised his voice even higher. "I told you not to draw attention to yourself."

"I didn't do anything to draw attention to myself, the only mistake I made was walking into your office this morning." Nami argued by making her point confidently, but she squirmed inwardly as the man's expression grew colder, apparently she reminded him that she had walked in without knocking on his office door.

"Because you are a fool," He insulted her, he shouted so loudly, the veins on his neck were throbbing rapidly. "My god, even the worst of my enemies haven't done to me what you're doing to me, all you want to do is create trouble."

"I don't see what I did to you," Nami tried to defend herself. "All because I went out with another man, is that jealousy you feel?" She scowled before shutting up when she felt Law's hot breath hit her face as he exhaled heavily from his nose.

"Why am I jealous?" He asked feeling blood rush to his head because of the woman's stupid remark.

"Because Kid is wooing me," She replied hesitantly. "Maybe you want me for yourself?"

"I want you?!" Law echoed in amazement. "Did you fall on your head to think about such a thing? Besides, the Eustass-ya I know just wants to take you to his bed."

"I find him to be a true gentleman and I don't mind going out with him or being in his bed." She pointed out defiantly, from Law's crumpled forehead, Nami had sensed that she had hit a sore spot when she told him that she was interested in Kid.

"Eustass-ya will tore you apart in the blink of an eye," Law chuckled, looking at her contemptuously. "You overestimate yourself a lot, Nami-ya."

"On the contrary, today I spent all day with Kid and found him to be very sweet," She smiled sadistically. "Unlike you, he hasn't strangled me yet."

Angrily, Law grabbed Nami by the throat and slammed her onto the bed, then he got on top of her still keeping his grip, she looked at him with big chocolate brown eyes not knowing what to do as her heart beat like a drum, luckily he wasn't strangling her, his hand just held her neck in threat, that's why, she didn't struggle.

As the seconds passed, the redhead tried to keep her composure despite the man glaring at her, she had no choice but to wait for Law's insanity to pass without him killing her, she had somehow grown accustomed to the man's explosive character and she knew that when he calmed down, that would be all right.

Nami felt her heart skip a leap as she saw the man's face come dangerously close to hers and she shivered when she realized what was on his mind, he was going to punish her by raping her, that was surely his intention from his sadistic gaze, he wanted to show her that she was weak and that he could do whatever he wanted to her, she thought he was overreacting to what she had done, it was true that she had somehow challenged him by going out with Kid, but where was the harm in that, suddenly she felt her mind clear and she concluded that she was the dumbest woman in the world when she understood, because the reason for it was apparent and even a blind person could see it, Law was simply and truly jealous.

His feeling of jealousy was explainable, he wanted to fuck her himself because she had turned him on at the start of their weird relationship, so his urge was still there since they haven't slept together yet.

Her train of thought stopped when she was choked with a hungry kiss, Law's tongue slipped into her mouth uninvited and coiled with hers automatically, she cursed her reaction because normally she struggles or bites him, not accept the kiss as if it was what she wanted to do the most, her mouth was wet and hot, demanding even more to be kissed, if another woman was in her place, she would hit and scream because she was being forced, unlike Nami who accepted her fate; since the day she had met Law, she was drawn to him, plus there was a strong sexual tension between them.

Nami came to her senses when they pulled away for some fresh air, and from what she could see the same thing happened to Law, he looked at her in surprise as he remained leaning over her, frozen in his position, she understood that he was ashamed because she felt ashamed too, but him, he had surely received a kick to his dignity since he had kissed her first, as for her, she only responded to the kiss; the atmosphere had become so tense, that even breathing had become a difficult task, and as unexpected as it may be, the gaze session ended with another passionate kiss, wilder than the first.

After he separated from Nami, Law quickly sat up in silence leaving her gasping for breath, and he rushed to the door, she closed her eyes the moment she heard the man's footsteps stop, she could feel his gaze on her but she didn't want to look at him.

"You're mine." Law growled before stepping out, leaving Nami confused, she couldn't believe her ears, did Trafalgar Law, the surgeon of death himself had just claimed her as his own, she never expected such a thing even in a dream.


	12. Opposition

The inside of Law's mind looked like a sort of thick black fog, he didn't know why he was so upset and couldn't find the answer to this question, in all his life, he never made his emotions explode like he did that day, at first he was mad at Nami because she went out with Kid which was unacceptable, she was under his command now and the other man was his rival, but when he found himself on top of her, everything was swept away by a whirlwind of passion that made him lose his self-control, at that moment, he felt his heart beat wildly as everything had become dark for him, except Nami's seductive mouth, her parted lips sent him a silent invitation to land on them, at that moment he thought of punishing her by forcing her in the bed, however, this plan also got into a whirlwind when the red-haired woman agreed and returned the kiss with no problem.

Everything changed inside him when he kissed Nami for the second time, he felt a great urge to own this woman, he wanted her to be his and no one else, and after they separated, Law realized that he had become her captive and that nothing could free him from his bonds, he felt his pride shatter after the hard blow he had received, that's why he told her she was his before leaving the room, he wanted to emphasize that she was like some kind of prisoner for him and that he could do whatever he wanted with her, but after reflection, what he said might sound different, it was a claim and the redhead could understand it that way.

Law had almost torn the door to his office as he opened it; it was the first time he had found himself in an emotional dilemma, on the one hand, he wanted to be with Nami and hug her, and on the other, he wanted to kill her and get rid of her, because she was an untrustworthy witch, if he let his guard down with her, she would betray him like she did with her former companions, she was a spider and he was stuck in her web, but not for long, he was going to pull himself together and rebuild the boundaries that had broken between him and her, he wasn't going to lose his face because of a stupid sexual attraction, because that's what it was, he just wanted to put the woman in his bed, no more and no less.

When he threw himself in his chair, Law heard the thunder roar with rage before the clouds began to pour down a torrent of rain, he thought his mind was the same because a storm called Nami was devastating him from within, he picked up a half empty bottle of whiskey that he had started drinking a few hours ago, then he sprayed his throat with the burning liquid, he didn't have much time, after a mental reconstruction session, Trafalgar Law the surgeon of death had to return to his usual state and any feelings of weakness he felt had to be eradicated.

The next day, Law had regained all his mental strength and also his heart of stone, after a long night of reflection, he was born again, the one who felt something for Nami was buried under several layers of reasoning and even though he tried to get out again, he will have no effect on him because Law had activated the haughty mode, now all he will do to the woman is crush her under his feet and prove his superiority, he would even agree to her hanging out with Kid, because he knew the redhead wasn't going to let go of her until he took what he wanted from her, then he's going to throw her away like garbage, and after that Law can despise her even more.

While he was in his office around noon, Law began to hear the loud sound of Kid's car engine coming closer, as expected, the redhead had returned for Nami, plus he was quick to do it, which was typical because the man was impatient by nature, Law sighed in contempt, thinking he was going to have to see Kid often, he limited his meetings with him even for work, they were enemies in the past, but for some time, they joined forces to bring down the four emperors, and even with that, there are still rivals and they cannot get along.

A few minutes after, Kid entered the office escorted by Penguin, the red-haired man didn't wait for an invitation and sat down across from his host with an amused smile, he behaved like he was at home which angered the surgeon of death.

"I'm not surprised by your visit," Law commented before turning to his subordinate who was about to leave the room. "Tell Nami-ya to come."

"Okay." Penguin nodded as he rushed to execute.

"I see you understand the reason for my visit," Kid remarked wryly. "You've always been a fucking brain."

"Even a fool can understand that you are circling around my subordinate." Law retorted, trying to keep his expression cool and stoic.

"I confirm that," The redhead nodded before looking at his interlocutor defiantly. "Hope you don't mind if I go out with her."

"Like I said before, it bothers me," The Surgeon of Death growled in annoyance as he was about to tell the scenario he had already prepared. "I don't like it when you approach my subordinate on principle, like I don't approach yours, but of course, if Nami-ya wants to date you, I accept her choice."

"You're too serious," Kid sighed with a frown. "But I appreciate that you don't intervene between the two of us."

"You two aren't there yet." Law pointed out before stifling a laugh. "Are you aware that you are behaving like a teenager who has his first crush?"

"You know me, when I want something, I do everything to get it." Kid said before being interrupted by the door that opened.

Apparently Nami didn't expect to find Kid from the surprised look on her face, she stood frozen in the doorstep looking at Law with wide eyes, silently asking him what was going on, she expected him to talk about the day before, not for him to call her to some sort of meeting with the man who wanted to date her.

"Hello." Kid greeted her as he walked over to her.

"Hi." She whispered in response after she looked back at him, forcing a smile to mask her apprehension about the situation she was in.

"Don't make that face, Trafalgar has given us his blessing, he won't meddle between us." The redhead informed her quickly, causing the woman to gasp in surprise.

"Like Eustass-ya said, I have no problem with the two of you dating if that's what you want of course." Law said calmly, as if he hadn't freaked out the night before.

"Is this a joke?" She asked him with a horrified grimace on her face. "You're not serious?"

"He is serious." Kid replied instead of the surgeon of death.

"Are you serious?" She repeated her question emphatically, keeping her eye contact with the black haired man.

"It's your private life and you're free to do with it what you want," Law said with a stoic expression, as if it wasn't his concern. "All that matters is that the gangs stay out of this and that there will be no problem in our alliance."

"You're sure you don't mind."

"I'm sure and certain."

"You are really sure!" She repeated in a trembling voice, as if she was hurt.

"Nami-ya I'm sure." Law said softly, articulating each word.

"Hope you haven't had lunch yet, because I would like to take you to a good restaurant." Kid proposed after he cleared his throat a few times to get the girl's attention to him.

"May I?" Nami asked Law, her voice hesitant.

"Yes." Law growled in response, a brief smile twinkling in his eyes as the girl's face contorted in disappointment.

"So let's go." Kid said as he started to feel like the fifth wheel of the carriage, he put his hands on Nami's shoulders and began to guide her to the exit.

"I'd like to talk to you about something," Nami turned around. "Kid can you wait for me in your car, it's private."

"Yes of course." The redhead nodded before stepping out.

Nami closed the door before turning to Law with round eyes that gave off a strange feeling, it was anger mixed with surprise and disappointment, that's what Law could discern anyway.

"What are you playing at?" She exploded as she rushed over to him, she walked around the desk and stood next to him.

"Nothing." Law responded by looking up slowly at her, making an effort to look her directly in the face avoiding her generous chest which was at the same level as his eyes.

"Ah," She moaned in disbelief, she was sure he was playing a new game with her. "Yesterday you were going to burst because I went out with Kid, not to mention what you told me before you left."

"Forget what I told you, I wasn't myself yesterday because I thought you were challenging me." He explained standing up, he couldn't keep his eyes on her face any longer as her breasts were in front of his eyes.

"So you're not interested in me," She guessed before starting to chew on her cheeks. "And now what should I do with Kid?"

"Do whatever you want, I don't care." He growled as he cursed inwardly because after he stood up he had a better view of the breasts protruding from the v-neck shirt.

"But you were concerned yesterday," She commented before she caught him in the act as he looked at her breasts, she smiled sadistically as an idea occurred to her, she narrowed the space between them until their bodies were touching, then she arched an eyebrow as she assessed his reaction, Law's stoic mask dropped as the expression on his face grew embarrassed. "And now, are you concerned?"

"Stop that." He ordered, looking back to his medicine cabinet.

"Answer me," She insisted in a seductive voice as she traced circles with her index finger on the man's chest. "Do you think I can go out with Kid?"

"I do not care." He spat as he was petrified, he repeated in his head "I won't give in" over and over like a mantra.

"He's handsome and charismatic," She said as she got on her tiptoes so that she could catch Law's gaze. "I'm sure he's good in bed too."

"You just have to try to find out." He barked as a tick appeared on his forehead.

"You're right, I'll do it," She smiled with satisfaction as she had taken control of the situation. "So see you tonight."

"Hn." He growled looking at her in surprise, but his mind was lost when he noticed that Nami's lips were inches from his, because of this, temptation arose in him, he had only one thing in mind, to grab her mouth for a kiss.

"I mustn't let Kid wait long for me," She remarked before licking her lips suggestively, knowing that she had hypnotized her interlocutor, she turned on her heel to leave but her arm was caught by the man's hand, she looked at him over her shoulders. "What is it?"

"Be careful, remember that Kid is a gangster." He advised her with a castling voice.

"Like all of us," She pointed out in an amused tone. "But thanks for the advice."

An uncomfortable silence settled in as Nami waited for Law to let go of her arm, but he kept looking at her like she had something on her face, he didn't want to let her go because he knew he was going to give her on a silver platter to Kid, then everything he had decided last night quickly fell apart, Nami had manipulated him with her charms and she had entered under his skin, he wanted to fuck her here and now, but if he did that he was going to lose his pride because of a little bitch.

"You can leave." Law said releasing his hold.

"So," She whispered indecisively. "I am going now."

Without another word, Nami left the room leaving Law who silently cursed himself, as soon as the door was closed, he sent everything on his desk waltzing, he was still weak in front of the red haired witch, he wondered if the underworld had sent her to ruin his life because she had managed to make him miserable in just a few months, he was a man accustomed to exterior not interior attacks, but this time he was facing a new kind of enemy, Nami was making him feel feelings he had never felt before, the proof is that he was jealous of Kid because of her, and to be honest with himself, he admitted he wanted to sleep with her which was no surprise, even a monk would like to sleep with such a woman, but he couldn't do it, because if he did, he was going to fall into the trap and lose his dignity, that's why, Nami had become a forbidden fruit for him.

His rage increased even more when he saw Nami get into Kid's car, he had shown great restraint not to destroy the window with a punch, it was true that he had allowed her to go out the redhead, but why she hadn't turned down the offer, Was she interested in him ? Law felt his teeth involuntarily crack as he remembered what she had said, she was going to try Kid in bed, he was sure she said that to make him react, she wanted to trap him with her words as she had done with her actions, she had used her body to let his guard down, she knew she would have an effect on him, that's why, she had resorted to seduction, he had to counterattack this bitch and show her that he was in control, not her.

The surgeon of death began to dig his head to find a weak spot in the woman other than her sister, it was a psychic battle and he was a specialist in this area, firstly, Nami was a drug addict, which was a big weakness as the drug influenced her personality a lot due to its many side effects, secondly, she was greedy for money, which explained her profession as a thief and also the number of enemies she had made during her short life, suddenly an idea occurred to Law, thinking about that, he rushed to his desk and rummaged through the drawers until he found what he was looking for, he smirked as he opened the file Doflamingo had given him, Nami's file contained all the information he needed.

Law carefully examined the sheets in his hands and after a short analysis, he had already found a way to make the woman pay for her insolence, in the list of people she had betrayed, there was a certain Baggy the clown whom Law knew very well, because the man currently was living in Raftel, it would be really fun to see him meet Nami by chance, would he be happy to catch the woman who betrayed him and stole him too, after that, Nami will have no choice but to come and plead Law for his help, and in this way, she will learn to respect him and dare not challenge him again.

In addition there was an old case between Law and Baggy that was not settled, the clown owed a colossal sum that he had not paid for years, the surgeon of death had completely forgotten it, he thought it was the perfect time to ask for it, he would quickly send his men to visit the clown and among this group will be Nami present, it will be a good scare for her and she will eventually learn the value of staying under the protection of the Heart gang.


	13. Busy mind

When Penguin came to call her, Nami thought that Law had finally decided to talk to her about what had happened the day before, but when she walked into his office, a great shock erupted in her when she found Kid and an unbearable doubt lodged in her mind, as she looked at the surgeon of death, she did not understand the glaring change in him, but what was sure for her was that she was walking on dangerous ground, oddly, Law was not the same person that she had kissed and talked with yesterday, he had become a wall of ice or rather an impenetrable fortress, who was even willing to approve of her meeting Kid.

Nami knew it was acting, that's why, she wasn't going to let it go, after knowing the effect she had on the dark haired man, that was the only way she had found to confront him; to be honest with herself, she was attracted to him too which was obvious because she had flirted with him the day they met, in addition, when he touched her the day before, he ignited a huge desire in her, however, that wasn't enough to appreciate the surgeon of death because Nami outright hated him, he was callous and arrogant, he had threatened to hurt her sister if she did not submit to him, he had not just once but twice strangled her, and despite the passion that there was between them yesterday, it remained like even an attempted rape, the only good thing about their relationship is that he didn't kill her like Doflamingo ordered.

Nami had taken control of the situation when she was left with Law alone, and despite his stoic mask, he couldn't keep his eyes away from the woman's generous chest, which did not go unnoticed to her, as soon as she noticed it, Nami began to use seduction to make the surgeon of death react, from his Adam's apple swinging up and down in his long neck, Law was gradually losing his temper and his arrogance slipped from his hands, which made Nami's ego soar as she had won a battle, which was a first step to total victory.

When she was going to get in the car with Kid, Nami got cold in her back when she felt she was being watched, she knew who owned the piercing eyes that looked at her, they were gold in color and their owner was a certain Trafalgar Law, a man who had just lost in front of a woman weaker than him, a calculating man who never made mistakes, but above all, he was a man who was not going to stand idly by and would counter attack at any time, therefore, Nami had to be on guard awaiting Law's retaliation, which was difficult to do as she lived with him and was surrounded by his loyal men.

On the drive to the restaurant, Nami was absolutely not communicative because her thoughts were elsewhere, she didn't know why, but she had a bad feeling, she was sure Law was going to get revenge on her, but she didn't know how, that's why, she started to try to imagine what he was going to do to her; Kid had made several attempts to engage the woman in a conversation, but she just gave him short answers without commitment, Nami's mind had sounded the alarm and she couldn't ignore it, she had to mentally prepare herself to receive a strong blow from Law and she wondered if the seduction was not going to work with him anymore, because it was the only attack the woman had at the moment and she would be in real trouble if it became of no use in the future.

Everything was going too fast for Nami, she was a member of Arlong's gang and overnight she found herself involved with the surgeon of death, she was forced to leave everything because she had no choice, plus she was threatened, which meant that there was nothing she could do to escape her fate, and even though she was trying to get used to her new life, she couldn't do it because of Law, the man wanted to control her and make her submit, he wanted to integrate her into the sect he called the Heart gang and tame her like a pet, which was impossible because Nami had a rebellious soul, she would fight even if she was scared, which was the case with Law, she was aware that he could crush her whenever he wanted, but despite that, she kept looking for a way to beat him.

As they had lunch, Kid filled the majority of the discussion because Nami was too busy thinking, but when he asked her a specific question, the woman snapped out of her reverie and froze momentarily.

"How did you meet Trafalgar?" He repeated his question when she didn't answer, smiling mischievously. "It must be a special meeting from your reaction."

"Very special." Nami nodded as she pondered a lie.

"I'd like to hear the story," He said, resting his mechanical arm on the table. "It must have been on his last trip, so it's in East Blue if I am correct."

"Yes that's it," She asserted before taking a sip from her glass of wine, she was going to answer him with as few words as possible because rule number one in lying is never to talk too much to be more believable. "We were introduced during a dinner by an acquaintance in common." She added softly, it was sort of true.

"And how did you become his subordinate?" Kid asked with a thoughtful expression.

"He offered it to me and I accepted." She responded briefly as she kept her face from twisting.

"I didn't mean to bombard you with questions, but I'm really, really curious," He remarked after he sensed Nami's discomfort. "I was just wondering how a nice girl like you gets involved in a gang?"

"So as not to lie to you, I'm not a nice girl." She commented, arching her eyebrows in disbelief, she was aware that Kid was using an old trick she was very familiar with, along with flattery it was easier to get someone to talk, Nami did her best to keep a calm expression on her face.

"I hope you're not mad, I just wanted to allay my curiosity," He tried to justify himself, searching the woman's unfathomable features. "I am very intrigued by you."

"There is nothing intriguing about me, I am quite normal. Nami lied before crossing her arms in a way that exposed her generous chest, she thought it was time to change the subject and the best method to do it was seduction, the result was good as Kid's eyes were drawn to the trap.

"So you want to come over to my place after lunch?" Kid proposed before licking his lips suggestively, Nami didn't expect him to be so blunt.

"I don't think it's appropriate." She whispered feeling slightly offended, it was true that she was not the prudish type or to have a serious relationship before bed, but at that moment she was not in the mood for sex because she was busy thinking about Law and how to beat him, besides, she didn't like Kid's look, she felt like a cheap whore that a man paid her lunch to fuck, the man in front of her was just as despicable as the surgeon of death, he believed himself above everyone else and anything was allowed for him because he is a gang leader, she would be happy to lower him from his haughty position as she was going to do with Law.

"If it's for Trafalgar, he said he had no problem," Kid argued before falling silent when he noticed Nami's stiff face sending him a wave of coldness. "Are you OK?"

"Do you think I'm an easy girl?" Nami growled with a frown, she felt humiliated deep down because in reality she was the easiest girl in the world, if Kid had made the same proposal to her three months ago, she would have accepted with big pleasure, but since she started interacting with Law, she has valued herself more and her only concern was not to belittle herself, it was funny how beneficial her battle with Law had influenced him and thanks to it, she had matured mentally and she was no longer the brainless woman who slept with anyone.

"Of course not, it's just that I like you and you like me, it doesn't hurt to skip steps." Kid justified himself with the same insolent tone which pissed off the woman even more.

"Who told you that I like you?" She spat heavily, drawing the attention of the other people in the restaurant, she knew it wasn't wise to provoke a mafia boss, but she had a lot of repressed anger inside of her that she wanted to kick out, except that she would have liked her interlocutor to be a certain man with black hair. "I don't remember saying that sort of thing."

"So why did you agree to go out with me?" He asked as irritation mounted in him, he could even feel the vapor coming out of his ears after the humiliation he had just experienced, in less than an hour everyone in Raftel will laugh at him, the great Captain Kid has been publicly refused by a woman.

"I accepted out of politeness, but I see it was a big mistake." She said standing up, she picked up her bag quickly but Kid's big hand grabbed her arm as she was about to leave.

"Where do you think you're going?" He growled threateningly, tightening his grip, all eyes in the restaurant turned away from the show when Kid let out a series of curses.

"To Trafalgar Law," She replied defiantly, avoiding to let anyone know that he was hurting her arm, she kept her head held high and her eyes narrowed. "You know him, the surgeon of death who is also my boss."

"You think I'm going to be scared now that you mentioned Trafalgar." He gritted his teeth as veins formed on his forehead.

"It was just for the sake of precaution that I mentioned him," Nami pointed out emphatically, stifling moans of pain that might escape from her throat. "I don't think you'll appreciate his reaction when he checks my arm later."

"Dirty bitch!" He swore, letting go of his hold on her. "You're lucky I'm not looking to have Trafalgar as an enemy right now, but despite that, I'm going to make you pay for your insolence."

"I look forward to this." She smiled before she started to walk slowly towards the exit, she didn't want to rush so as not to show Kid that she was afraid of him, which was her current case because she could feel her heart beating fast in her chest.

As soon as she left the restaurant, Nami quickened her steps, she didn't even know where she was going, all that was important to her was to get as far away from Kid as possible, she wanted to laugh at herself because she was the most good person at making enemies, she was probably going to sleep peacefully now after adding another person to the list of those who wanted to hurt her, after several minutes of walking, Nami hid in a dark alley to catch her breath and also to make sure she was not being followed, she felt relieved when no red head attacked her and she finally exhaled all the air trapped in her lungs.

Nami didn't know if she should go home and lock herself in her room or stay out for a few more hours, because she didn't want Law to know the turn of events, but sooner or later, the surgeon of death would find out what had happened, if she didn't tell him, Kid would surely tell him, so there was no point in her avoiding him, Nami was going to pretend nothing happened, besides, Law wasn't going to talk to her until he got his cold mask back on and forgot what had happened in the morning.

The redhead had to prepare psychologically for Law to laugh at her, it would surely be nice for him to find out that she was having a problem with Kid, and contrary to what she had said earlier, the reaction of the surgeon of death when he will see her arm would be pure happiness, he will surely have his typical smirk on his face and his golden eyes will look at her with satisfaction, just thinking about it annoyed her, however from another point of view, it is not her that he is going to make fun of, but Kid, because she was the one who rejected the redhead, not him.

With this new thought, Nami had the courage to return to the Heart gang headquarters, she called Shachi to come and pick her up because it was impossible to walk there, since Law's hospital was out of town, luckily the man picked her up soon enough and she was already in her room in no time, the rest of the day was as usual, which meant boringly, she had just finished reading a book she started a day ago.

When it was time for dinner, Nami went to the dining hall to eat, she was the first to arrive because she had just found the cook who served her a beef potato stew, she chose an empty table in a far corner so as not to have company, shortly thereafter the room had filled with men chatting and laughing and when it all fell silent, the redhead didn't even look up to see that Law had arrived, and as usual, everyone greeted their boss before resuming their chatting.

When she heard someone put his tray down on her table, Nami slowly looked up to see who had the courage to deprive her of her loneliness, she didn't want to talk to anyone because she wasn't in the mood and luckily, no one had dared to approach her because of the negative energy she gave off, except for the surgeon of death of course, instead of sitting at his usual table, he had chosen to have Nami's company.

"Why did the king not sit on his throne?" She asked sarcastically after swallowing the food she was chewing in her mouth.

"I heard you humiliated Eustass-ya." Law chuckled as he sat up.

"He has already told you everything!" She exclaimed with wide eyes, she hadn't expected Kid to act like a child and go and complain to Law so quickly.

"The gossip here responds like wildfire," He pointed out before starting to laugh when he remembered how he heard the news. "One of my patients told me that the great Eustass Kid was turned down by a red haired woman and she humiliated him in front of everyone in a restaurant, apparently his neighbor told him everything over the phone."

"Damn!" Nami swore. "I didn't really humiliate her," She mumbled feeling a huge regret, she shouldn't have exploded in front of everyone, she was sure if Kid heard the gossip being told about him, he was going to want to kill her. "I just didn't like his way of speaking."

"He was just being candid with you." Law said before taking a mouthful of his stew.

"The bastard." She spat in irritation.

"Hope he didn't do anything to you?" He asked sternly, seeing the reaction of the woman.

"At first he didn't let me go, but as soon as I mentioned you he let go of my arm." She recounted fearfully as Law's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Show me your arm," Law ordered, motioning for her to come towards him with his hand. "I know Eustass-ya and I know he didn't hold you gently." He added when she didn't move.

"It's not necessary." She tried to refuse Law's exam because she had an unattractive mark on her arm, it wasn't her fault for having fragile skin that even a mosquito bite left her a scar.

"I said, show me your arm," He insisted in a hoarse scary voice that Nami couldn't refuse, five seconds later she was standing in front of him, she hesitated to roll up her sleeve because all eyes in the dining hall were on her. "Follow me." He knew she didn't like to show her arms, which is why he took her to the kitchen for some privacy.

"I don't see why you want to play doctor now." She commented before sighing, now was not the time for a medical exam.

"Take off your vest, that's much better," He remarked when she was about to roll up her left sleeve, Law gritted his teeth as soon as his eyes saw the blue mark on Nami's arm. "The bastard, I'll kill him."

"That's no reason to get upset," She tried to calm him down. "It's just that my skin is very sensitive."

"That man has hurt you even though he knows that you are my subordinate, which means you are under my protection," Law snarled, slamming his fist on the wall to his right. "He disrespected me and that I cannot tolerate."

"It's not entirely his fault, you know, I have a big mouth too," She argued in panic, she didn't want a bad between the two gangs to break out because of her. "And you also wanted to kill me before."

"It's not the same," He shouted looking at her sternly. "I can do whatever I want to you unlike him, everyone knows that if someone hurts one of my subordinates, he hurts me too."

"Law be rational, you're not going to war with Kid because he just held my arm a little tight." Nami said crossing her arms.

"Have you changed your tattoo?" He asked after noticing the new design on the woman's left shoulder.

"It's sure I'm not going to keep Arlong's emblem on my skin," she hissed in disgust before putting on her vest. "I really hope you don't plan on doing anything to Kid."

"I'm just going to say two words to him this time," He growled as he opened the door. "But if he came up to you another time, I wouldn't be nice."

"It's reassuring." She smiled as she followed him over to the table to resume their dinner, she was happy to see that contrary to what she had assumed, Law hadn't laughed at her, he had been pissed off that someone had hurt her.


	14. Not safe

It was a peaceful day for Nami, there hadn't been a low blow from Law or an unexpected visit from Kid, the only problem she had was that she stressed herself unnecessarily thinking a gang war was going to break out because of her, but nothing had happened in the end, apparently the two bosses settled the conflict in their own way, but she didn't know what they did because that was all Law had told her, refusing to enlighten her even more, she didn't care anyway, what was important was that she got rid of Kid and she also made sure that the surgeon of death was protecting her.

Unlike all the boring afternoons she spent at Raftel, that day Nami had a mission, she hadn't understood anything when Shachi told her that she had to accompany him to a meeting, according to him the boss wanted her to use her negotiation skill, they were going to visit a man who had owed Law sixty million Berry for years and he didn't want to return them, and there was no other solution than negotiation because it was impossible to wage war on him because he had a lot of knowledge in high places who would not hesitate to come to his aid.

During the drive, Nami asked Shachi several questions to get her mentally prepared, but he stubbornly refused to tell her the identity of the man they were going to visit which was disturbing to Nami and above all suspicious, she didn't understand why he insisted on hiding this information from her since she was going to meet the man in person, a feeling of doubt swelled in her and she could not fight it, the situation was not normal, Law didn't trust her, so why did he send her to meet an influential mafia boss, besides, what was the point of her going trying to convince the man to return the money since he hadn't done so in the past few years, that meant he was never going to do it.

Nami's nose began to smell danger and also it reeked of Law's macabre game, it was not a guess but rather a certainty, the surgeon of death had decided to retaliate after half a day of calm, which was fast, but despite that, she had believed that there had been no more grudges between them after Kid's affair and their relationship had become platonic again as before, but Law was hungry for control, he couldn't be at peace if he didn't put her under his feet and he couldn't stand her resisting, and the more time passed the more he wanted to tame her even more.

Nami hadn't had time to find a way to escape, because as soon as she thought of jumping out of the car, they had arrived at the entrance of a big mansion which was apparently their destination, when they got out of the vehicle, they went through security before being greeted by a butler who took them to a large living room, Nami hadn't wasted her time praying that her suspicions would not come true, she swept the room with her eyes searching for something that could serve as a weapon to protect herself, if she is going to be attacked of course, according to the decoration, the owner of this house must have been an antique collector, the furniture was antique and the walls were strewn with pictures that must have been famous works of art.

After a long inspection of the place, the only thing Nami could use were the fireplace tools, but unfortunately they were about six feet away from her, so she resumed her exam after she sat down on a armchair, but it was a short while because she almost choked on her saliva when she noticed the painting above the fireplace, she narrowed her eyes so that she could see better, she almost swore loudly after she confirmed the identity of the person to whom the portrait belonged, Trafalgar Law aka the son of a bitch sent her to Buggy the Clown to get revenge on her, she had to admit that it was a master stroke because no one could do such a Machiavellian thing, except of course the Surgeon of Death, she smiled when she made sure she was in trouble, apparently Law had found a good way to get rid of her.

Nami was doomed and she had no escape, she supposed Law had made a deal with Buggy and that he was going to deliver her to him in exchange for something, the whole story of the debt was just blah, all he wanted was for her to go without arguing, that's why, he told Shachi to make her think he needed her skills, Nami was handled easily without even having a hint and when she sensed what was going on, it was too late, now she was going to wait and see what will happen to her.

Nami was very disappointed because every time she started to like Law, the man turned everything upside down by disappointing her, after seeing his reaction the day before, she really thought she could get along with him, besides, she was very pleased when he got upset when he saw that Kid had marked her arm, she thought he cared for her like he cared for his subordinates, but no, she was just a tool for him, something he could use whenever he wanted, the proof is that he sent her to Buggy for some reason, what he was going to do next, call all the people she had swindled in the past to come and get their revenge on her.

The redhead froze when she heard the sound of footsteps approaching her quickly, she bowed her head to hide her face, with little luck, Law's scenario could be true and he just sent her to negotiate, in addition, it was about eight years since she last saw Buggy, he might not recognize her because her appearance had changed since then, now she had long hair and her facial features matured with age, she was no longer a teenager.

"Let me guess, Trafalgar Law wants his money." Buggy said before sitting down on the couch in the middle, looking at Shachi with a smile.

Luckily he had his back on Nami, apparently it was true that he owed Law money from what he said, at least the woman relieved herself a little knowing that the surgeon of death hadn't conspired behind her back, but her relief did not last long, when she began to inspect Buggy, he was still the same man she saw eight years ago, he was still the same height and his face was covered in makeup like a clown, if she had recognized him easily, he could do the same.

"Yes it is," Shachi replied in an exasperated tone, he knew their visit was just a waste of time. "The boss is on a new project, but unfortunately he can't work with you before you pay off your debts."

"I can't afford to invest in anything anyway," The clown chuckled, sniffling with his big red nose. "Which means that I am not interested in any project."

"What about settling debts?" Shachi asked before noticing that the woman in front of him was not in her usual state, he felt puzzled when Law told him not to inform Nami of Buggy's identity, but now he understood that the two people with him in the room knew each other and the woman was afraid the man would recognize her, she was trying to hide her face with her hair, and he also understood what his boss was playing, Law was aware that he did not get his money back and he had done this only to punish Nami.

"I'm afraid it's not for today." Buggy said ironically.

"So our visit today is unnecessary." Shachi sighed sending a tired look at Nami who lowered her head quickly when attention was drawn to her.

"Do you have a new recruit?" Buggy asked turning to the woman, he pinned an eyebrow as he tried to see her face obscured by the orange strand and shadow. "I thought Trafalgar Law didn't recruit women."

"It's wrong because she is our second woman in the group," Shachi pointed out before getting up, he didn't know why he wanted to save Nami from the situation she was in, but he was going to do it even if Law wouldn't like it, he could feel her fear and her distress just seeing her. "We are going to retire now, we know how busy you are and we are not going to take your time any longer."

"Okay," The clown nodded hastily, not even glancing at the man talking to him, he was busy staring at the orange haired woman who started to follow her companion, he was sure he had seen her before, but he didn't know when, he frowned as he racked his head for an answer, and as soon as a little light lit the woman's face as she was about to leave the living room, memory came back to him. "The Cat Burglar!" He shouted as he rushed over to them.

"What did you say?" Shachi asked after he turned to Buggy, keeping Nami behind his back as he took a defensive stance.

The redhead was sure her heart had skipped several leaps before it started to beat quickly, as the lump in her throat grew to suffocate her, luckily she could feel some comfort when she saw that Shachi was protecting her.

"The Cat Burglar", Buggy repeated, pointing his index finger at Nami. "This woman who is with you is someone I have been looking to catch for years, she's a crook and she stole a huge amount of money."

"Now she's under the protection of Trafalgar Law, there's nothing you can do to her." Shachi pointed out coldly, he didn't know why his boss had up to such a thing.

"I'm willing to pay for revenge on this bitch," The clown said before snapping his fingers, quickly a dozen bodyguards came out of the shadows. "You trampled on my honor, bitch, I won't let you go easy."

Nami remained silent and she figured it would be better to stay away and let her mate deal with the situation.

"We're not interested in money," Shachi growled, looking left and right as more and more men arrived. "Hope you don't intend to attack us, the boss wouldn't be happy to hear that you have been hostile to his subordinates."

"I'm not crazy," Buggy retorted with a smile that proved the opposite of what he had said. "This matter needs to be settled with Trafalgar, but in the meantime you are going to be my guests."

"What does it mean?"

"Call your boss and tell him to come immediately," The clown ordered, not answering the question. "While waiting for him to arrive, you will kindly stay here."

"It's me you want, so why keep him too?" Nami growled after mustering her courage, at the same time, Shachi was calling Law.

"Firstly, unfortunately I can't do anything to you because you're under Trafalgar's protection," Buggy started to list with his fingers. "And secondly, I keep this man with you so that if I try to kill you, he will hold me back and remind me that you are protected by Trafalgar, the man I don't want to have a problem with."

"Sorry to tell you this, but you just had some trouble with Law," She remarked softly, she was going to try to get out of this mess on her own. "Law cares a lot about me and yesterday he was going to wage war on Kid just for me." She lied courageously.

"I pity him if it's true." He laughed, not believing a single word of what she was saying.

"He is on his way." Shachi said after hanging up.

"He's quick," Buggy commented, looking at Nami suspiciously. "It may be true that he cares a lot about you."

"That's what I said." She said looking at him defiantly, she felt relieved now that she knew he wasn't going to do anything to her until Law arrived.

"I don't care, now be sure to stay in the living room waiting for your boss to arrive," Baggy shouted before turning to his men. "Keep your eyes on them and when Trafalgar arrives bring them to my office, I don't want to stay in the same room with her or I'll commit a crime." He ordered before leaving.

Nami and Shachi sat side by side on the couch, each of them having their eyes busy surveying the area and each trying to come up with an escape plan in case things go wrong.

"What was Law thinking when he plotted something like this?" Nami asked to herself as she didn't expect Shachi to have an answer. "I think he's trying to get me killed."

"So as not to lie to you, the boss was surprised when I called him," Shachi whispered softly because he didn't want anyone to hear, he rushed to continue when the woman gave him a questioning look. "In the afternoon of yesterday, he ordered me to take you with me here today, but apparently he wanted to cancel this but he forgot to do it, and I who didn't know that was canceled, I did as he ordered."

"I understand now, he couldn't stand what I did to him yesterday," Nami chuckled when realization hit her. "Then he wanted to cancel everything because of what happened with Kid, he's going to pay me, bastard."

"Can I know what you did to Buggy to make him hate you so much?" Shachi asked curiously, besides, he wanted to change the subject because he didn't like her talking badly about Law.

"As you can see, he is a collector of antiques and works of art," She pointed out, twisting her index finger to show what was in the room. "He's a crazy treasure hunter, so I took advantage of this weak spot, I stole two paintings from him which are worth millions because they were made by famous painters, I also sold him vases that I bought in a flea market making him believe that they were antiques, there was also the old carpet and also the carved chest which was very beautiful …. And finally, I stole forty million berry cash from him."

"I understand why he wants to kill you," Shachi sighed after she finished her long list. "The guy literally got robbed by a kid, how old were you?"

"Eighteen," She replied with a satisfied smile. "To tell you the truth, this is one of my greatest achievements in my career as a thief."

"I can see that," Shachi commented, smiling back. "So I take it that you are very rich."

"We can say that I am a bit rich, because unfortunately I am part of the category of thieves who are often robbed, and also my biggest fault is the spending of money," She explained before her expression became worried. "Do you think Law is going to get me out of this mess he put me in?"

"Like I told you earlier, he wanted to cancel," He pointed out, remembering his boss's surprise when he called him. "Besides, the last person Baggy wants to have as an enemy is Law, even his acquaintances won't be able to save him if that happens."

"But even if he wanted to cancel, his first intention was to send me here, so that one of my enemies would catch me," She growled angrily, after this incident Nami would not stand idly by, she was going to resume her investigation of Law and find his weak point. "If he wants to kill me he can do it easily, why does he get bored with stupid games?"

"He doesn't want to kill you, he disobeyed Doflamingo by leaving you alive," He clarified before frowning thoughtfully. "But, I myself don't understand why he wanted to send you here and how does he know that Baggy is your enemy?"

"He knows everything about me from the file Doflamingo gave him," Nami informed him before smiling mischievously. "And the answer to your first question is a little tricky but I'll tell you, maybe you can reason Law after you hear it."

"What is it?" Shachi asked impatiently, curiosity exploded inside him like fireworks.

"I'll start at the beginning, but I want this discussion to stay between us, because I don't want others to learn what I'm going to tell you, plus it's a little shameful for me and for Law as well." She whispered, leaning towards him.

"I'm loyal to Law, I can't say bad things about him." He whispered in response.

"Good," She said before glancing at the guards surrounding them. "When I first saw Law I was very drawn to him and as soon as I found myself alone with him, I flirted with her openly and I kissed him on the cheek," She paused when she saw the shocked expression on her interlocutor's face. "I wonder how you will look when I tell you that the next night I tried to sleep with him."

"What?!" Shachi exclaimed as his face turned red like a tomato.

"And when we were in the middle of the preliminaries I saw the file that Doflamingo gave Law," She resumed her story. "That's where he told me everything and he made a deal with me to leave me alive, but he threatened to hurt my sister if I ran away," Nami stopped when she noticed that the color of Shachi's face did not want to return to normal and she knew why. "To relieve you, we didn't sleep together, and to come back to your question, why did Law want to send me here? The answer is that Law wants revenge on me because he is sexually attracted to me."

"It can't be true," He said before taking a moment of silence. "Law has a great sex life, he's not the type of guy who struggles with women."

"So how are you going to explain his explosion to me when I went out with Kid?"

"He was reacting normally, because Kid hurt you and..."

"I'm not talking about yesterday," Nami interrupted him with a growl. "But the day before yesterday, when I came back after my date with Kid, I found Law in my room, he gave me a lecture before kissing me," She studied the questioning reaction on Shachi's face and she understood what he was silently asking her. "Yeah, he kissed me on the mouth and it wasn't just a kiss but rather a hungry kiss, and the best part was before he left he told me you're mine."

"Wow, I knew there was something between you two but I never imagined it was that intense." Shachi commented as he was completely stunned.

"Look, I told you all this to relieve myself a bit because I have no one to talk to and also I want you to help me." She looked at him with determination.

"Help you?" He echoed.

"After what just happened today, I can no longer feel safe." She said with a trembling voice.

"Don't worry, you're under Law's protection." Shachi reminded her of the phrase she had been hearing a little too much the last few days.

"But who will protect me from him?" She asked sharply, drawing the attention of the guards to her. "I want you to help me persuade Law to let me go." She whispered softly.

"That's impossible," He said as he panicked, despite being sympathetic to Nami, he couldn't object to Law's rulings. "All I can do is persuade him not to be so hard on you anymore."

"You don't understand," Nami moaned with a sad look. "I'll go crazy if I stay close to him, I have to get away from this psychopath as quickly as possible."

"You exaggerate…"

"No, I was stupid to believe you could understand me when you're on his side, you're faithful to him not to me." She interrupted him angrily, her voice cracking between each word she said.

Nami and Shachi almost jumped when the shadow of one of the guards covered them as they were concentrated in their discussion.

"Your boss has arrived and he asks to see you, please follow me." The guard said dryly.


	15. Feeling weak

It has been a successful day for Law, apparently there was a clash between the young mafia and because of this, he had a lot of patients to treat in exchange for a good sum of money, and after spending hours in the operating room, the surgeon decided to go to rest, but unfortunately for him, when he was about to close his eyes, he got a phone call from Shachi, at that moment he remembered what he had ordered his subordinate to do, and as he had expected when he planned the plan, Buggy had requested to see him to sort out Nami's case.

He straightened up and got out of bed quickly, his main concern was to get to the clown as soon as possible, because he wanted to rest and he couldn't do it if he didn't fix the situation, he felt a rush of pain in his head as he ran down the stairs, his need for sleep beckoned him and he could collapse at any time from fatigue, he cursed his forgetfulness and he cursed his stupidity even more, how could he have fallen so low because of a woman? When Nami had pissed him off the day before, he had lost his temper and acted like a child asking Shachi to take her to Buggy with him, but after much thought, Law concluded that it was a stupid idea but he forgot to tell Shachi not to do as he was ordered.

Law got into the car with Jean Bart who had just parked, luckily he found him because he didn't want to go to enemy land alone, and also he had no time to call one of his subordinates and wait for him, raising his hand, Law pressed his thumb and forefinger against the bridge of his nose, ignoring the consecutive questions of the big man who was driving, he closed his eyes and started to prepare psychologically for what awaited him, Buggy was a very talkative man who shouted more than he spoke, having a discussion with him in the current conditions of the surgeon of death could cause an explosion of the brain to him, besides, there was another problem, another person was going to smash Law's head more than Buggy, the main one involved in this case wouldn't be happy with what he had done to her and she will probably fight him.

Although it was a pleasure for him to see Nami pay for her insolence, in a small corner of his mind, Law realized that he was a little too hard on her and he regretted hurting her, because she was still a weak woman, the day before he had scolded Kid on the phone because of her, he could not stand that someone hurt her, and today he sent her to the mouth of the wolf to please himself by seeing her unable to save herself, on the one hand he protected and another he hurt her.

When they got to the mansion, Buggy's guards quickly came to escort him to their boss, and as he walked through the halls of the mansion, Law gave Jean Bart a short summary of the situation and was surprised when his subordinate looked at him with a deep frown of disapproval, confirming that he had made a big mistake.

"Welcome," Buggy greeted him as soon as he entered the office. "I was waiting for you."

"I know," Law growled sharply as his eyes scanned the room for Nami and Shachi. "Where are my subordinates?"

"Bring them back," The clown ordered one of his guards before smiling friendly at the surgeon of death. "Sit down, please."

"I'd rather stay standing because my visit will be short-lived," Law declined the invitation, crossing his arms, his fingers involuntarily shaking as he grew more and more impatient. "So, can I know what you want from Nami-ya?"

"I want to make her pay for everything she did," Buggy replied angrily, the red color of his cheeks was apparent even with all the makeup on his face. "I've been dreaming of getting my hands on this bitch for several years."

"Unfortunately the one you call bitch is mine now," The dark haired man pointed out terrifyingly, he didn't appreciate someone insulting Nami in front of him. "And of course, you can't do anything to her if you want to keep a good relationship with me."

"I'm ready to pay you if you let me." Buggy suggested, his voice gradually diminishing with each word he said because of the piercing gaze his interlocutor gave him.

"The man who never pays his debts is willing to pay for a woman." Law scoffed as he addressed Jean Bart, but as he was about to add another sarcastic remark, the door behind him opened and his two subordinates entered, he didn't miss the stiff expression on Nami's face that was probably hiding the anger she was feeling at the time.

"Boss!" Shachi called him to draw attention to himself, but he had failed as Law's eyes were still focused on the woman who was pretending to look at a painting on the wall. "What are we going to do?" He asked in a louder volume, feeling it was time to stop his boss's exam.

"We're going to leave," Law said before turning to the clown, fixing him with a narrowed gaze. "Hope you don't have a problem with that."

"But," Buggy tried to protest despite the coldness he felt at the time. "I want…"

"Hope you don't have a problem with that," the surgeon of death repeated, narrowing his golden eyes further and after a few seconds he gave up the idea of waiting for a response from the other man who was sort of petrified. "Let's go." He ordered his subordinates.

Law was not surprised when he saw that Nami was the first to rush out of the room, there were two reasons for this, the first was that she didn't want to stay long in the house of a man who wanted to kill her, and the second, she wanted to avoid Law, he understood that because he was the one he put her in this situation, but it bothered him at the same time, she didn't even cross her eyes with him and now, she got into the car with Shachi, keeping the same stiff expression on her face.

After they got out of the mansion, Law continued to stare at the back of the driving car ahead with a frown, his mind was busy thinking about the woman inside and the urge to talk to her was gnawing at him from the inside, after taking a look at the digital clock on the dashboard, Law noticed that only three minutes had passed when for him it was like an hour.

"Damn," He cursed before pointing his index finger at the car driven by Shachi. "Go past him and motion for him to stop to the side."

"Okay." Jean Bart nodded, doing what was asked of him.

As soon as the two vehicles stopped, Law quickly got out and walked over to the other car, stopping outside the driver's side door.

"Get off," He ordered his subordinate with a bossy tone. "You go home with Jean Bart."

"What?!" Shachi exclaimed before turning to Nami to see her reaction, she shook her head from side to side in protest, he understood that she was begging him not to leave her alone with his boss.

"We exchange our places." Law growled after sensing the silent discussion going on.

"Can I talk to you for a while?" Shachi asked, mustering his courage to face the other man.

"We'll discuss this later." The surgeon of death muttered feeling irritated, he didn't understand why his subordinate suddenly became protective of Nami, because he understood that he wanted to talk to him about her and that he was going to try to talk him out of swapping places.

"It's urgent," Shachi said seriously before getting out of the car. "It won't take long." He added as he crossed the road.

"Shit," Law hissed, following his subordinate. "What do you want?" He asked when they stopped, forehead creased in irritation.

"I want to talk to you about Nami," Shachi finally replied after waging an internal battle to be able to oppose his boss. "She told me everything, from A to Z, I know everything that happened between you two," He paused to clear his throat because the murderous look his boss gave him had choked him. "I'm not standing up for her but I can't ignore her distress, all I'm asking is to give her time until she calms down because you scare her."

"You go with Jean Bart," Law said stubbornly, Shachi wasn't just his subordinate, he was his friend and he respected him a lot, but he wasn't going to let him get involved in his relationship with Nami. "Do you have anything else to add?"

"Law, I've never seen you do anything without thinking," Shachi pointed out, persisting in trying to convince him. "What you did today was a mistake that could have ended badly, luckily you can handle Buggy and I hope he doesn't give you trouble because of this incident," He added before pausing when his interlocutor took a thoughtful expression, it encouraged him to keep talking because it was having an effect on him. "I know what's happening to you, this woman makes you feel weak and you don't know why, your only way to defend yourself against her is to hurt her."

"I don't remember you graduated in psychology," Law growled with an angry crumpled face, restraining himself with all his might not to hit the man in front of him, Shachi had crossed the line and apparently, he had no intention of stopping exposing his stupid diagnosis. "That woman has to thank the sky day and night for meeting me, I saved her life, I house her and I feed her, and I protect her too, but she, how she thanks me, defying me and trying to oppose me."

"I have a question I want to ask you, and I want you to be honest with me and above all not to get upset," Shachi muttered hesitantly, waiting for permission to continue, he felt relieved when his boss nodded in agreement. "Do you have feelings for Nami?" He swallowed a lump painfully when the other man looked at him with wide eyes that said he was about to jump on him to kill him. "Ww… Wait, it doesn't have to be romantic feelings, it can be hate, contempt, jealousy or it can be desire." He stammered as he tried to explain his question quickly.

"I don't know," Law hissed in response, surprising himself much more. "Sometimes I want to kill her and sometimes I want to fuck her," He sighed before his temper took over. "Is the session over, doctor, am I in a hurry?"

"In which car will I get into?" Shachi asked, hoping his boss had changed his mind.

"With Jean Bart," Law responded emphatically. "And go straight to HQ, don't follow me."

Law turned on his heel and strode across the street, then he got in the car that Shachi was driving before and he started to drive, out of the corner of his eye he could see that Nami had her head turned to the window, she was going to break her neck just to avoid him, he thought it was better to give her time and not force her, during the next few minutes, the sound of the engine was the only sound that was heard, Law drummed the steering wheel with his fingers as he started to get impatient, the woman had remained frozen in the same position, he expected her to ask where he was taking her when he took another route, but even that didn't make her react.

Normally he had to go home to rest and sleep comfortably on his bed, but no, he chose to stay with the woman for some reason, and now he was in a fight against the heavy silence that reigned in the car, usually it was easy to chat with Nami and there was no shortage of topics, but she had decided to give him the treatment of silence because she was angry with him, somehow she was right, he had acted like a brainless idiot, however, he would have liked her to react differently, if she had been screaming, it would have been much better, he would have even appreciated her challenging him.

Law broke the silence with a hoarse cough as he pulled up to a beach, he thought that was the best place to calm Nami down and make her forget about the incident, he stopped the engine and got out of the vehicle, the woman will not be able to ignore him any longer because he has moved to her side of the car, he leaned towards the window to make her meet his gaze, he almost burst out laughing when she continued to look at what was behind him pretending not to see him, Trafalgar Law, 191cm had become transparent like a ghost, so he would see if he could touch her or maybe his hand would go through her because he was apparently invisible, slowly he leaned in closer and reached out his hand, digging it into space where the glass of the open window was missing, he sneered inwardly when Nami widened her eyes and she started to press in panic on the button of the window regulator wanting to close the window, but it was unnecessary because the car was turned off.

Law's large hand rested on the upper part of Nami's face, covering her forehead and eyes, as well as her nose, and despite this, she was silent and she did not try to walk away, apparently she was pretending to ignore him, but Law was satisfied because he had made her react and he had broken her defense, after a long moment, he withdrew his hand in a quick motion to surprise the woman, but he was surprised to find her eyes closed.

"Stop acting like a kid," He grew impatient when the woman turned her head to the other side. "Got it, you're angry, yell at me."

Nami didn't react and she remained silent, instead of continuing to stare at the orange hair like an idiot, Law took a moment to examine the area, he glanced over his shoulder at the beach, he almost spat out a curse when he noticed that there were only couples there.

"Get out of the car Nami-ya," He ordered, opening the door. "I'm warning you, if you don't do it on your own, I'll force you out." He changed his tactic because threats usually work with Nami, but not this time apparently, she just stood there still.

With a groan, Law wrapped his arms around Nami and pulled her towards him, sliding her out of the car, the redhead almost fell if he hadn't tightened his grip on her, and when he made sure she was standing he released her, then he closed the door before hooking his arm to Nami's the same way the couples around them stood, except that the woman grabbed the man unlike Law and Nami, besides, it was not a gesture of affection for the surgeon of death, all he wanted was to guide the woman to the beach without drawing attention to them, it was better to merge in the crowd.

When they got to the seashore, Nami's eyes were fixed on the horizon with a distant gaze, Law had known her for three months, but it was the first time he had discovered the calm side of the woman, usually she was impulsive and reactive, unlike that moment, he wondered how much he still didn't know about her.

"Are you going to talk now?" He asked before grabbing the woman's chin with his hand and turning her face to him, of course she dodged his gaze and kept her eyes to the side, but he had an idea that was going to work a hundred percent. "If you don't speak I'll kiss you," He smiled as the chocolate brown eyes finally met the golden ones. "Tell me what's on your mind?"

"I hate you," Nami said in a hoarse voice, swallowing a mass of painful emotion. "I hate you," She added as she pulled his hand away from her chin. "I think you are the most despicable person in the world."

"Stop it." He cut her off severely, it wasn't what he was trying to hear, it's true her reaction was justified, but he was trying to come to terms with her, she might be less insensitive to him.

"You asked me to speak," She remarked, digging her index finger into the surgeon death's chest. "You are a coward who attacks with low blows, why did I cross your path?"

"I saved your life if you forgot it." Law retorted before narrowing his eyes to a couple approaching them, the man and woman quickly turned on their heels.

"To play with me afterwards," She cried out in response, looking at him in disgust. "All my life I've had problems, but you know what, I always wanted to live," She turned to the rough sea as she felt her mind was in the same state. "But since I met you, I felt contempt for myself for the first time and I don't care whether I live or die now, because I have discovered that I am just rubbish."

"Stop dramatizing," Law hissed as he thought about a way to calm the woman down. "I acted in a moment of anger and I was going to cancel everything if I hadn't forgotten," He justified himself in an embarrassed tone.

"So you did all this because you are attracted to me and you don't like it because it makes you feel weak," Nami pointed out looking at him with a raised eyebrow, when he didn't answer, she had known she had hit a nerve. "When I went out with Kid, you had a fit of jealousy," She burst out laughing when she saw him frown in anger. "I know what you want."

"Stop it." He growled in alert, he knew what she was implying.

"You want me," She said, emphasizing the word me. "You want me to be yours and no one else's, I'm your obsession."

"You say nonsense." Law's tone was annoyed as the woman was exaggerating, all he wanted with her was her body, he wasn't obsessed with her like she said, he just wanted to fuck her.

"I have a great idea," Nami clapped her hands loudly. "Let's get married," she said before pausing to admire the shocked expression on the man's face. "We can do it now if you want, so I will stay with you until death do us part."

"Marry you?" He shouted drawing the attention of three close couples, he hoped neither of them knew who he was, otherwise he was going to experience what had happened to Kid the day before, everyone in Raftel is going to be talking about him, the surgeon of death who talks about marriage to a woman. "Calm down Nami-ya, everything you're saying is wrong," He whispered, leaning over her. "I know you were afraid, and to redeem me, I give you my word that I will no longer hurt you."

"Sorry but I can't believe you," She spat before crossing her arms. "Can we go now? Because I don't want to talk to you anymore."

"I just wanted you to know that I regret what I did to you," He explained softly, even he was surprised to hear what he had just said with his own mouth, Nami looked at him curiously, frowning slightly as she was taken aback by the man's honest regret. "Let's go." He said before heading to the car, Nami was right, it was better that he didn't talk to her right now.

The drive home was quiet and the atmosphere in the car was similar to a funeral, that day, Law has had a painful confirmation, it was like having been kicked very deep in the ass, Nami made him feel more than sexual desire, and what he felt made him weak, that's why, he should better stay away from the cause of that.


	16. Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay of the update, I went on vacation that I extended because I had a lot of fun.

Sleep was something that had left Nami for some time and it was the same for that night, she was lying looking at the ceiling as time continued to advance, her whole body was shaking and consecutive shivers ran through her as she bathed in her sweat, she was not in a good mood, it has been about three days since she last used heroin, and during all this time, she remained in her room because she was leading a fight against the effects of withdrawal, she couldn't eat anything because of the strong nausea she had and even though she managed to swallow something, she vomited it right after and the feeling of stomach cramps increased, she was already struggling to cope with the pain in her muscles and joints, therefore, she decided to stay still and not do anything that might intensify her pain.

But in everything she was going through, there was nothing worse than what she felt psychically, she was so distressed that she suddenly found herself crying for no good reason, her tears flowed even when she thought about what had happened to Arlong because she had proclaimed herself responsible for what happened to him and now, in her current state of mind, she regretted letting him and his men die without doing anything to help them, despite hating them, Nami had become paranoid, mainly from the waking nightmares she was experiencing, Law, Buggy, Doflamingo and Arlong, they all came to visit her in her room and she could see their sadistic smile despite the darkness that surrounded her, they all wanted to kill her, that's why, she couldn't feel safe.

Nami had dark thoughts circling in her mind, she wondered mainly about her reason for living and what she was planning to do in the future, when she was a little girl, she dreamed of traveling the world and drawing a map of every place she would visit, she also dreamed of finding the love of her life, marrying him and having many children, but ever since she went deep into the underworld, she had become empty without dreams, she didn't even know why she was fighting to survive, even her sister had denied her, she had no one, no friends or family, she was alone in this cruel world, her surroundings contained people who could literally stab her whenever she turned her back on them.

Nami had no motivation to go on living anyway, a person like her was destined to die young and alone, because she belonged to the lowest social class on the scale, she was just a monster who only destroyed everything in her path, her heart was overflowing with evil and hatred, that is why she had chosen the path of criminality, it was a suitable environment for her, besides, she was greedy for money and the means to have a lot of it in a short time was illegal, if she hadn't become a criminal she would now be a poor provincial girl who works just to be able to feed herself, although it was a miserable life, it was Nami's greatest regret, and each time she remembered the family home she had left, her heart would tear with sadness.

Tears started to burn her eyes as the memories came back to her mind, she missed her home and Nojiko very much, after their mother had died, aged only fourteen, Nami started to screw up, at first it was just rebellion, she wanted to show that she was free to her sister who had taken on parental responsibility, then there had been the bad company and the drugs, despite that Nojiko had not lost hope in her and always tried to bring her back to the right path, but she ended up giving up when the redhead left the house to become a criminal, after that, Nami had tried many times to reconnect with her sister and help her financially, which was refused of course because Nojiko would rather die than use dirty money.

Money was the reason for all of Nami's problems, living in poverty has always been both humiliating and painful for her, when she was little, she wanted to eat her fill and dress in unused clothes, but after amassing a fortune, her needs increased and her desires became insatiable, she wanted more and more money, but over time she realized that even being rich, she was not meant to find happiness and the emptiness within her had become like a black hole, which was sucking all feelings of peace.

Nami pushed the blanket aside and she sat on the edge of the bed, a slow exhale came out of her nose, she was exhausted from the stress that gnawed at her inside and the poignant fear she felt constantly, her situation was bizarre, because a normal person would not be afraid to live unlike her, death would be a blessing for her, she was physically and mentally tired, even breathing had become a painful task for her, trying to calm the pain she was feeling all over her body, she closed her eyes as her head thumped an agonizing and unbearable melody, if her pistol had not been taken from her, she would have shot herself in the head without hesitation just to stop the pain she was feeling.

Nami slammed her face several times with her hands before getting up, she had to find a solution because she couldn't stay in this state, otherwise she would end her life; pacing the room while thinking about what to do, suddenly a light lit her mind, she was in a hospital, that meant she could find any kind of medicine there, but she was not allowed to walk everywhere in the building and the only room she had seen a medicine cabinet was Law's office which was locked, and even if she would force the lock, she didn't know anything about the medicines, she could take something that would kill her or put her in a coma, she started to nibble her nails as she thought about another solution, and after a long time, she had found only one option and it was alcohol.

Quickly, she got out of her room and started to walk towards the one place she could find what she wanted, although it was two in the morning, the refectory was animated by a group of men who were seated at a table, playing cards, as soon as they saw her they fell silent, they just looked at her in bewilderment, at that moment, Nami remembered how she looked, she hadn't combed her hair in days, that's why, it was totally messy like she had been electrocuted, she also walked barefoot, besides, she wore white shorts and a black tank top, which was awkward because she couldn't hide her arms full of blue marks, as the seconds ticked by, she froze exchanging eyes with the three men.

"You need something?" One of the men asked, finally breaking the awkward silence, Nami remembered his name was Clione and he didn't like her too much.

"I want," She stammered as she felt transfixed by the examining looks of the three men. "I want to have a drink." She added hastily, she wanted to get out of this room as quickly as possible.

Nami turned her back on them and rushed to the kitchen, without delaying she found the alcohol reserve at the back of the room, at first she took a bottle of vodka, but when she remembered the pain she was going through she picked up a second, she knew that the three men in the dining hall would be surprised to see her carrying two bottles of vodka, because she had said she wanted a drink, that's the reason for her hesitation to go out for a while, she remained standing in front of the door, but when she supposed that one of them was going to come check her if she was late any longer, she rushed out of the room, striding across the refectory, she could feel their eyes on her, but she ignored them, because she had neither the time nor the patience to think of anything other than the mess that was going on in her head.

As she made her way to her bedroom, Nami had a good idea when she saw the stairs leading upstairs, without further ado, she changed her destination and started to climb, luckily she found the roof door open, otherwise she would come back to finish her evening in her stuffy room; she moaned after filling her lungs with fresh air with a long breath, the soft air caressed her skin and the stillness of the night was relaxing, looking up, she could see the sky filled with shining stars and she remembered, that it had been a long time since she had taken the time to admire the beauty of nature.

Nami climbed onto the parapet and she sat on it, her legs falling to the outside of the building, she knew it was dangerous for her in her current state of mind, because if she made a sudden movement she could fall from a height that was certainly fatal, but it was like even excited, danger breeds fear, and fear causes adrenaline to secrete, and that was something Nami loved because it made her feel alive.

* * *

Law hated crowded places, especially nightclubs, because there everyone acts crazy, they get drunk, they take drugs and above all, they dance like idiots, the three actions he most despised in the world, but unfortunately for him, his staunch ally was a fan of fun, and if he wanted to talk to him, he had to meet him in his night club the Thousand Sunny, because Monkey D Luffy lived in a place where he could party every day, non-stop.

Irritation began to burn Law's mind as he watched the man sitting across from him gorged himself on meat, and he wondered how big Luffy's esophagus was, because he swallowed the food without even chewing it, in addition, the leader of the gang of the Straw Hat had no manners at the table, he spoke with his mouth full and he did not use a fork, that means his hands were full of fat, unfortunately for Law, he had to watch the horrible show until Kid arrived who was as usual late, but at least thanks to the red-haired man, the one-sided meat flavor discussion was cut short, which was a great relief for Law.

"Will you tell us why you called us here today?" Law asked impatiently, he didn't have a minute to spare, because he had already spent an hour waiting.

"It's about Croco guy," Luffy replied, patting his full stomach. "He's going to send a big shipment of weapons," He took a break to burp. "His client is Kaido."

"That's not good," Kid commented with a contracted face. "He is stocking up his armory when we decided to attack him."

"On the contrary, it's good for our projects," Law remarked, resting his elbows on the table, before crossing the fingers of his hands to assume a relaxed position, he glared haughtily at the red haired man who had been stupid in his hasty conclusion. "I've heard that a turf war has broken out between Kaido and Shanks, if that's true I think now is the perfect time to strike, as Kaido is surely weakened."

"I think the same." Killer approved before his pissed off boss said something stupid that would give Law the chance to humiliate him.

"There's also something else," Zoro said, Luffy's right-hand man. "We want to steal the cargo."

"That's a good idea," Law nodded as he began to think about a plan, knowing ahead of time that the Straw Hats would take action without thinking about the consequences or the hardships that lay ahead. "And how do you plan to do it?" He asked to confirm his guesses.

"We will do it before the boat leaves." Luffy replied with a satisfied smile, as if it was an easy thing to do.

"It's impossible to do it at the port," Kid growled, crinkling his forehead as he frowned, Law was relieved that someone had thought the same as him. "The protection will be maximum, it would be better to do it at sea."

"I think so too," Law nodded. "We will attack the boat at sea as Eustass-ya said, but we will send some of our men on the boat, so they will take care of the guards without anyone noticing before the attack, and we avoid a shootout."

"That's a good thing, so we won't have a loss if the plan works of course." Killer said after a moment of thought.

"When is the departure of the boat scheduled?" Law asked looking at the man in the straw hat who started to wince, the surgeon of death knew the expression Luffy took when he forgot something, which was why he turned his gaze to Zoro, waiting for a response from him.

"In two weeks." The green-haired man informed him quickly, nearly choking on the drink he was drinking.

"That gives us plenty of time to prepare," Kid sneered, winking. "Now I want to have fun and find a pretty girl to take home with me."

"Speaking of pretty girl," Zoro began before sharing a knowing look with Luffy. "A few days ago, I heard a rumor about you, it seems that you have been humiliated by a pretty woman."

"From his face it's true." Luffy laughed as he looked at Kid's distorted expression.

"Damn, I lost the bet I made with the cook." Zoro swore after he realized he had just lost 5,000 Berry.

"That woman must be really brave." Luffy said admiringly, wanting to piss off Kid even more.

"She's a bitch." Kid spat with a face flushed with anger and shame mixed together.

"Don't say that about her." Law growled, banging his fist on the table, surprising everyone even himself.

"Why is he upset?" Luffy whispered in Zoro's ear.

"What?" Kid screamed as he tried to run into Law, but Killer kept him from moving, holding his shoulders firmly from behind. "Just because she's your subordinate, doesn't mean she's not a slut, besides, I haven't forgotten your call, I swear I'll make you swallow your words." He kept on screaming, making a show of himself.

"I don't understand a thing, damn it." Luffy whispered in Zoro's ear again.

"Me neither, but from what I can understand, the woman who dumped Kid works for Law." Zoro whispered in response with amusement, it wasn't every day he saw a show like this.

"Try if you can," Law provoked Kid while looking at him with a deep frown. "You dared to hurt a woman who is under my protection, which means you disrespected me, consider yourself happy to have just received insults."

"That girl deserves more than a bruise on her arm and if I see her again ..."

"Stop it Kid." Killer said as he began to drag his boss to the bar as he continued to struggle.

"So, how is that woman?" Luffy asked, magically appearing behind the surgeon of death.

"A real pain in the ass," Law growled, standing up. "I am going now."

"Give more details," Luffy insisted before turning to Penguin. "Is she that strong?"

"She is special." Penguin replied waving his hand in goodbye as he followed his boss.

The return trip was short because it was late, which meant there was not a lot of traffic, and when they got to headquarters, Law hadn't understood why Clione was waiting for him to arrive.

"What's the matter?" Law asked after he got out of the car.

"There is a problem." Clione said as he pointed his index finger up.

Law looked in the direction indicated and frowned when he saw the shadow of someone sitting on the roof parapet, he wondered if it was a suicide attempt, because no sane person would do such a thing.

"She's been perched there for almost an hour," Clione hastily explained when his boss's gaze returned to him. "We were in the refectory when she came to get alcohol, she was in a mess, besides, she took two bottles of vodka, I didn't want to go near her because I had afraid that I surprise her and she falls."

"Who is up there?" Penguin asked as he narrowed his eyes to recognize the person on the roof.

"It's Nami." Clione replied, Law had already figured it out because there were two women in the gang and Ikkaku wasn't the type to do stupid and dangerous things unlike Nami who wanted to provoke the Reaper.

"I'll take care of her." Law said, before rushing to the stairs.

It had been precisely twelve days since he last spoke with the red haired woman, exactly from the beach, either he was avoiding her or she was the one avoiding him, that's why, he was going to bring her down from the parapet before she noticed him, because she was probably drunk and if she was still mad at him, she would surely make a wrong gesture when she saw him and she could fall, opening the roof door slowly, Law began to walk towards the woman with slow and silent steps, luckily, she hadn't noticed him and her back was still turned to him, and as soon as he was close enough to reach her, in a quick motion he wrapped his arms around Nami's waist and pulled her towards him, a moment later he heard the sound of the shattering bottle she had released by surprise, it had broke a few floors below.

"What the hell?!" Nami screamed as she tried to break out of the grip of the man holding her tight, she had known it was Law from the moment she saw the tattoos on his hands, which is why she pushed herself even harder in her attempts to be released. "Let go of me?!"

"I won't let go until I know what you were doing." He growled, keeping his arms around her despite the elbows he received from her.

"I relaxed," She articulated after she calmed down, she knew there was no point in struggling because Law was stronger than her. "Can you let go of me now?"

"Funny way to relax," He commented before turning her towards him with his hands, when he saw her face, he realized that she was not in a normal state, and even with the little light, he was able to make a diagnosis. "How long has it been since you last used heroin?"

"Hm," Nami gasped as she twisted her fingers. "What makes you say that?"

"Nami-ya," Law sighed in exasperation. "I am a doctor."

"Oh!" She blurted out as if she had just made a discovery.

"Are you going to tell me now how long it has been since you last used heroin?" He repeated his question softly, like he was talking to a stupid child.

"About three days." She replied, speaking in slow motion.

"I'm guessing you've been going through hell ever since." He supposed as his eyes looked up and down at the woman.

"Yeah." She growled, scratching her head uncomfortably.

"Follow me," Law told Nami not giving her a choice because he had grabbed her hand, then started to drag her to his office, keeping his grip as if she was going to run away, with his free hand he drove the key into the keyhole and unlocked the door before opening it. "Sit down," He ordered as he walked over to the medicine cabinet. "How are you feeling since you stopped using drugs?" He asked, searching for the tools he needed.

"I have a headache, nausea and vomiting a lot," She began to explain after she sat down. "The muscles in my body are sore and I have blue marks on my skin."

"I see," He said before taking a moment to think. "Are you having hallucinations? Are you feeling anxious?"

"Yes." She moaned as she remembered her nightmares.

Law stood in front of Nami to start auscultating her, wrapping his hands in surgical gloves, in a quick motion, he thrust the ear tips of the stethoscope into his ears as he looked at her, his golden eyes silently asking the woman's permission to touch her.

"Go ahead," She said, pulling up her tank top until her bra was visible. "Like he's never seen me naked before." She mumbled through her teeth a little loudly because the surgeon of death had heard her.

"Your heart rate is fast." He said as he heard Nami's heartbeat ringing in his ears.

With a light pen, he checked the dilation of Nami's eyes, then he observed the blue marks on her arms, and after a full examination, he wrapped a plastic tourniquet around the redhead's right arm and with a pad soaked in alcoholic disinfectant, he began to disinfect the skin where he could see a vein.

"What are you gonna do to me?" She asked as she felt hope rising in her, believing he was going to inject her with drugs.

"An intravenous drip," He replied, immobilizing the needle with adhesive plaster. "It will help calm you down."

"What?!" She exclaimed when she saw the infusion bag he had prepared before the exam. "Aren't you gonna give me drugs?"

"I think it's time you quit using heroin," Law said, a little amusement crept into his voice as he saw the woman's pale face drop. "Don't worry, I'll help you get through this step."

"I don't want to stop," She growled, her body shaking slightly with the annoyance that rose within her. "The supply I had is finished, if you want to help me tell me where I can buy heroin, or inject me with something strong."

"I know it's difficult but it's a good thing," He remarked as he hung the IV bag on the long metal bar. "You have already survived three days, as a doctor I can tell you that is a great achievement."

"You say I survived," She smirked, blinking several times. "I've died a hundred times in the past three days, I'm sorry, but I can't stay awake, I don't have the strength to live in this world," She took a break to look at him with hate. "Don't pretend to care about my well-being, I haven't forgotten what you did to me last time."

"You can do it," He encouraged her with his usual stoic tone as he sat down on his desk, picking up a clipboard where he began to note Nami's condition. "I have given you a very strong tranquilizer that will help you relax."

"I can't believe it," Nami laughed before she lay down. "I remember the day we met, you told me I was suicidal because I mixed drugs with alcohol, and when I told you I had a charming doctor in front of me, you said," She paused to clear her throat. "Don't count on me to save you." She added, imitating Law's voice.

"I've changed my mind," He growled as he remembered the day they met. "Like you, you've changed your mind."

"What do you mean?"

"Did you forget that you tried to force me into your bed?"

"That was before I found out you were planning to kill me." She retorted as her cheeks swelled with shame, luckily her interlocutor didn't notice her expression as he was focused on the clipboard.

"You tried to rape me the day you took ecstasy."

"You tried to rape me the day I went out with Kid."

A heavy silence fell over the room like an avalanche of icy snow, each of them cursing each other inwardly, but Law was the one most affected, because Nami was under the influence of drugs when she tried to force him unlike him; as he was filling out the form his eyes fell on the blood type box, and he remembered that he forgot to ask Nami something so important, besides, it would ease the awkward atmosphere.

"What is your blood type?" He asked with a hoarse voice.

"X," She answered before looking at him alert. "Do I need a blood transfusion?" She let out a stupid question.

"No," Law chuckled at the woman's overreaction. "It's just in case."

"Okay." She moaned as her eyes closed slowly, apparently the calming had started to take effect, and a moment later, Nami was in a deep sleep.

Law rummaged in the closet looking for something he could use to cover Nami, luckily he found an old blanket that wrapped the woman in it, then he sat down watching her while she slept, he was going to keep her under surveillance for a few hours to make sure nothing happened to her.


	17. Different feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I know I was slow to update while the chapter was already ready but I was too lazy to rewrite it to post it, that's why, I apologize for the delay.

It had been a week since Nami had been on the treatment Law prescribed for her, and although she was feeling much better, she still had a strong urge to take drugs because nothing could fill the void inside her, except the heroine, at first she refused to accept the drug rehab Law forced her to go through, but unfortunately she had no other choice, she did not know where to get drugs and also Law gave her tranquilizers which relieved her suffering, at least she could sleep without fighting against the pillow and her anxiety had lessened too, which was the biggest plus point.

Nami was surprised how much Law cared for her because it was the first time in a long time that anyone had cared for her well-being, even she, she never bothered to think about her health, on the contrary, she was slowly destroying her vital organs by consuming drugs despite knowing the risks, but now someone had decided to save her from herself; Law had changed his behavior with her and he was even trying to help her psychologically, and so that she wouldn't be bored anymore, he bought her a television and put it in her bedroom, plus he promised to give her a job when she gets well.

After everything he had done to her the last week, Nami's feeling of hatred for Law was gone, but she still didn't like him because she couldn't forgive him for what happened when he sent her to Buggy, even the day he had strangled her trying to kill her, he hadn't hurt her that much, because that day they were enemies, but Buggy's affair happened after she had lived with the Hearts for months, so Law had shattered the little trust she had managed to muster in her heart after a great effort, which is why, the resentment she felt for him did not want to weaken.

Nami's brain was completely numb and her mind was ravaged by a storm of questions, the main ones of which were of course about Law, oddly enough the man had become a little too gentle with her, even going so far as to stroke her hair or face when he had the opportunity to be near her, besides, Nami knew he was doing these gestures without controlling himself because when he realized what he was doing, either he puts the stoic mask back on his face or he runs away, Nami had a little idea of what was happening to the surgeon of death and just thinking about it could make her back freezing with cold, the man was falling in love with her and that was something he scared her a lot, she didn't know anything about love and she was sure neither did he, Law was the kind of person who didn't know how to have romantic feelings and when that happens to them it's a real disaster.

Nami didn't want Law to have feelings for her because in her life she had no place for romance, besides, for her love was a euphemism for desire and she did not believe in fairy tales, she had a realistic mentality, in real life, prince charming and happy ending did not exist, and even if she and Law decide to have a love affair, it won't be possible because they both lived in a world where there is always someone pointing a gun at their heads and ready to press on the trigger.

Law had invited Nami to a party for the whole gang to attend, apparently it was a pre-mission meeting that was going to be happening soon, Law and his two allies were going to steal weapons, he didn't give her many details, but according to his short summary, they were going to steal a cargo from a ship at sea, Nami was surprised because the surgeon of death had informed her of a secret mission, in addition, he invited her to the party where there would be only people involved in the case, that meant there would be the Heart gang, Kid's gang and the Straw Hat gang, Law's third ally and the owner of the night club where the party was going to take place, according to Law, he was a crazy man who had nothing to do with crime, his passions were partying and fighting, that reassured Nami a little as she didn't want to deal with another Kid.

When Thursday arrived Nami was in low spirits to go to the evening party, she was tired of her drug struggle and she didn't want to see Kid again, she had preferred to stay in her room and watch movies, at least it was calm, besides, what was the point of going to a night club so as not to drink alcohol because of course during her detoxification, Law had deprived her of alcohol, it was a terrible ordeal and if she went to the party where everyone was drinking, it would be even worse.

An hour after sunset Nami was still lying watching TV and when someone knocked on her door she thought the cook had brought dinner to her because she had asked him to, but when she did allowed entering, she was surprised to see that she had two other visitors, not the cook.

"Oh my god," Ikkaku prayed as her brown eyes rested on Nami who looked like she was waking up from a deep sleep in her little girl's pink pajamas and gravity-defying hair. "You forgot!"

"I haven't forgotten," Nami muttered before yawning. "But you guys are sexy." She commented after examining them, Ikkaku was wearing a long black bodycon single sleeve dress, her exposed right shoulder made her very hot, especially with the dark makeup and her usually curly hair had been slicked back, it was a change to see her like that, as for Shachi, he was wearing a navy blue suit with a white shirt, his weird orc-shaped cap was still on his head, but that didn't stop him from being gorgeous in Nami's eyes, she continued to look at him fondly until he felt uncomfortable, he was the closest person to her in the Heart gang and she felt like a mother about to send her son to a prom.

"You make me blush Nami." Shachi said when the redhead's eyes lingered on him.

"Nice to see you without that damn jumpsuit," She remarked before turning to Ikkaku. "And you, I assure you, there are going to be a lot of cocks going to harden in pants just seeing you." She purred seductively causing a flush in both the woman and the man.

"Why aren't you ready?" Ikkaku asked after the awkward moment.

"Because I'm not coming," Nami responded with a shrug. "I don't see the point of going to a party where I'm not allowed to drink and also, I don't want to see Kid again."

"He won't come near you," Shachi reassured her before pointing both index fingers at himself. "And if he tries to do something, I'll be by your side all the time to protect you."

"Not to mention Law," Ikkaku added, winking at Nami. "He won't let him do anything to you."

"I don't want to be the reason for a conflict between them." Nami sighed uneasily.

"Stop being picky, you'll go to this party whether you like it or not," Ikkaku warned the redhead as she started to pull her out of bed. "I always hoped for female company and now I'm so close to the goal," She growled as she opened the cupboard with her free hand, the other hand firmly holding onto Nami's arm who was calling for Shachi's help with a silent look. "It's good." She pulled out the first dress on her field of vision.

"You'll have fun, you'll see." Shachi smiled at her with his thumb up.

"In addition Zoro will be present." Ikkaku daydreamed, making Nami sit down in front of the dressing table.

"Who is he?" Nami asked as she picked up a comb, she had accepted her fate.

"He's the straw hat's right-hand man, the most handsome and sexiest guy I've seen in my entire life." Ikkaku moaned, rummaging through the makeup bag.

"You exaggerate." Shachi pointed out, feeling a little offended.

"Is he prettier than Law?" Nami questioned with interest, ignoring the exchange of looks behind her back.

"Law is like a brother to me, I can't fantasize about him," Ikkaku said after the surprise cleared from her mind. "But I didn't know you find Law handsome."

"Are you kidding," Nami sneered, turning to look at Shachi's reaction, the man knew the whole story, that's why his cheeks were tinged pink. "I fantasized about him the first day I saw him," She stopped when Ikkaku put what she was holding in her hands and looked at her with wide eyes and an open mouth. "But that's in the past, now he doesn't have that effect on me anymore."

"I noticed that there is an unresolved sexual tension between you," Ikkaku remarked after a moment of silence. "You need to fuck and everything will be settled." She was interrupted by the sound of the door closing, Shachi ran away, apparently he came to the limit; he's always been a shy guy.

"I wonder how should I style my hair?" Nami looked at herself in the mirror as she combed her hair.

"Don't touch anything, I'll take care of everything," Ikkaku shouted before starting to inspect the red hair that was completely messy. "Oh damn, but this is a real disaster." She swore with wide eyes that expressed her shock.

An hour later Ikkaku was spraying perfume on the redhead with a satisfied smile, it was the last touch and there was nothing to add, Nami looked like a goddess in her white empire dress and the plunging V-neck showcased her generous breasts nicely, the silver stiletto heel sandals gave her height and class, her face was lightly made up just to mask the paleness of her skin and her hair was styled to the right side, perfectly wavy locks falling over her shoulder.

"I assure you there are going to be some cocks that are going to harden tonight seeing you," Ikkaku said with a wink. "Law's first."

"Please stop," Nami grumbled as she left the room, but as soon as she stepped through the doorstep, she stopped in front of Shachi who froze at the sight of her appearance. "What do you think?"

"I think I have to take you to the first church on the road and marry you," He replied in awe. "You are so beautiful."

"First cock on the list," Ikkaku whispered in Nami's ear as she passed her. "Come on now, we're late." She stopped walking abruptly when she remembered that she forgot to tell the other woman of an important detail. "By the way, you are the star of the party and everyone is curious to meet you, even Zoro." Her voice rose an octave when she said the hot man's name.

"Why do they want to meet me?" Nami asked puzzled.

"Because you're the woman who publicly refused and humiliated Kid," Ikkaku replied as she resumed her walk. "I'll explain everything to you on the way, let's go."

On the road, Shachi and Ikkaku briefed Nami on what Penguin told them, apparently during one of Law and his allies' meetings, the Straw Hats started teasing Kid about the rumor going around about him and it almost ended in a fight between him and Law because the surgeon of death had defended her when the other man called her a bitch, after hearing the whole story her urge to skip the party grew even more, Nami didn't want to see Kid again and now she had one more reason to dread their meeting because she knew everyone is going to tease the red haired man when they see her, which will cause disaster.

Nami was so wrapped up in her thoughts, she came back to reality when it was time to get out of the car, with a choking in her chest and a lump in her throat, she slowly walked up the few steps to the entrance of the club, luckily she had Shachi on her right and Ikkaku on her left, at least she felt a little safe with them, two guards opened the door for them after a moment of checking in, then the three of them walked along a hallway lit by blinding multicolored lamps that forced the redhead to close her eyes, but as soon as she was hit by a heat wave and her nostrils detected a strong smell of alcohol, Nami opened her eyes again and started to examine the place, there were a lot of people there, they were drinking and dancing to the beat of loud music, she felt a little jealous because she was not allowed to do the same.

As she was pulled by Ikkaku to a destination she did not know, Nami could feel a lot of curious gazes fall on her, which made her uncomfortable, usually she didn't know this kind of feeling because she had a lot of self-confidence, but at that moment she felt small and she wanted quickly to find a place to hide, she thought it was the lack of drugs that made her feel weak, unfortunately she was broken and it will take a little too long to put the pieces together.

Nami felt relieved when she saw twinkling golden eyes staring at her, but it was short-lived as she saw Kid who was sitting at the same table as Law, luckily, the surgeon of death had sensed her distress upon seeing the alarming expression on her face, he stood up and extended his hand to greet her, she accepted it with great pleasure and held it, she felt the man's free hand resting on her lower back.

"Strawhat-ya, this is my new subordinate Nami-ya," Law started to do the introduction before leaning over to the ear of the red haired woman. "You are majestic tonight." He whispered softly, making the woman blush.

"So it's you Nami," Luffy rejoiced as he came in front of her at lightning speed. "I have heard a lot about you."

"I'm Zoro," A man with green hair introduced himself after pushing Law to take his place. "I see you are worthy of your reputation as a heartbreaker." He added loudly for Kid to hear, he was disappointed because when the redhead was about to explode he had been pulled by Killer off the table.

"I don't remember breaking hearts." She managed to say afterwards she was relieved when Kid was taken away.

"I think you're gonna break mine." Zoro said with a charming tone.

"Don't start," Law growled pushing Zoro away. "I have had enough of a headache with Eustass-ya." He pulled Nami by the arm before forcing her to sit next to Ikkaku and then he sat down next to her.

"What do you want to drink girls?" Zoro proposed as he got ready to go to the bar, ignoring the surgeon of death.

"Whatever." Ikkaku smiled completely charmed by the man with the green hair.

"Nothing for me." Nami muttered in disappointment after glancing at Law for permission, but unfortunately he kept his expression cold.

"Why?" Zoro asked puzzled.

"She's sick," Law replied quickly, technically it was true because drug addiction is a disease, but when the green head looked at him with a frown, he thought the best way to get him to give up was to widen the lie. "An infection of the kidneys." He was relieved when Zoro nodded and started to walk towards the bar.

"So I'll get you something to eat." Luffy rushed behind Zoro.

"Zoro just flirted with you," Ikkaku commented with a happy voice. "I admit you are gorgeous in this dress, even Shachi fell for it."

"What do you mean?" Law asked feeling interested in the last remark and also he felt a sting in his chest.

"Shachi proposed to me," Nami replied with a smile, but when she saw the threatening expression on Law's face, she panicked. "It was for a laugh, plus even I think I look like a bride in this dress. She hastened to explain."

"You are very attractive tonight," Law growled, looking at her with soft eyes. "I'm going to have a hard time pushing all the men who come near you away."

"I apologize for the inconvenience." Nami whispered, her pulse quickening every time she felt the man's breath brush her skin, she hadn't understood when their faces approached.

"I don't mind keeping you in front of my eyes," He said before looking at her red tinted lips, they were parted inviting him to capture them. "It's a pleasure."

"Even you can't resist my charm." She teased him with a sultry voice.

"I am a man after all."

"And I'm sitting here if you've forgotten it," Ikkaku remarked after coughing. "Take a room, it will be much better."

Luckily for Nami and Law, Luffy had chosen to return to the table at that moment which dispelled their humiliation, the redhead cursed her sexual instinct as it got the better of her, as soon as Law put his hand on her lower back she had been turned on and aroused by him, she wanted him and she wouldn't calm down until that she sleeps with him, a desire that had been suppressed for months had erupted inside her and since then nothing could stop the tingling between her legs.

The evening had passed slowly for Nami as her mind was only focused on one thing, the dark haired man sat next to her, she felt trapped by him, he had bewitched her with his golden eyes and sadistically sweet smile, she felt delighted every time he reacted jealously when another man tried to charm her, he wanted her and so did she, but unlike him, she wanted him sexually while he was falling for her, it was what frustrated her the most, because she was not made for engagement, on the contrary, she was a specialist in betrayal, after much thought, she decided that it would be better to keep her limits with Law and the right time to sleep with him will be before their separation, at least she will not see him again afterwards.


	18. Mission

Law was on the deck of the fishing boat he had rented waiting for the arrival of the cargo ship where the weapons they were going to steal are, the location he had chosen for the mission was not far from the jetty, so that in case of problems, they will be able to get out easily because the earth was not far from them, it was just a means of rescue, he didn't expect that something bad was going to happen, if of course everyone followed the plan, he was optimistic, besides, the weather conditions were on their side, a thick mist covered the entire surface of the dark sea, which meant that their boat was not going to be spotted.

Zoro and Killer had infiltrated the freighter to quietly deal with the men who were keeping the guns, then they will stop the boat in question to move the goods to the other boat, in theory it was easy but now that the time was right, Law thought he had taken the situation a little lightly and he hadn't given the infiltration much importance while it was an essential step in the progress of the plan, it was true that the two men they sent were strength professionals, Zoro and Killer were very good at fighting especially with blades, but they remained like even humans and they had weaknesses, and although the Straw Hat had ensured that the source of his information was reliable, Law couldn't help but be apprehensive, there could be unexpected surprises and the plan would be ruined.

What was excruciating for Law was that he couldn't wait in peace while thinking about the plan because he had the honor of being in the company of the dumbest and loudest men in the world, Luffy kept asking when is he going to hit someone which was not planned for the evening and Kid even dumber than the straw hat asked if they were going to blow up the freighter after the theft, Law was fighting an internal struggle to hold back, he was going to end up strangling one of them before the end of the night if he didn't have a good grasp of himself, even though it was hard to swallow, the surgeon of death felt stupid because he had formed an alliance with fools.

When the golden eyes caught sight of a gleam moving through the darkness, Law motioned to Shachi who had the binoculars in his hands to verify and as soon as his subordinate confirmed that it was their target, everyone had taken their post waiting for the cargo to stop, that will happen if Zoro and Killer completed their mission, it was a defining moment, which is why Law couldn't help but be anxious, especially when the freighter continued to move after passing them a considerable distance, the surgeon of death had kept his gaze on the boat and when he noticed that the ship was no longer moving he exhaled strongly from his nose as relief flooded his chest, Franky, one of the Straw Hat men had started driving the boat at full speed and in no time they pulled up to the large ship which was ten times the size of their fishing boat.

After receiving a phone call from Zoro who confirmed that the area had been secured, everyone got ready before a long ladder slipped towards them from the green haired man, the first to climb were the three chiefs followed by their men who brought up the equipment they needed.

"How did it go?" Law asked impatiently as soon as he got to the deck of the boat, his gaze scanning the surroundings.

"We took care of the guards easily, they were weak," Zoro began to explain with a note of arrogance in his voice. "And for the crew, we locked them in a room, they're guarded by Killer."

"Since you had a lot of free time," Law said sarcastically, not liking the green haired man to underestimate the situation. "I hope you have identified the container we are looking for."

"Of course I did, it was even easier because there aren't many containers in this boat," Zoro replied as pride was about to come out of his eyes, he motioned for Law to follow him and after going around the large deck of the boat, they came to the container they were looking for. "Here it is, CRCD 281933 KA."

"Bring the tools and start the job." Law ordered with an authoritative voice that made everyone rush to do their jobs.

"We have prepared the two crates in which we will drop the goods." Shachi informed him after he came running.

Law nodded in response then went to check the crates personally to see if they were properly attached to the ropes, and as the gun theft operation unfolded, Law began to wander the deck of the ship in search of his two missing allies, since they had boarded the freighter, Kid and Luffy had disappeared from sight, which was worrying as both men were problem specialists, leaving them unattended was like lighting the fuse of a stick of dynamite, which is why, instead of waiting for the explosion they would cause, he was going to find them before that happened, after several minutes of searching Law managed to find the Straw Hat who was looking around suspiciously.

"What's the matter?" Law asked curiously as a bad feeling came over him.

"I heard a noise coming from there," Luffy replied, pointing his index finger at some containers. "In addition, I have the feeling that I have been followed for a while."

Law began to scan his surroundings as his brain did a quick scan, there was nothing suspicious and it was a little too calm, but the surgeon of death was very suspicious because he knew the Straw Hat very well, he was a man who had a kind of sixth sense, especially when it came to perception, if he felt he was being followed, that means he was really being followed, he was never wrong.

As a precaution, Law drew his pistol and loaded it, then began to walk towards the spot indicated by the straw hat, and after a long inspection, the two men had found nothing, but when they were about to return to their companions, a figure appears out of nowhere in front of them, a slim man in a black suit who quickly fired two shots, one bullet went into Law's abdomen and the other into Luffy's shoulder.

Law's body didn't want to respond to him as a heart-rending pain ran through him, despite that he remained upright on his legs, choking with all his might, Luffy, who was about to rush at the enemy without thinking, stopped when he saw the cascade of blood flowing from the surgeon of death, realizing that his ally had a bigger wound than him, he quickly wrapped an arm around the shoulder of the injured man who was going to collapse anytime, Law had other concerns besides his injury, he wondered why the man in front of them hadn't fired yet to finish them off, although it was frustrating, Law was buying time as his hand still held the pistol, he wanted to muster enough strength to be able to fire.

"Straw Hat Luffy and Trafalgar Law the Surgeon of Death at my mercy," The man snickered as he approached them slowly, Law hoped that because of his arrogance, the man would have a little more chat. "I will become a legend after I kill you."

"You won't get out of here alive, you don't think anyone heard the gunshots you just fired, backup will be arriving soon." Luffy spat in anger, if Law had enough strength he would start by knocking out his ally who with his taunts was wasting the time they were winning.

"Even my backup is on the way," The enemy retorted before looking around. "When I sensed there was an attack I hid well and informed Crocodile of the situation, too bad I didn't know the identity of the attackers, but that's not a problem I will report to him …."

A thud was heard before the man collapsed to the ground after being shot between his eyes, thanks to the unnecessary chatter, Law had regained control of his body for a short moment that did not let go, he took the opportunity to shoot at the enemy, but despite that, his mind had sounded a greater alert, they would soon have the visit of other enemies, he didn't know their exact numbers which didn't help, plus they weren't ready to have a fight, he and Luffy were injured, their men will be psychologically weak seeing their bosses like this, their only option was to get away quickly, there was at least one bright spot, the mission had not been a total failure as they had stolen a large number of weapons.

"We have to go right away," Law moaned before resting his hand on the wound. "Call Zoro-ya, tell him everything that just happened." Law could see that the straw hat man's face was pale, apparently his shoulder injury was hurting, Law hoped the bullet had not hit an artery.

Quickly Luffy pulled out his phone and called Zoro, and after he hung up, he helped Law walk over to their subordinates, luckily after they had walked two steps, Kid and Shachi appeared in front of them, the two men had heard the gunshots, that's why, they had come to check, without delay, each of them had put one of Law's arms above their shoulders to offer him support and thanks to them they reached in no time the ladder that led down to their boat.

Their big problem was getting Law down to the other boat, after some thought, they found only one solution, they tied him to the back of Jean Bart who had a strong body that could support the weight of the surgeon of death, and when everyone was on the boat, Franky had taken off without wasting any time, within minutes they had arrived at the port, they had no time to secure the area or verify that an enemy was stalking them due to Law's worsening condition, he had lost a lot of blood and the bullet had hit a vital organ after Penguin's quick examination.

Fortunately, they had managed to get the injured out of the boat smoothly and quickly, they made their way to the Heart headquarters, while Kid and his men dealt with the stolen weapons, Law was in a mess when he was rushed to the operating room, and with lightning speed, Penguin had prepared for the operation while his companions did a series of exams on their boss.

On the other hand, Luffy was still conscious and the bullet in his shoulder hadn't hit an artery, which was a good thing because it was an easy operation, the straw hat had been treated by Uni, one of Law's subordinates who was a doctor, in a short time the bullet was removed and the wound was sewn up.

Law was unlucky with his ally because the bullet had hit his liver and he was hemorrhaging, Penguin was a good surgeon, but not on the same level as his boss who was way above him, despite that, he vowed to save Law as he had done in the past on several occasions, however the surgeon of death's old injuries were less dangerous than his current injury, it was a delicate operation and if Penguin did something wrong it would cost Law's life.

In the waiting room, Luffy was telling the others what had happened and he had lectured Zoro, because all that had happened because of the negligence of the two infiltrators, due to their arrogance, they let their guard down, that's why, they didn't notice that one of their targets escaped them, the mission had gone wrong, Law and Luffy were almost dead, they were lucky there hadn't been any more casualties and most importantly, they hadn't been attacked by Crocodile's reinforcements before they fled.

The wait has been hard for everyone because Law was an important person to each of them, losing him was a disaster and neither of them could take it, unfortunately in the world they lived in this was usual, death hovered over them all the time impatiently waiting for the moment to take their souls, normally they should be immune to the pain of loss of loved ones as each of them had experienced it in the past, but every time it happened to them, they felt their grief was harder than before.

As soon as Penguin got out of the operating room after several hours, everyone rushed towards him, giving him no time to breathe.

"How's the boss?" Shachi asked first, his face had turned a yellow color because of the stress eating him inside.

"Torao is alive, isn't he?" Luffy asked in turn, the whites of his eyes were full of red veins that were about to burst, he needed rest because he was injured too.

"How did the operation go?"

"Is he going to be okay?"

"Don't tell me he's dead!"

"Say something! Fuck!"

"I want to see him!"

"Shut up, shit," Penguin shouted as he was bombarded with questions. "He's in stable condition at the moment," H|e explained after they calmed down. "He is in the intensive care unit waiting for him to wake up."

"So he will live." Shachi sighed hopefully.

"I don't know," Penguin growled, frowning, he was the one who knew the gravity of the situation best. "He is still in danger and unfortunately there is nothing more I can do, all I have to do is pray for him."

"Can I see him?" Luffy asked after a moment of silence.

"You'll have to go and rest for now," Penguin pointed out as he saw the bandage wrapped around Luffy's right shoulder. "Have you forgotten that you are hurt?"

"I've been asking him to do it for hours." Uni sighed in exasperation.

"Everyone's going to sleep now," Penguin said authoritatively. "If you wake the others upstairs, it'll be even worse to deal with you all."

"When can we see the boss?" Shachi asked quietly.

"Tomorrow," Penguin said before glancing at the watch on his wrist, it was five in the morning. "Which means in a few hours since the day will soon rise, now get out!"

"You are not cool." Luffy hissed as his men pulled him to the room assigned to him during his hospitalization.

But Law's subordinates continued to insist on staying until Penguin gave them a murderous look, despite that, neither of them had managed to close their eyes as they were all worried about their boss's condition.

At seven in the morning, word of Law's injury had spread among members of the Heart gang who were unaware, panic and fear were all they were feeling at the time, they all gathered outside the intensive care unit door wanting to visit Law, Penguin had no choice but to bring them in one by one to see their boss through the glass, despite that, he had had trouble getting rid of them because they didn't want to leave.


	19. Feeling betrayed

Nami had struggled to wake up from her deep sleep, her eyes closed every time she opened them and her body was pulled towards the bed with a very strong gravitational force, it was all because of the treatment from her rehab, she took a pill every night before sleeping to numb her insomnia, but because of that, she fell into an endless sleep, and to get out of it, she had to fight with all her might to regain consciousness, she spent over half an hour turning left to right and right to left while lying on the bed, according to the rays of the sun that flooded her room, it must have been around noon, which meant that she had slept a little too much, to force herself to get up she crawled slowly before literally falling out of bed, she found it funny to see that even when she was recovering from drugs she was going through hangovers every day worse than the one that 'she lived before.

Due to the discomfort of the hard tile she was lying on, Nami stood up when her back started to ache and with slowly slow footsteps she walked to the bathroom, she looked at her reflection as she turned on the faucet with half-closed eyes, when she filled her palms with a quantity of water, she splashed her face before soaping it, then she rinsed it, she felt awakened as the water cooled her skin and she couldn't hold back the moans that escaped her lips, without further ado, she brushed her teeth and combed her long orange hair, she smiled when she looked at herself in the mirror again, she was no longer the yellow-faced zombie who entered the bathroom five minutes earlier.

However, her persistent headache had driven her momentary good humor and she remembered that she had to take the medicine of the morning of her treatment, but she had to fill her stomach before that, that's why, she quickly put on a blue dress with yellow flowers and a pair of sandals, then picked up the orange tube that contained the pills before rushing out of the room.

Strangely enough, the refectory was almost empty even though it was lunchtime, usually at this time the room is always crowded and noisy, unlike that day, the few people who ate were silent and had a depressing expression on their faces, As if they were in a funeral, Nami delayed investigating the prevailing mood as her stomach started to growl, plus she had to fill her stomach quickly in order to take her medicine.

After eating a varied salad and drinking a squeezed orange juice, Nami was ready to fill her curiosity as she was about to leave the table, a shiver ran through her when she remembered the mission of the day before, she had completely forgotten about it because of her personal problems, she deduced that something bad must have happened and that was the reason for the tense atmosphere, she hoped it wasn't a failure and that no one was dead or injured, quickly she rushed over to the two men who were eating at the next table.

"What is happening?" She asked them urgently, slapping her palms on the table which made them jump. "Why are you depressed?"

"During yesterday's mission," One of the men started to explain with a trembling voice; apparently he was frightened by the sudden and thundering appearance of Nami. "The boss got shot and now he's in a coma."

Nami's heart had started to shake strongly and her vision had turned monochrome, everything around her had lost its color, she could only see dark gray, not being able to control herself, she started to run and run until she found herself on the floor below, since it was her first time setting foot there, she got lost in the hallways as she searched for Law's whereabouts, and when she found a gathered group of men of which Shachi was one, she knew she had arrived at her destination, that's why she joined them.

"I just heard what had happened," Nami said to the red haired man who was standing in a corner staring into space, when he heard the woman's voice his eyes turned to her as he forced a smile. "How did it happen?"

"One of the enemies had managed to escape, he had managed to wound Law and the Straw Hat," Shachi informed her, his voice hoarse from the sadness muffled in his throat. "Luffy had been hit in the shoulder, but Law had been unlucky, the bullet had hit his abdomen."

"Tell me he's okay." She sniffled as tears threatened to fall from her eyes, she never expected to feel so sad if something bad happened to Law, lately she had started to like the man, he was nice to her and he helped her with her drug problem, he took care of her like a mother who stays awake when her child is sick, and that was something that had been marked in her heart for life.

"He's doing fine at the moment." He responded quickly to relieve the woman who was about to burst into tears, he was surprised to see that Nami was so affected, it made him happy because he knew his boss had a crush on her.

"I want to see him," She said between sobs. "Can I?"

"Of course, follow me." He started to guide her to a door where it is written forbidding to enter, when they entered the room behind the door in question, they found Penguin standing next to a desk, carefully reading something important on a clipboard.

"I said there will be no more visitors." Penguin growled, not even bothering to look up to see his visitors because during the last two hours he had stopped allowing his companions to enter the intensive care unit to see their boss, every five minutes someone would come begging him to let him visit Law.

"I know," Shachi said before clearing his throat to get the other man's attention, but it didn't work. "It's not for me." He pointed out emphatically.

"I want to see Law." Nami moaned determinedly, she had a concrete head, when she wanted something nothing could stop her from having it.

"You," Penguin stammered, his eyes hidden under the shadow of his hat were wide when he saw the visitor, he knew that Nami was an important person to his boss and if he didn't let her see him, it would be against Law's will. "I allow you to see him because you haven't yet, unlike the idiots who are waiting outside." He resumed with a serious tone, becoming the cold doctor again.

From the room they were in, there was direct access to resuscitation, tears flowed more and more upon seeing Law through the glass, his body was strapped to several devices that monitored his vital signs, his mouth and nose was covered by a mask that supplied oxygen to his lungs, it was weird to see him in that weak state, Nami could feel that the man's olive skin was cold without even touching it because its shine was gone, she wanted to stroke him and tell him that she was by his side, she wanted to see his golden eyes again and hear his voice.

Nami swore to herself that if Law didn't die, she would be nicer to him and she wouldn't try to oppose him anymore, she would be faithful for the first time in her life, because he was the person who had managed to make her mature in no time and he changed her mind, seeing the surgeon of death on the verge of death, Nami had received a strong slap on the cheek, she realized the cruelty of the world in which she lived, in the past, she had never been emotionally attached to someone, except her family of course, that's why, she hadn't felt any pain when someone in her gang died or got hurt, which was something usual for her, but now she realized that she could not live like this anymore because she would be upset if something bad happened to her new companions because of her attachment to them.

If an opportunity presents itself for Nami in the future, she will leave the crime world and return home to live a normal life, she knew that Nojiko was going to forgive her if she repented for real, besides, there is no longer Arlong in Cocoyashi and his mansion was burnt down after his death, luckily he had not bequeathed his property to Doflamingo, otherwise the mafia will remain in her native village.

But if she go home, she was going to have to leave Law, just thinking about it made her heart sank in her chest, she didn't understand why she felt bad about being away from him, was it just the attachment she felt for him or was it something she didn't want to admit even to herself, she wondered why there was Law in the peaceful life she dreamed of having?

Nami started to stroke the glass imagining it was Law, she didn't know how long she had been looking at him, all she knew was that Shachi and Penguin left her alone to give her some privacy, which was much better because she could cry without stifling her sobs from shame, she had forgotten when was the last time she had so cried, and even after releasing her sadness, the pain in her chest didn't want to shrink, the fear of losing Law was making her very upset.

When she heard the door open, Nami brushed off the tears that were flowing from her eyes quickly with her fingers and she took a deep breath to control the sadness that overflowed her heart, waiting to see Penguin or Shachi, Nami was surprised to see a young woman with short brown hair and glowing black eyes, watering tears and sniffing every two seconds as she wiped her runny nose with a tissue, a deep frown formed on Nami's face as she questioned herself about the identity of the unknown woman who seemed to be very close to Law, the redhead started making a guess list in her mind which didn't last long as the realization hit her, the unknown woman had to be Law's girlfriend, there was no explanation other than this.

Nami gritted her teeth as she felt her chest fill with a mixture of emotions, she was swimming in an ocean of sadness, hit by a wave of frustration and swept away in a whirlwind of anger as she choked with fear, she continued to stare dangerously at the woman who was focused on Law and wondered why she was so touched after finding out that Law had a girlfriend?

_"Because he forgot to mention he has a girlfriend."_ Nami spat in her thoughts, Law had flirted with her lately and she even thought he had feelings for her, while he, he was in a relationship and god knows if there won't be other women who will come and cry for him.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting." Penguin apologized as he entered the room, attracting the attention of the two women.

"How is he?" The unknown woman asked as she continued to cry.

"Good," He replied with a voice filled with a reassuring false tone. "We are waiting for him to wake up."

"He's my only family," The woman said keeping her eyes on Law, Nami's eyes widened at hearing this. "Can I stay with him indoors? I want to be by his side when he wakes up."

"I can't refuse your request ..."

Nami hurried out because she couldn't bear to hear one more word, so Law had a wife not a girlfriend, the unknown woman had said he was her only family and from Penguin's response, it had to be true, the redhead wondered how she had never seen the woman before, she had a good memory and if she had seen her face before, she will remember without a doubt, a strong exhale came out of her nose as she analyzed the situation and after a few seconds, she deduced that the brown-haired woman probably lived in a peaceful town house away from her husband's criminal affairs, so that she would be protected and no one would know of her existence.

Nami made the floor shake as she walked through the halls, she felt stupid to have cried all the tears in her body for a lying man, she even grieved for him when he didn't deserve it, at that moment Nami felt betrayed and she was very offended because of it, she had believed that Law deserved a place in her heart and that he was unlike anyone she had met before in her miserable life, but unfortunately she had to relearn the lesson she had learned years ago, you should never trust someone because you always end up being betrayed.

Nami was for the first time in her life jealous of another woman, because of this, she had totally forgotten that Law was between life and death, now she was anxiously waiting for him to wake up to send him another time into a much deeper coma and he will never wake up again, she will make him pay for every drop of the tear she shed for him.

"Nami!" Luffy called as he walked out of a room to her left.

She stopped and forced her crumpled face into a polite expression.

"How are you? I heard you got hurt too." She said as she remembered what Shachi had told her after seeing the bondages around the shoulder of the man in the straw hat.

"It's just a scratch," He declared, raising his arm in the air to make his point, but the grimace on his face showed how painful the gesture was for him. "How is Torao? It's been over an hour since I sent Zoro to see him but he hasn't come back, he's probably lost as usual."

"He is still sleeping." Nami shrugged as her bad mood returned.

"Are you not with him?" Luffy asked, feeling a little surprised at the woman's cold reaction.

"I was," Nami growled a little loudly because her voice echoed in the hallway. "I left him with his wife because at times like this he needs to be with the people he loves." She continued after managing to control her voice.

"I didn't know Torao is married," He hissed with a surprised expression on his face. "I thought it was you he loved."

"Hn!" She exclaimed, closing the gap between her and the man, trapping him in the threatening aura she exuded. "What makes you say that?"

"It is," Luffy stammered, realizing he had blundered. "On the day of the party, everyone noticed how he was with you, he stood by your side leaving no man near you." He informed her because he had no choice when he saw her shoot him daggers with her chocolate brown eyes.

"It was comedy, he's with his wife right now," Nami hissed, uttering every word in hatred. "I have to admit he deserves an Oscar." She said to herself as she made her way back to her bedroom, turning her back to Luffy.

Nami gritted her teeth as she remembered the party, as Luffy had said, Law had been with her all evening and he had shown several signs of jealousy when another man tried to seduce her, he even knocked down Sanji, one of Luffy's men, purposely pushing him away from her, which almost started a fight if Zoro hadn't intervened by calling his mate's attention by insulting him, apparently the two men don't get along much, there was also the story of Shachi, since she had told Law that the red-haired man had been amazed to see her in her white dress, fireworks had exploded in the golden eyes of the surgeon of death and since that moment, he had treated his subordinate coldly for the rest of the evening, which was proof of his blatant jealousy, so why had he done all this while he was engaging with another?

Law had shown repeatedly that he was possessive of Nami, he had even literally declared it, then, he had started showing other feelings, like attachment and gentleness, she wasn't the only one who noticed this, Ikkaku had done it too, the other woman was encouraging her to have a romantic relationship with her boss, remembering this, Nami felt betrayed even more, if Law was married, his subordinates probably knew, which meant Ikkaku was pushing her to be Law's mistress.

Nami squealed as she tried to calm the volcano that was about to explode inside her, walking towards her bedroom as that was the only place she could be alone to think.


	20. Bad joke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might be late for the next update because I spend my time talking to my fiance on face time because the poor guy is infected with the Corona virus, fortunately this chapter was already ready for publication so as not to make you wait.
> 
> Many thanks for your comments, I hope you will enjoy this new chapter.

When he woke up, Law felt like he was in a dream, his vision was hazy and his ears were ringing, the only proof that he was in reality was the sound of the beep indicating his normal heartbeat and the pain in his abdomen, the memory of the night at sea and his gunshot wound slowly came back to his mind, apparently he had managed to survive despite the gravity of the situation, he was sure Penguin had saved him, because no one else could not have done it for him.

Since he was a doctor and had medical knowledge, Law took a long time to start moving in order to avoid making a sudden movement, slowly he turned his head to the side examining his surroundings with his eyes, it didn't take a long time because he immediately recognized the intensive care unit of his hospital, he was relieved to find he was home, at least now he knew they might have escaped the boat before Crocodile's men arrived, his memories of that night were all blurred, the last thing he remembered was successfully killing the man who injured him, after that he plunged into utter nothingness.

In a slow, painful movement, Law lifted his hand and brought it closer to his face, then removed the oxygen mask that covered his mouth and nose because he felt suffocated and he wanted to breathe normally, as expected, he felt much more relieved and awake too, he didn't know how long he had been sleeping or how his health was, that's why, he didn't try to stand up fearing that his body could not stand it, he was aware that he had escaped death, according to its position the bullet must have hit a vital organ, causing him to lose a lot of blood.

"You are finally awake." Penguin rejoiced after he ran into the room.

"How..," Law tried to say before he felt short of breath, he had to make a painful effort to get his voice out because his throat was so hot and dry. "How long have I slept?" He continued with suffocation.

"Thirty-one hours to be exact," Penguin replied as he began to examine his boss. "You worried us a lot."

"I want to sit down." Law said, feeling completely numb.

"How impatient," Penguin commented before being stunned by Law's gaze. "Ok, ok I'll help you do it."

* * *

The day after he woke up, Law was feeling much better and he was recovering quickly, he had even started to walk which was quite an achievement in his case, moreover, due to the many visits he received, he was much more in a hurry to heal because he was not a social being and above all, he hated that his living space was invaded by his noisy allies who had no respect for a patient who needed calm, the only person who relieved him was his sweet little sister, just for her, he was trying to get back on his feet, because he didn't want to draw tears from Lamy's eyes anymore.

But oddly, Nami hasn't visited him since he woke up, according to Penguin and Shachi she had come once when he was unconscious and even though she was informed of his awakening, she did not come to see him, his subordinates also told him that she had been very sad and that she had even cried for him, which made him delighted as he had discovered he was important to her, however, why didn't she visit him?

Law didn't know why he had a bad feeling every time he thought of the red-haired woman, he felt she was sulking, he was sure he hadn't done anything wrong lately to make her angry because he was in a deep sleep and before that, their relationship had improved a lot and they had started to get along, besides, Shachi had confirmed his assumptions that she was angry, his subordinate told him that she was back to being a cold woman as before and she didn't talk to anyone, she stayed locked in her room to avoid everyone.

During the visitation period, Law remained silent, watching without paying attention to what was going on around him becauseif he focused more on the Straw Hat antics, he would feel the time passing too slowly which will cause him more pain than the wound in his abdomen, the only solution he had found was to disconnect from the real world and enter a daydream, but suddenly a discussion between his ally and his sister caught his attention as Nami's name had been mentioned.

"She was scary." Luffy stopped laughing remembering the aura that Nami gave off, the woman in front of him looked at him with wide eyes.

"It's my fault, I should have introduced myself properly," Lamy whispered with cheeks flushed with shame as she was sitting on the bed next to Law's feet. "I didn't notice her because I was too sad for my brother."

"Love drives people crazy," Luffy muttered, shaking his head at his discovery, which made Law even more curious about whom they were talking about. "She was jealous thinking you were his wife."

"What are you talking about?" Law asked, silencing everyone in the room with his hoarse voice.

"About Nami," Luffy replied after noticing that the question was addressed to him. "When she saw Lamy, she had gone mad with jealousy because she had believed that your sister was your wife."

"Coming from her, nothing surprises me." Law sighed with a smirk, it was fun to find out that the reason for the woman's disappearance was jealousy, the most likely explanation that came to the man's mind was the woman's morbid addiction, during rehab Nami's brain had experienced some sort of violent earthquake and since then she imagined improbable things and convinced herself that it was real.

"In the end we know why she is acting weird." Shachi smiled as he felt a lot more relieved than his boss, as if he was the main stakeholder in the story.

"So like that, there is something between you two," Sanji said after taking a puff of his cigarette, not respecting the hospital rules or the patient he was visiting. "I understand why you were so protective last time." He added as his apparent eye pierced Law.

"I have to clear up the misunderstanding," Lamy jumped, clenching her fists determinedly as she made her decision, unaware that she had moved the bed abruptly, which woke up the pain of her brother's injury. "I'm going to talk to her and explain my relationship with Law."

"It's a good idea." Luffy slapped his palms excitedly as he pictured himself wearing a cupid outfit, ever since he had noticed the tension between Law and Nami he had wanted them to be together.

"No," Law growled after the pain caused by his sister had subsided. "I have a better idea."

"It gets interesting." Zoro commented as he shared a knowing look with the surgeon of death, he had somehow understood that Law would not make things easier for Nami.

"What are you going to do?" Shachi asked apprehensively, he was the first supporter of Law and Nami's relationship; he didn't want the situation to get complicated between them.

"Lamy," Law called looking at his sister sadistically, the woman swallowed several times as she was surrounded by a morbid aura. "You will be playing my wife in front of Nami-ya the next time you see each other."

"You're not serious!" She exclaimed shaking her head agitatedly.

"It looks cool." Luffy rejoiced, this time imagining himself wearing a Satanic outfit, with two horns on his forehead and a long red tail running down his lower back, he was a huge fan of drama series and what he learned from them was that love is more fun when it isn't easy and there are a lot of issues between the people who are lover.

"No I can't do it, it's immoral," Lamy cried before starting to look at everyone in the room, looking for an ally who shares her point of view, but Luffy, Zorro, Sanji and Shachi were all chuckling dangerously. "You are my brother, it's disgusting to pretend we're a couple." She insisted with a disgusted expression.

"Stop dramatizing," Law said, raising an eyebrow to intimidate his sister. "Can't you do your brother a favor who just barely escaped death?"

"Don't play with my feelings," She pouted before uttering a series of moans. "Making a woman jealous is such a stupid idea, it could backfire on you." She tried to dissuade him but unfortunately she was ignored.

"I bet 200 Berry she'll burst into tears," Sanji whispered after he and the three other men gathered around Law. "Women are sensitive and emotional creatures."

"In your dreams poor idiot," Zoro spat as he pulled out two 100 Berry bills from his wallet. "I'm saying she's going to send Law into a coma a second time."

"I say she's going to send Lamy into a coma." Luffy whispered a little loudly as his voice reached the ears of the brown haired woman who widened her eyes at hearing this.

"I think she's going to run away." Shachi said as he accepted the money from Luffy, he was in charge of keeping the money from the bet.

"I'm sure I'll win this stupid bet," Law sneered with a look of disdain. "I say she's going to hold her head up and make appear to be insensitive." He paused before turning to Shachi. "Lend me 200 Berry because I don't have any money on me right now and go call Nami-ya."

"What?!" Lamy boomed as she stood up quickly, rocking the bed in motion, causing a gut-wrenching pain in Law's body. "No, I'm not ready." But before she finished her sentence, Shachi had already left the room.

"I'm so excited." Luffy shivered, no longer able to control his hyperactivity.

"Now each of you must keep it serious," Law ordered authoritatively. "Especially you Straw Hat-ya."

"No, no, no..." Lamy repeated like a mantra as she paced back and forth, feeling stressed.

"Now is not the time to panic," Law growled as his sister started to irritate him, luckily she snapped out of her madness and stopped her unnecessary pacing. "Now stand next to me and hold my arm."

"Caress his face when Nami is here." Zoro proposed, raising his eyebrows.

"And kiss him every now and then." Sanji added with a suggestive voice.

"You talk to my sister, you fool." Law spat in an annoyed tone before moaning from the pain, his wound was about to open because of his allies.

"Stupid cook." Zoro muttered provocatively.

"Shut up now, I don't want her to hear us." Law ordered, knowing a fight was about to break out.

When silence reigned after a few minutes of bickering, Law started to think about the stupid thing he was going to do, apparently he was coming back in age, or maybe he was living his teenage years late because he never did it before, since he was a child he had always been a serious boy who put his studies first, he knew the value of time, that's why he didn't waste it on unnecessary things like games or the first crush, but now he was sure what he was doing was because of Luffy, ever since he allied with him, Law had started to lose his principles little by little because apparently Straw Hat's stupidity was contagious and he was a bad influence on him.

There was also Nami, since she came into her life, Law had started to have new feelings, at first, he hadn't wanted to accept them because he felt weak every time he approached the red-haired woman, but over time he had started to appreciate his situation with her and it had become a pleasure for him to see her face, besides, he knew she was interested in him too, not only had she tried to sleep with him the day after they met, which meant she found him physically attractive, but also lately the woman was blushing whenever he approached her which confirmed that she was affected by him.

Law stopped to think when Shachi entered the room and as he was about to ask him where Nami was, an orange tuft invaded his field of vision and he almost forgot his plan when his golden eyes met the chocolate brown orbs which doubled in size the moment they noticed all the faces in the room, but it didn't last long because it wasn't long before Nami controlled her surprise and she took a stiff expression on her face.

"You called me?" Nami remarked with a voice that sounded like a question, looking suspiciously at the people in the room, she didn't understand why everyone looked serious, the proof was that no one had greeted her verbally, each of them had nodded in greeting, which was not normal because from her experience with The Straw Hat gang, they were all talkative men, there was also Law's wife who was clutching his arm like a leech, apparently the feeling she shared with Nami was mutual because her face was as white as a leaf, which meant that she was uncomfortable around the redhead, Nami wondered if the woman had sensed the rivalry between them as she had felt herself.

"Yes," Law replied with a satisfied smile, inside he was chuckling because not only had he enjoyed seeing Nami fighting herself in order to appear insensitive, but he also won the bet he made with the idiots who revealed something was wrong with their unusual calm. "I wanted to make sure you hadn't taken advantage of my absence to run away."

"As you can see, I didn't." Nami pointed out as she raised her hands in the air ironically, implying that she didn't count on arguing with him anymore. "I accepted my fate."

"Well," Law nodded before turning his head to his sister looking at her affectionately. "Nami-ya, this is Lamy."

An electric shock hit the redhead after hearing that Law hadn't used the suffix when saying the other woman's name, further proof that he was close to her.

"Nice to meet you." Lamy said cheerfully, making a great effort to act and fighting the urge to run away from the room as the air grew more and more stuffy for her from the dangerous aura the red-haired woman gave off.

"Me too," Nami lied with a fake smile as a tick appeared on her forehead, luckily no one could see the evidence of her irritation as it was hidden under her orange bangs, she was restraining herself from going to wring Law's neck, because she could see that he was enjoying the situation and he wasn't the only one, the silent viewers were all laughing silently and whispering to each other from time to time. "I am glad to see that you are doing well." She added after she felt the silence had grown a little too heavy, besides, she had no choice because everyone was looking at her, waiting for her to say something.

"Thank you," Law growled, looking at Nami in awe, trying to break the mask of indifference she wore, after reflection, he decided to provoke her because that was the only way to get the result he wanted. "I heard that you were very sad about my condition, I didn't know that I mean that much to you."

"Yes I was," Nami asserted narrowing her eyes as she exchanged a threatening glance with the Surgeon of Death, the other people in the room could see sparks bursting from her. "Lately I've neglected my treatment, remember the one you gave me?" Law nodded, prompting her to continue. "That's why, I'm not well psychologically anymore and I have fits and…"

"Do you want me to believe that you don't care about me?" Law asked, interrupting the woman's insane lie, but unfortunately when he was about to checkmate because he could see that Nami's facade had started to crack, Luffy had chosen to laugh out loud, which prompted Zoro, Sanji and even Shachi to do the same.

"Oh my god, it's much better than the TV series I'm watching on channel 3," Luffy shouted pointing his two index fingers, the one of his right hand at Law and the one of the left at Nami. "Besides, you look a lot like the main characters, the woman is jealous all the time and the man takes advantage of that."

"Stop…" Law tried to stop his idiotic ally, but his voice couldn't reach Luffy's ears as he was busy laughing, plus he couldn't increase his voice because of the pain of his injury.

"The show was worth a lot more than the 200 Berry I lost." Zoro chuckled while holding his stomach, trying to calm his fit of laughter.

"I fell in love with Nami even more because she showed great mental strength despite being a sensitive creature." Sanji said with a seductive tone circling around Nami with a heart shaped eye.

"And you, what is your comment?" Nami asked Shachi because he was one of the spectators, the man quickly stifled his laughter in his throat before running out of the room, not being able to face the woman, after that the redhead turned to the only person who could give her an answer. "Can you tell me what's going on?" But Law remained silent, looking at the three men in rage. "And you?" Nami's question was addressed this time to Lamy who was trying to hide her face with her hands.

"I... I," Lamy stammered, feeling intimidated by the impatient gaze of the redhead, she had almost torn off her brother's arm without noticing it, squeezing him very hard, she didn't have time to think of a way out and she couldn't lie because she was a bad liar, besides, it was not wise to try to lie to a scary woman like Nami. "I'm Law's sister and he wanted to make you jealous because Luffy said you thought I was his wife and you were angry about it." She revealed everything without even pausing to breathe.

After that, silence reigned in the room again as everyone had started to look at Nami apprehensively, waiting for her impending explosion, but contrary to what they thought, she said nothing and for the first time since arriving, her expression changed, a sad frown crept across her face and a mixture of confusion and surprise colored the orbs of her eyes, Law hadn't had the courage to stare at her for too long because he regretted what he had done, he was responsible for the pain she was feeling right now, luckily for him, without another word Nami turned on her heel and left the room which had been a reprieve for him.


	21. Danger on the way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, sorry for the long wait, in any case I will make it up, I have already prepared a few chapters that I will post after editing them.
> 
> For the Nami scene that I wrote in this chapter, it's the first that I write this kind of situation and frankly, it was not a piece of fun, I had to smoke almost a pack of cigarettes to get my mind racing, i can say this chapter literally cost me some of my health lol.
> 
> In any case I hope you will like it and tell me what you think in the comments.

After spending more than 24 hours investigating, Basil Hawkins had left his office and entered a gorgeous limousine sent to him by his current client, holding firmly in his hands the briefcase that contained the reports he was going to sell for millions, the blond haired man stretched out his long legs to relax, by dint of researching, he had not been able to rest and he knew he would not have time to do so because his mission was far from over.

After failing to be a gang leader by losing his territory, Hawkins had become a mercenary, working himself and his men for other gangs in exchange for a good salary, he was called the magician because he could discover everything, therefore, he was often hired as a private investigator, which was his current case, he had investigated an incident that happened in a boat at sea, a large shipment of weapons had been stolen from his client, the mission hadn't taken much time and the job had been easier than expected because the thieves had left clues that could lead to them.

The car stopped in front of a warehouse and quickly, a guard opened the car door for Hawkins before leading him to the sectional garage which was already open awaiting his arrival, after walking through the shelves full of goods, they came to a small booth at the back where Crocodile was sitting behind his desk, without waiting for an invitation from his host, Hawkins took a seat opposite him, placing his briefcase on the desk and with agility, he turned the three wheels until he got the correct combination of the code, then opened it.

"Hope you have good news because I no longer have the patience to hear bad things." Crocodile growled in a deep voice, his eyes were almost closed as dark circles surrounded them, since the incident on the boat two days ago, the black-haired man had not rested because of the disaster that had fallen on him, Kaido awaited the arrival of the weapons he had ordered and paid for, but unfortunately, Crocodile could no longer provide him with the quantity requested in the required time because almost all his stock was in the cargo that had been stolen, if he didn't fix the situation quickly, he would sign his death certificate with his own hand.

"I told you I can find out everything," Hawkins remarked coldly as he pulled out from his briefcase a sealed plastic sleeve that contained a gun, laying it next to the folder he had already carefully opened. "I identified the gun owner from the fingerprints taken from it, he is Trafalgar Law, also known as the surgeon of death, the DNA of the blood also belongs to him," His brow furrowed, causing the triangles drawn above them to crumple, he had read a point that was a mystery even to him, the man who claims to know everything. "There was also blood that belonged to another person, which we were unable to identify because he was not recorded in any database."

"That's no problem, the main thing is that we are on the trail of Trafalgar Law," Crocodile said, leaning back in his chair, his face blank despite the sense of hope that had risen in him and the rage that manifested when he heard the name of the person who caused him the problems. "I have always been wary of that cunning fox."

"Upon further investigation, I discovered that Trafalgar had been shot and wounded, which explains the presence of his blood on the boat," Hawkins continued to explain in his usual calm tone, his eyes scanning the pages of the file in his hands, quickly filtering information so he doesn't waste time saying unnecessary things. "A few months ago, under the orders of Doflamingo, Trafalgar Law participated in the destruction of the Arlong gang, the one in control of East Blue."

"Doflamingo!" Crocodile spat as his cheek quivered spasmodically, while the gold hook that replaced his left hand involuntarily scratched the surface of the desk, he felt irritated every time he heard the name of his nemesis. "Because of him, I can't touch his protege Trafalgar." His eyes focused on the file Hawkins was reading. "Is there anything that can help me recover my weapons without a fight?"

"There is," Hawkins replied, turning the pages of the file as he searched for the thing he called Trafalgar's only weak point. "Trafalgar Law has a little sister who lives on 23rd Street East, who is in the territory of Luffy the Straw Hat, the Surgeon of Death's ally," He resumed, scanning the page with his red eyes. "Changing her last name to Traffy so as not to be related to her brother, 28-year-old Lamy is a pediatrician who works at Raftel Hospital and has no criminal record."

"We're going to use her to blackmail her brother," Crocodile said after a moment of thought, smiling broadly that even his wisdom teeth were apparent, feeling his spirits were up, he opened his cigar box and picked up one. "I'll let you take care of everything, all that matters to me is the result, I want my guns back."

"I'll do my best." Hawkins assured him as his naturally stoic face grew even stiffer, reading a point that could not judge whether it was unnecessary or not, after a while, he cleared his throat after realizing he was staring at the file a little too long, deciding to keep this information to himself, because he thought that Trafalgar Law's relationship with the police was unimportant in the current situation.

* * *

Nami could feel the anger rising from her feet and going through her spine until it came to her head, she had been publicly humiliated for the first time in her life, Law had taken advantage of her stupid jealousy to put her down in front of several people, making her the jester of the show, even in his deathbed he couldn't help but be a sadistic bastard, Nami had always forgiven him in the past, even though he had done terrible things and because of that he felt more and more free with her and he had exceeded his limits.

Nami took a shower with warm, almost cold water, wanting to stop the heat emanating from her, the water hit her forehead before descending through her long orange hair and cascading down her back, the drops of water that caressed her bare skin calmed her and made her forget her worries, that is why she stayed in the shower for over an hour, enjoying the relaxing therapy that was removing all the negative energy from her body.

Wrapping a blue towel around her, Nami lay down on her bed, her exposed skin and long hair wet the sheet below her; closing her eyes and inhaling a breath of air from her nostrils, before exhaling softly from her mouth, Nami started to have a nostalgic feeling, not wanting to label it as lack of drugs.

In the past, when she felt bad, she always took a shower to cool herself off before pricking herself with a heroin syringe, remembering the euphoria and exhilaration she was experiencing at the time, her breathing quickened and her toes involuntarily trembled, Nami clenched her fists until her knuckles turned white and she did her best to fight the fit she was starting to have, swearing not to give in to the despair that gradually invaded her chest, not finding what to do as her condition worsened, the redhead bit her lower lip until she felt a taste of iron prick her tongue as pain burned the torn flesh, luckily, that had been enough to wake her from her horrible trance.

Since Nami had quit drugs, she often experienced moments of crisis like this, normally it would decrease over time, but since Nami was not determined and had been forced by Law to stop the drugs, the more time passed, the more the intensity of the seizure increased, lately, she had to hurt herself because she had discovered that the pain woke her, besides, it was the only way to free herself from her suffering, tearing her skin with her fingernails or biting herself with her teeth relieved her, Nami wanted to laugh on herself, she felt that she was transforming from an addict to a masochist.

Nami's life was a sort of dark abyss and though she tried to pull herself out of it with an effort, each time she was pulled even deeper, she was a prisoner because she was held by indestructible chains, that is why, she will never know peace or freedom, she was destined to suffer in a world he had always mistreated, rejected and hurt her, a world that had tested her sanity on several occasions, a world that literally put her between a rock and a hard place, hitting her nonstop to break her, for her to live was a curse because she had never found her place in the cruel world in which she lived.

Nami had tried to adapt, but every time she moved forward she made mistakes that led to other mistakes and so on, therefore, she could never turn back because it was impossible to rectify her past actions, her biggest fault was choosing a road that led to her own destruction, now she was forced to continue walking despite the problems and risks she encountered, otherwise she had another choice and it was death.

Her mind started to darken and since she couldn't take drugs to calm herself down, Nami had to resort to another old habit, she decided to masturbate because having an orgasm would decrease her stress and it would help her relax.

Pulling the towel away from her body, Nami's hands began to stroke her skin as desire aroused in her, she stopped to think, her mind focused on the throbbing sensation in her private part, her clit warming more and more, swelling and moistening with excitement, like an invitation to succumb to temptation, her legs instantly parted as the fire between them intensified, her lower lips begged her to touch them, but she wasn't going to respond to that need quickly, she was going to take her time because she wanted to feel an ultimate pleasure that would make her forget everything, and to get there, she wouldn't have to rush, the longer it takes, the better it will be.

Closing her eyes, Nami ran the fingers of her right hand delicately over her abdomen as her left hand massaged her breasts one by one, pinching her hard nipples every now and then, head back, she began to imagine being touched by hands larger and harder than hers, hands tattooed with the word death, suddenly the chocolate brown orbs went wide, Nami was surprised by her current fantasies, normally she was mad at Law, but apparently her habit of thinking about him sexually every time she masturbated wasn't going to go away easily.

Nami let out a long sigh to clear the irritation that had formed in her mind, it was a moment of relaxation and release, she wasn't going to spoil it because she wanted to get away from reality and achieve ecstasy, even if she had to use Law as a means to get it, she allowed herself to think of him and remember his kisses, his touch and his warmth, her right hand went down to her clit, slowly sliding her middle finger up and down between her lower lips, her vaginal opening was very wet which facilitated movement, holding her breath as she gasped lightly, she could feel a sweet heat rising inside her and an intense desire burn between her legs, that's why, she decided to boost her arousal even more, adding her index finger to the rubbing of her vagina before picking up the pace.

At this point, Nami wondered what it was like to be penetrated by Law's penis and she felt disappointed that she had missed the opportunity to experience it, the inside of her vagina tickled her just to think about it, but unfortunately all she had was the imagination and her fingers that could satisfy this intense desire now, as she felt her excitement rise to a new level, Nami changed the rhythm of the rubbing into a slow circular motion, teasing her pussy as she fulfilled her need her hand squeezed her breast hard involuntarily as she stifled a moan she had reached a high point of arousal that's why she needed more than simple friction.

Head back and back arched, Nami continued to massage her hungry pussy lips before sliding her middle finger inside her vagina, enjoying the explosive desire that made her mind plunge into a drunken passion, she began to back and forth quickly with her finger, exploring her wet privacy even deeper, she couldn't help but imagine the surgeon of death in her, satisfying her erotic urges by fucking her hard.

Nami licked and bit her lips as she moaned.

It wasn't long before the muscles in her vagina contracted as she reached her climax, feeling every part of her body shake as she was swept away by a wave of ecstasy, her brain gave her a strong sense of well being which made her relax, and after calming down, she slowly withdrew her finger from her vagina which was still sensitive and tingling, she decided to enjoy this magical state of mind by lying down, she didn't even bother to cover her nakedness so as not to break the spell, and after a few minutes, she slowly opened her eyes before getting up.

Although it was still early because the sun had barely set, Nami had put on her nightgown deciding to sleep, she was not going to dinner to avoid having contact with other people, besides, she was not hungry, opening the cap of the orange tube, she grabbed a pill and put it in her mouth, before lowering it with a big sip of water, then lay down in her bed and curled up in her quilt, with her eyes closed, Nami hadn't felt how she had fallen asleep a few minutes later.

Nami woke up when the rays of the sun shining through the window hit her face, rubbing her eyes to drive away her drowsiness as she gave a loud yawn, the redhead felt that she had slept a little too much because her face was swollen than usual, stretching out her numb arms, Nami felt her empty stomach growl, she had barely eaten anything the night before, that's why, her stomach was crying with famine, without further ado, she rushed over to her nightstand drawer in search of a tray of chocolate that she had hidden there, she was going to calm her aching stomach, while she waited for breakfast.

She picked up her phone, and when she was about to unlock it, she frowned in surprise when she saw that she had received a text from Law, feeling a suffocating lump grow in her chest, Nami slammed her phone down on the bed, hesitant to read the contents of the message, she did not know why she was doing this and why she was afraid because of simple words made up of single letters, which was a number of words spoken in writing in the present case, she cleared her throat when she felt her mind start to wander, why the hell was she thinking about the word definition?

Experimentally, she sketched the pattern of her lock screen with her index finger, now squinting as she stared at the received message notification, Nami started to predict what the sadistic surgeon of death sent her, maybe it was insults, he's going to offer her to star in a comedy show because apparently she had a knack for entertaining people, and maybe he was apologizing, which was unlikely considering he was such an arrogant idiot.

The screen had dimmed indicating that it was going to lock again, That is why Nami quickly pressed on the received message, stopping making stupid guesses that had no interest since she could discover the contents of Law's message by simply reading it.

_"_ _Can you blame a man who feels elated when he finds out that the woman he likes feels the same for him?"_

"That's what he calls an apology, a fucking question," Nami spat, clutching the phone in her hand as a tick appeared on her forehead. "And who said I like you? You asshole." She shouted, addressing Law as she imagined he could hear her.

According to Nami, Law was a man who pretended to calculate everything and when he was wrong he would not admit it, he would justify his act and make it normal, for him, humiliating the woman he claims to like in front of several people was a noble act, and now Nami must feel honored to be the lucky one, the memories of the day before came back to her mind and a suspicion flared in her when she remembered Zoro's words, she was sure she had heard him say he had lost 200Berry and there was no point in Nami being a genius for her to understand what he meant by that, there had been a bet on her .

"fuck you Law." She growled as she was sure the surgeon of death was the winner of the be


	22. Wrong place, wrong time

That day, Nami was going to die of boredom because, unlike usual, she had woken up very early, that's why, time passed slowly, she felt that every second took forever as she passed in slow motion, at first she tried to watch TV which didn't work due to her lack of attention and patience, her thumb was continually tapping the buttons on the remote, that involuntary repetitive motion was the manifestation of the irritation that boiled Nami's blood, when she realized that what she was doing was ineffective against boredom, she turned off the device and decided to read something.

The redhead picked up an old magazine that was dated last month, and like with television, she couldn't concentrate, she got even more annoyed, despite this, she insisted on her super fast reading, turning the pages wearily and sighing with more and more irritation, she was like a threatened person with a knife to her throat, if she stops reading, the pulpit of her neck will be cut off; she came to her limit when she began to read a scandal about a star who had drug problems, sympathizing with the poor actress because she could understand her, since she was in the same situation as her, Nami swore that if the reporter who wrote the article fell into her hands, she was going to strangle him.

Crumpling the magazine and throwing it to the ground, Nami began to think of a way to occupy her boundless emptiness, since arriving in Raftel her life had become similar to that of an animal, eating and sleeping, that's all, she had no occupation, because of that she had for the first time enjoyed doing the household chores, at least she was doing something; and to add to her unhappiness a dose, she had another problem, she did not feel comfortable in hospitals and the place where she lived now was one, even after spending several months there, she still couldn't get used to it.

Nami opened the window and enjoyed the beautiful natural view, it was a beautifully pleasant day, the sky was a calming blue color as the sun lit up with soft hues, radiating the earth's surface with its brilliant golden light, it was a waste to stay locked in a room when it was so nice outside, plus Nami's last outing was several days ago, which is why she felt suffocated.

Without further ado, Nami picked up her phone and dialed Shachi's number, she had decided to go to town, but unfortunately, she needed a driver to get there because she couldn't walk there, not only did she have to walk a very long distance but also she will pass through the forest.

"Hi." Shachi said after he picked up, the hesitation in his voice couldn't go unnoticed by Nami, she guessed it was because of yesterday's event, the woman was angry with him because he was like even one of the participants in Law's masquerade, but she needed him right now, which is why she will save the settling of accounts for later.

"I want to go out," She growled, not even bothering to greet him to point out that she hasn't forgiven him. "Can you take me to town?"

"I have a lot of work today." He replied after clearing his throat several times, embarrassed to have to refuse Nami's request.

"Isn't there someone else who can take me?" She asked insistently, not wanting to give up her idea of going out, she knew that if she was going to spend another day in her room, she was going to have a depression, she was not used to living a calm life without ambiance, she needed something new to happen.

"No, with the end of the month and the boss's injury, everyone is busy today because of the work that has piled up." Shachi explained after taking a moment to think.

"So I'll take a taxi." She concluded, thinking aloud.

"No taxi will dare venture into the Trafalgar Law area." Shachi pointed out quickly, believing she was talking to him.

"I don't even dare to ask why," Nami sighed as she began to consider going for a hike in the middle of the forest as her last hope was dissolved. "Okay, so I'll find another solution."

"Wait!" He screamed alert when the woman was about to end the call, he remembered one thing that could be a solution for Nami. "I'm going to drop Lamy into town and pick her up tonight, if you don't mind going out with her, you can go with her."

"Doesn't that bother her?" Nami asked as her face contorted in annoyance, she didn't want to approach Law's sister, because Lamy probably shared similarities with him, especially when it comes to personality, but Nami wanted so badly to go out, that's why, she couldn't refuse even if the devil himself was going to accompany her.

"Of course not," Shachi laughed in a way, as if the woman was talking nonsense, completely forgetting the discomfort he felt when talking to her. "Wait for me in front of the entrance at 1:00 p.m."

"Okay." She nodded before hanging up, her brown eyes staring into space as the memories of the day before filled her mind, Law had once again made Nami regret, after Buggy's story, she had forgiven him for his evil gesture and she started to trust him again, but that was a big mistake, because he didn't deserve it.

And now Nami was going to spend the day in the company of the woman who had kindled the flame of jealousy inside her because of a stupid misunderstanding, as a result of that, she had become the laughing stock of everyone, after a short reflection, she realized that she had rushed into accepting Shachi's request, Lamy might turn out to be a pain in the ass like her brother and maybe try to cause her problems, but the redhead quickly chased away negative ideas because after the brief contact she had with Law's sister, she had noticed that the woman did not look dangerous, on the contrary, she looked harmless and sensitive, the proof was she who had informed her of the truth the day before, which showed that Lamy was a sincere woman.

Nami used to suspect everyone because she herself was dangerous and untrustworthy, therefore, she was very suspicious of others, carefully looking for negative points in them, while the biggest problem was inside her, if she bothered to look at herself every now and then, she would find a bunch of terrible flaws.

When Nami felt more enthusiastic, the time had passed quickly and the meeting time arrived, wanting to be presentable in front of Lamy and to make a good impression in front of her, Nami exaggerated her outfit a bit, she looked like she was going out on a date with a man, she was so sexy with her black leather skirt that fell to half of her thighs, a red ribbed tube top and black boots; as she got ready to step outside, she sprayed herself with her perfume and ran her fingers through her long, curly hair to give it some volume.

Slowly descending the stairs completely forgetting that she was already ten minutes late, Nami felt satisfied as she captured all the gazes of passers-by with her appearance, deep inside she wanted Law to see her like this so that he realized what he had just lost because of his stupidity.

As she walked over to the car, Nami waved to greet the two people inside who their faces looked tired of waiting for her to come.

"I'm sorry for the delay," Nami apologized after she sat down in the middle of the back seat, resting her arms on either side on the backs of the front seats. "I hadn't noticed the time."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Shachi muttered apparently used to waiting for the woman who was always late, the car roared as he started to drive at a rapid speed, he had a lot of work to do during the day, therefore, he had no time to waste driving.

"I was very happy when Shachi told me you will come with me," Lamy said after she turned her head so she could look at Nami, her voice was so sweet and sincere, that it managed to get under the icy guard of the redhead. "Glad to see that you don't blame me for what happened yesterday."

"You're the only person I can't blame," Nami said, smiling at the other woman. "You're the only one who had the courage to tell me the truth." She added in a loud tone, aiming at Shachi who was pretending not to listen to the conversation going on a few inches close to his ear which had quickly turned red.

"So what are you going to do today?" Lamy asked excitedly, the cheerful expression on her face made Nami doubt that she shared the same blood with a man as cranky as Law.

"Nothing special," Nami replied as she tried to find similarities between Lamy and her brother, her brown eyes were examining the face of the woman in front of her because she hadn't had a chance to do it before, looking at her now without the feeling of jealousy she had before, she noticed that Lamy was a lovely woman, unlike Law, she exuded the joy of living with her round face and plump cheeks, her big eyes lit up her brown skin and her full mouth was constantly smiling. "I was planning to go shopping and you?" She resumed when she felt that she was making Lamy uncomfortable with her prolonged examination.

"I was just going to get some things from my house and take a shower," Lamy explained before pouting, a painful sadness flooding her heart as she remembered what had happened to her brother. "I came hurriedly when I heard about what had happened to Law, I hadn't had the patience to prepare," chasing the dark expression off her face with a beaming smile. "I think I'll go shopping with you, I'm sure I'll relax."

"There is no better medicine than shopping," Nami pointed out with a wink. "It was approved by scientists."

"Ah women." Shachi sighed, wondering why the ladies were so obsessed with spending money on so many rags that they will only wear once or maybe never, after that, the man felt desperate when the two women started talking excitedly about what they wanted to buy, not realizing where the bond between them came from? Nami and Lamy were chatting with complicity, if anyone other than him could hear them, he would think they had been friends for a long time, not that they had just started their first conversation, the man thought that was the magic of shoping and that maybe the scientists who approved it were right.

After they were dropped off by Shachi at a shopping mall in town, Nami and Lamy visited several clothing and shoe stores, buying everything they liked, the shopping took several hours which was tiring, the two women had expended a lot of energy, which is why they had decided to take a break and refresh themselves by eating ice cream.

"I'll take the melba peach." Lamy ordered after spending several minutes thinking and looking at the menu in her hands, in the end, she had decided to take the first proposition on the long list.

"Anything else ladies?" The waiter asked, thanking the god inwardly after the customer had made her decision.

"Water please." Nami replied with a chuckle, noticing the reaction of the waiter who was tired of waiting.

"So we have a peach melba and a banana split," He pointed out to confirm the order, praying that the brown haired woman doesn't change her mind like before. "I'll be right back, ladies." He sighed in relief before quickly slipping away.

"So," Lamy hummed as her gaze grew sly. "How long are you going to avoid answering the question I've asked you a hundred times before?"

"What question?" Nami coughed in embarrassment, pretending not to remember.

"I don't mind repeating it again," Lamy smirked, raising her eyebrows several times in a row. "What's going on between you and Law?" She asked before pointing her index finger at the redhead. "Don't try to change the subject again."

"Okay," The redhead hissed when she had no other choice, the problem was she didn't know the exact answer to that question, that's why, she had avoided answering before because she was thinking. "I don't know what's between Law and me."

"What do you mean?" Lamy blinked, confused by the other woman's response.

"I don't know," Nami insisted, nodding her head from side to side. "At first I thought it was just sexual tension but over time, things got more complicated and other feelings started to appear," She paused to study the words she had just said, apparently without feeling it, she had opened up to the other woman. "Sweetness, joy, attachment, sadness and jealousy is what has been woven between me and your brother."

"Ah," Lamy rang, clapping her hands loudly. "This is love," She remarked before stifling a laugh. "I never thought my brother could love romantically."

"Don't get carried away," Nami hastily stopped her. "It's not love because between me and Law there is also hatred and strong competition, you witnessed what he did to me yesterday."

"It's part of love too," Lamy pointed out, emphasizing the word love. "Love is complicated by nature and for my brother it is much more complicated because it is a weakness for him."

"In the life we lead, there is no place for love," Nami whispered sadly. "If it's really love, then it has to be destroyed before it starts, plus I'm not going to forgive Law for what he did to me yesterday." The last part of her sentence was literally spit out.

Lamy decided not to insist and change the subject when she noticed that the redhead had delved into deep thoughts after her last statement. "Where is the waiter? I want my ice cream."

Nami couldn't continue the conversation as she felt her tongue twisted inside her mouth from the shock she felt in her chest, she had for the first time realized the nature of the feelings she shared with Law, she already knew the man had feelings for her, but she had never known how she felt for him, that was what surprised her at that moment, she had confessed to herself that she was attached to him and it was painful to do so.

After they had finished eating, the two women went to Lamy's because the sun had already set and Shachi was going to come and pick them up soon, when they entered the apartment, the brown haired woman rushed to her bedroom, leaving Nami to wait for her in the living room.

Nami gasped when she heard a muffled cry followed by moans coming from the door where Lamy had entered a few moments earlier, instinctively, she began to walk with silent steps as the alarm flared inside her, when she got to the door, she put her ear to it, trying better to hear the commotion inside the room and gauge the gravity of the situation, panic erupted in her when she heard whispers, from their hoarse voices, they were men and there were two or maybe more, a few moments later, the sound Lamy was making as she struggled died away, meaning she had either passed out, or worse, she was dead.

Nami thought that the attackers in the room were especially waiting for Lamy to arrive, and apparently, they hadn't noticed that she was accompanied because Nami had been silent since their arrival, which means they didn't hear her, feeling her breathing getting hard as her heartbeat quickened, the redhead made her way to the kitchen quickly, she didn't want to run away leaving the other woman in the hands of the criminals and even though she was killed, Nami was going to avenge her, she was going to try to fight, that's why, she picked up a big butcher's knife and when she was about to go attack, as a precaution, she hid a small knife in her right boot in case of trouble.

But luck was not on her side, because as soon as she came out of the kitchen, the bedroom door opened and a tall man who was carrying Lamy on his shoulder had seen her and signaled her presence to his companion who followed him, not knowing what to do, Nami rushed at him, thinking she had a chance to hurt him as his hands were holding Lamy, but with great agility he dodged after having thrown the woman to the ground like a sack of flour, at the same moment his companion took out a weapon from his jacket and pointed it at her.

"If you don't want to die, drop that knife my pretty." The man holding the gun threatened, his murderous eyes proving he was not kidding.

But Nami had squeezed the knife even tighter with her hands as she examined Lamy with her eyes, feeling relieved to see her breathe, plus she was tied up with ropes so she wouldn't escape, which proved she was alive.

"I thought there was only one woman, why is there a second?" The tall man asked with incomprehension.

"I don't know," His companion spat with a frown before looking at Lamy and pointing his finger at her. "This one, she's the woman in the picture," He turned his eyes to Nami. "And her, I feel like she's a problem."

Nami shivered up and down as she understood in the situation, the two men across from her came to kidnap Lamy and a deep feeling told her it had to do with Law.

"So we don't need her," The tall one concluded, starting to walk towards Nami who prepared to attack. "Better get rid of her."

"Stop!" The other growled alert, stopping his comrade. "I want to know first if she's important to the boss's business," He added before squinting at Nami. "Hey you, what's your relationship with this woman?"

"I am," Nami tried to answer before she was choked with anxiety, she felt if she told the truth she was going to be killed, and if this kidnapping was to blackmail Law, she had to make sure she had a connection to him. "I'm her sister," She lied after a moment of thought, using a dramatic tone. "Who are you?" She shouted, pointing an accusing finger at the intruders to sound more believable.

"Listen to me miss, you will kindly follow us if you don't want harm to happen to her." He said changing the target, now he was pointing Lamy with his pistol.

Because of this, Nami threw the knife out of her hands and walked towards them hoping that they had believed her lie, she knew he wasn't going to hurt Lamy as he needed her to blackmail Law, but she even decided to surrender with no problem because she knew that she had no other choice.

"It's your turn." He added, addressing his tall companion as he threw a white rag at him.

As soon as she was within reach of their hands, Nami was pulled sharply by the tall man who hugged her from behind by one arm as he pressed a chemical-soaked rag over her mouth and nose, the redhead realized that he was trying to put her to sleep with chloroform; feeling suffocated, Nami tried to struggle by throwing hard elbows back or clawing her captor's hands with her manicured fingernails.

"She hits like a man," The tall man commented as he took Nami's painful blows. "Why it takes so long, in movies, it's always fast." He complained, trying to hold the woman down.

"Because the movies are not real." His companion sighed, looking at the woman who was starting to calm down little by little.

Nami felt her body grow heavy as her eyes began to involuntarily close, panic choked her throat as she wondered what was going to happen to her and without feeling it, everything had gone dark for her.


	23. Bad news

Law was not in the mood that day, he was actually very irritated about his hospitalization, lying in bed without doing anything was not his habit, he was an active man who regularly slept a minimum of hours during the day so as not to damage his brain, but now, he was doomed to do the thing he hated the most, to rest, plus he was used to being the doctor not the patient, if he didn't understand why Penguin insisted on keeping him immobilized, the surgeon of death would have resumed his work as soon as he woke up, but luckily he was aware of the seriousness of his injury.

Law was going to have a breakdown, the only distraction he had was walking a few steps down the halls to stretch his legs, and although he had the capacity and the authority to return to his normal life, he did not do so because he wanted his wound to heal better before that, luckily the Straw Hat had decided to go home, at least Law wouldn't have to put up with the other man's antics anymore, his patience with him had already reached its limit.

Checking his phone for the umpteenth time as he sat on the edge of his bed, Law was waiting for a response from the red haired woman who had apparently ignored his message, Nami was overreacting in her reaction to what happened the day before, though it was just a stupid prank, was she so devoid of a sense of humor? Law thought she should feel flattered after he told her he like her, he wondered if maybe she hadn't liked the way he had used to tell her that? Because according to stereotypes, women had their heads full of romantic ideology, they loved candlelit dinners, bouquets of flowers and men kneeling, begging to grant them their love, by conclusion, the things that made Law vomit, for him texting was much better.

He sighed as a strange feeling tickled the bottom of his heart, there was a painful gap that needed to be filled, and he was sure he would be relieved when he will see the pretty face of the woman who haunted his mind, he missed Nami a lot and would give anything to be with her right now, which is not going to happen because she was mad at him, and unfortunately, it will take a while for her to calm down.

Law had decided to quit pretending he was not interested in Nami and lying to himself, like it or not, he had fallen for her, and now he needed her to put out the fire that was consuming him from within and above all, he wanted her to relieve him of this feeling both painful and pleasant; he burst out laughing when the realization hit him, it was the joke of the year, Trafalgar Law, the surgeon of death himself had heartache.

As he lay down in his bed, Law began to hear the sound of footsteps coming closer to him running, he couldn't figure out how many people there were, all he knew, it was that there were two or more of them, a grim foreboding grew in him as he stared out the door waiting for news that could be bad.

"Boss!" Shachi cried out as he entered the room, out of breath and sweaty, the man looked like he had done the marathon with his face turning dark red from the physical strain he was having made to get to Law, stopping by the bed, he began to breathe in and out quickly, unable to answer his boss's silent questions.

"We have a problem." Penguin said what his companion was about to say, if he wasn't busy catching his breath. Hiding his eyes even more under the shadow of his hat, he fell silent, fearful of giving out more information.

"What is it?" Law asked raising an eyebrow, his hoarse voice coming out from the bottom of his stomach so dark it was, starting to feel irritated by his subordinates who made the suspense last with their silence, he gritted his teeth to be able to restrain the curses he wanted to spit on them.

"Lamy and Nami disappeared," Shachi replied after Penguin nudged him to speak, panic erupting in the form of cold sweat as his face crumpled. "I went to pick them up as planned and when they didn't answer my calls, I went upstairs to check, but couldn't find them." He added quickly, speaking the words all at once and not even bothering to breathe.

"I don't understand a thing at all," Law growled as he grew even more confused, putting his hand on the spot where his injury was to try to calm the pain that was starting to wake up from the sudden movement he made when standing up, Penguin and Shachi rushed over to him, forcing him to sit down. "What does Lamy have to do with Nami-ya? Explain everything to me from the start." He prompted his subordinate to speak by looking at him with his narrowed golden eyes.

"As you know, I took Lamy to her house to collect her things and Nami accompanied her because she wanted to go out," Shachi started to explain before taking a pose to swallow a large amount of his saliva that was stuck in his throat. "When I arrived at Lamy's, I called them several times, but each of them was not answering her phone, which is why I went up to the apartment, and after knocking on the door several times, I turned the handle and it opened because it was not locked."

"Spare me the unnecessary details." Law interrupted him after heaving a long sigh, he felt like watching a dramatic movie where the scenes were playing in slow motion.

"Okay," Shachi nodded shamefully. "I didn't find them in the apartment while the light was on and their purchases were in the living room, which proved they had been there before." He took two phones out of his pockets. "They even left their personal belongings as you can see, I thought it was best to keep their phones in case they call."

"If something bad happened to them, they'll call their phones because that's the only number they can't forget," Law thought out loud as he studied the situation in his mind, unfortunately the result he had achieved was not positive, his nose sniffed at the smell of kidnapping. "Give me Nami-ya's phone?" He asked, reaching out to his subordinate who rushed to give him the black Smartphone. "If they've been kidnapped, Nami-ya is the one who is able to cope with this kind of situation, she can find a phone and call, unlike my sister who will be busy crying in a corner."

"So you think it's kidnapping ! This has never happened before," Penguin looked at his boss skeptically, not believing such a thing could happen. "Maybe they went out shopping a second time."

"They left the apartment open along with their personal belongings," Law remarked as the expression on his face turned much darker than it had been before. "Besides, lately I've been very reckless and playing with fire, it's very likely that someone has found out about Lamy's existence," His head fell as his mouth tasted bitter from the words he had spoken, it was the truth, he had put his sister in danger. "I don't even know who could have done it because I have a lot of enemies."

"We will find them boss." Shachi tried to encourage him, which was unnecessary in the plight of the surgeon of death.

"I'll start the search right away." Penguin said, trying to sound upbeat.

"Don't bother doing it, if they were kidnapped the kidnappers will contact us soon," Law explained, his forehead creased in worry betraying his confident voice, he himself was not sure of his guess. "We'll wait for their call and see what they want in return for the two women, in the meantime send some of our men to investigate Lamy's apartment." He stood up slowly and began to walk towards the closet where there was an outfit. "I think this is the end of my recovery."

"No, you haven't recovered enough!" Penguin protested, rushing behind his boss. "Don't worry; we'll take care of everything."

"I'm going to dress," Law pointed out in a bossy tone before turning to his subordinates. "Get out!" He ordered with a dark eyebrow, he had made his decision and nothing and no one could change it.

Law waited for over an hour as his blood rushed more and more to his brain, occasionally massaging his temples to try and calm his nerves, he couldn't fight the worry that was gnawing at him from within, his two subordinates who were also waiting with him, kept silent so as not to attract the attention of their boss who might explode at one point or another.

The heavy silence that weighed in tons broke as Law's phone began to ring, the surgeon of death did not know whether he must be feeling distressed or rejoicing when he saw that an unknown number was displayed on the screen, what was certain was that his guess was correct and that he hadn't waited for nothing, quickly his pulse slid the green circle to the right to accept the call.

"Where are they?" Law growled a question after he picked up, signaling the person on the other end of the line to start speaking without delay.

"So you know why I'm calling you, it saves me time." A cold, calm voice echoed from the phone, making the surgeon of death cringe when his fears were confirmed. "For the moment your sisters are safe, I count on your collaboration so that their situation does not worsen," The man had apparently paused to weigh the reaction of Law who remained silent, not understanding why he was using the plural when speaking of his sister. "Here's the deal, tomorrow night at midnight, you can exchange them for the weapons you stole from Crocodile."

"Where?" Law asked as he restrained himself from destroying the phone with the force of his fist, inside his mind he was swearing and cursing the day he made the decision to go and steal the Crocodile cargo because of this he almost died and now his sister and Nami were in danger.

"I'll call you back before time to explain the terms of the trade," The Kidnapper said haughtily, making it clear that he was the one who set the rules of the game, Law's right eyelid began to twitch spasmodically as he felt the vapor coming out of his ears, he felt he was being led through the tip of his nose. "Don't try to deceive me or do anything that will affect the situation of the two women." He advised, slipping subtle threats before ending the call.

Law stood in the same position for a while, still keeping the phone glued to his ear as he tried to stabilize his breathing, inhaling and exhaling through his nose, he felt he had a strong urge to kill the bastard he had just spoken with, with effort his mind was fighting a hard fight to be able to control the beast that had awakened in him, he needed to calm down, because without it he couldn't think rationally, which was not good for the current situation, he needed all his mental strength to find a solution.

His physical form wasn't helping things either, he was still in bad shape and his wound hadn't healed yet, plus every time he moved, the pain was starting to sting and a feeling of unease choked him, standing on his feet required a lot of effort on his part, not to mention the walking which was even more difficult for him.

Although his thoughts were completely clouded, Law was sure there was a solution to this shitty situation that would end with the arrival of the Angel of Death who will come and harvest the souls of the losing side, all Law had to do was force the doors that had closed in front of him to open, even if he had to make sacrifices, all that mattered was getting the hostages safe and sound, and also winning the fight, as he couldn't easily submit to his enemies, it wasn't his type to follow the rules of the game, he used always a wild card.

Feeling a lot more relaxed, Law began to have several ideas he could use to get out of the mess he was in, all he had to do was do a filtration and use the method that won't endanger the girls, but before making any decisions he needed to talk to his allies because just like him, they had participated in the theft of the cargo.

"We're going to the Straw Hat," Law said before turning his head to Shachi. "Call Eustass-ya and tell him to meet us there urgently," He ordered his subordinate as he started to walk towards the door without waiting for a response.

When he arrived at the Thousand Sunny club, Law found it calm as Luffy had emptied the place so that he could better chat in peace, it was an urgent matter, which is why everyone had to concentrate to be able to come up with a good plan that will solve the matter without the three allies suffering a defeat, Law had a broader view than the others, he thought that now, Crocodile knew who had stolen the weapons, he will not be satisfied only with the kidnapping case, therefore, it is necessary to take measures against future conflicts with the man.

Besides, if the story of the cargo theft reaches Kaido's ear, the plan to bring him down will be completely crushed, as Law will be in the Emperor's sights and even Doflamingo will turn on him, it will be a disaster that will be avoided by removing Crocodile which was a difficult thing to do, but not impossible, they just have to take the time to think and find a way out to do it.

"I want to kill Crocodile," Law said after explaining the current situation to his allies, everyone present was surprised to hear the man who avoided unnecessary conflict decide such a thing. "I think this is the best thing to do."

"I'm voting for, at least a little bit of a vibe in this boring alliance." Kid nodded as a sadistic smile spread across his face, he loved violence, that's why, he won't miss the opportunity to go wild a bit.

"The priority is to save the girls." Luffy commented seriously, he had been silent until now as he tried to restrain himself from rushing over to Crocodile to slaughter him, he knew he would put the hostages in danger if he rushed in without thinking.

"I know," Law growled, feeling the lump inside his chest tighten more and more, he was the main one in this matter, the two kidnapped women were both close to him, one was his little sister and the other the woman he was having feelings for. "That's why we're going to play their game for now, they want the guns, we're going to give them back nicely without arguing."

"What does it mean?" Kid asked as the expression on his face crumpled. "Are you going to submit?"

"Yes, because if your retarded little brain hasn't caught it yet, they have hostages." Law replied, articulating each word so the redhead could understand it, luckily the other man didn't try to argue, he just muttered curses between his teeth.

"We have to fight." Luffy spat as he clenched his fists, he refused to give up because he knew there was always a method of retrieving the hostages, without surrendering or submitting.

"I have an idea," Law said before turning his gaze to Franky who was sitting in the background. "I need your skills."

"I'm super happy to be of help." The blue haired man grinned broadly, emphasizing the word super.

"You know, we're no telepath, we can't know what's going on inside your genius brain." Kid remarked wryly, starting to grow impatient.

"I'll surrender as agreed," Law began to explain after he felt everyone present was of the same opinion as Kid, they all had a questioning expression on their faces, wanting to understand the surgeon of death's intentions. "I want Franky-ya to succeed in rigging the weapons with explosives, so as soon as Crocodile gets them I'll detonate them."

"So you want to kill Crocodile from afar," Zoro supposed, arching an eyebrow. "It's not stupid." He added after the Surgeon of Death nodded to confirm his guess.

"I am against it, your plan contains no action, it sucks." Kid protested as he slapped his mechanical hand on the table, he thought he was finally going to feel the adrenaline he liked to feel when fighting, but no, Trafalgar Law always has a stupid plan that settles things without direct conflict.

"On the contrary, it is wiser not to have a direct fight." Killer contradicted his boss in a neutral tone.

"But I want to hit Croco guy." Luffy complained as he felt his hands itch.

"You would have the opportunity to fight in the future," Law felt like he was allied with children, which is why he had to treat them as such and speak to them in a way they could understand. "We are forced to do this because our enemies have hostages. He turned his gaze to Luffy. Ask Nico-ya to investigate, maybe she'll find out where the girls are, if we find them there will be no exchange."

"Okay." Luffy picked up his phone to call his undercover subordinate.

"Franky-ya," Law called the blue haired man. "I would like us to discuss about your task." He added seriously.


End file.
